Do I know you?
by piii
Summary: E se Jacob não tivesse sido capaz de salvar Bella quando ela pulou do precipício? E Edward não conseguisse se matar porque os Cullen não permitiram tal ato? E depois de 117 anos Bella reencarnasse e encontrasse Edward? O que aconteceria?
1. O que está acontecendo aqui?

_Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence. =( _

_N/A: Devo admitir que a idéia básica não foi necessariamente minha. Eu vi uma fic em inglês mais ou menos nesse estilo com tema Reencarnação, mas a minha ficou totalmente diferente dessa em inglês. Se alguém já fez uma fic em português nesse estilo, peço perdão. ^^" _

_XXX  
_

Edward PoV

—Edward, você não vem? – Alice me chamou diante de toda a família. Aparentemente eu não estava prestando atenção em nada ao meu redor, como sempre.

—hm, estou indo – Acabamos de nos mudar, de novo. Dessa vez para uma cidadezinha chamada Cray no norte dos Estados Unidos. Já era de se esperar que nessa cidade quase nunca fizesse sol, o local vivia coberto por neve. Mais uma vez vamos fazer o segundo grau inteiro nos passando por meros adolescentes humanos. Isso esta ficando cansativo.

Estamos no ano de 2125. Este ano completa cento e dezessete anos que Bella morreu, ou melhor, se matou.

"_Edward, eu sei que é difícil. Acredite, todos nós sofremos com a perda de Bella, mas já tem cento e dezessete anos. Você tem que começar a superar esse fato."_ Alice pensou sabendo que eu leria seus pensamentos. Dirigi-lhe um breve sorriso e afaguei-lhe os cabelos e comecei a caminhar na direção do carro.

COMO? Como eu seria capaz de superar o suicídio da única mulher que eu realmente amei em todos esses anos? Que era TUDO pra mim, e que por MINHA causa se matou. Como eu seria capaz de superar essa culpa? Na tentativa de protegê-la de nós, vampiros, acabei matando-a. Nem toda eternidade seria capaz de me livrar dessa culpa.

Desde então eu só continuei a viver...simplesmente viver, sem nenhuma alegria ou emoção. Perdi o interesse por tudo, não conseguia nem prestar atenção no pensamento dos outros e na verdade não tinha a menor vontade. Quando me dei conta já haviam se passado anos, décadas. Todos os dias pensando o que teria sido diferente se eu não tivesse abandonado Bella, se eu tivesse continuado ao seu lado e ela consciente do meu amor por ela. Eu não tinha vontade de viver, mas infelizmente eu tinha que fazê-lo, ou toda minha família ficaria arrasada.

Hoje era o primeiro dia de aula na escola pública da cidade de Cray. Tudo que eu posso dizer é que não estou nem um pouco ansioso, assim como meus irmãos. Será apenas mais um amontoado de pessoas que nos acharam perfeitos, mas ao mesmo tempo terão medo de nós. De jeito nenhum tinha como isso se tornar divertido, ainda mais depois de tantos anos de repetição.

Com todos no carro comecei a dirigir em direção a escola. A casa era praticamente fora da cidade, para que pudéssemos ter alguma privacidade, então era cerca de vinte e cinco minutos da casa até a escola para uma pessoa "normal" dirigindo. Como eu não era nem pessoa e muito menos normal, eu levava apenas dez minutos ou menos. A viagem se deu em "silencio", cada um com seus pensamentos. Emmett tinha pensamentos em um urso suculento, deveria estar com sede, Alice só pensava se tinha escolhido as roupas certas para o primeiro dia de aula, Rosalie pensava nela mesma, claro, e Jasper pensava se devia dizer para Alice que havia achado sua blusa um tanto estranha.

—Chegamos! – Disse ao chegar na escola avisando meus irmãos. Notei que não tinha nada de especial nela, só mais uma escola de interior com grandes janelas, a única diferença é que estava coberta por neve. O estacionamento já se encontrava relativamente cheio com carros não muito fenomenais.

"Hora do show" eu pensei. Descemos os cinco do carro e começamos a nos deslocar até a entrada da escola. Como eu havia previsto todos que estavam no estacionamento e perto dele pararam pra admirar nossa entrada triunfante. "Nossa, como são lindos!", "Então esses são os novos alunos? QUE SORTE!", "Essa loira eu pegava!", "Nossa, parece uma fadinha!" Todos os tipos de pensamentos e comentários surgiram ao nosso redor. "Normal..." foi tudo que pensei.

—Então Edward, como foi nossa entrada? – perguntou Rosalie querendo saber se já havia sido notada pela nação masculina.

—Você esta em "alta" como sempre, Rosalie.— respondi rindo da pergunta dela. Ela pareceu satisfeita com a resposta.

—HAHAHA — Emmett riu humorado — É melhor esses rapazes tomarem cuidado senão- Emmett foi interrompido.

—Alice???Alice??????— Jasper começou a perguntar por Alice que aparentemente estava tendo uma visão. Todos se voltaram para Alice curiosos. Aí tem coisa.

— Calma Jasper, Alice está tendo uma visão — Nessa hora o sinal da escola tocou e então o corredor começou a se esvaziar rapidamente. Ignorei esse fato, a visão de Alice podia ser importante. Virei pra ela e comecei a prestar atenção em seus pensamentos.

Tinha uma...garota, que estranhamente me parecia familiar. Ela estava correndo...muito...como se estivesse apressada para alguma coisa. Subia uma escada tropeçando nos degraus, com dificuldade de manter o equilíbrio, corria mais um pouco e então esbarrava em alguém. E ai a visão acabava. Mas o que isso poderia querer dizer? E a visão estava tão embaçada...escura...não parecia "clara".

Fiquei em transe por alguns instantes sem prestar atenção em nada ao meu redor. Apenas pensando na visão de Alice. Mas quem seria aquela garota afinal? Então Alice me chamou.

—Edward— Virei para Alice que estava com um olhar confuso, aflito e perturbado ao mesmo tempo, todos estavam prestando muita atenção nas nossas reações, extremamente curiosos sobre o que estava ocorrendo — Você não achou que essa garota por acaso era-

*POW!*

Eu estava tão concentrado nas palavras de Alice que não percebi quando alguém se aproximou com os sapatos extremamente molhados e acabou escorregando no chão da escola e se chocando diretamente comigo. Por sorte, com meus reflexos de vampiro, a segurei pelo braço antes que ela alcançasse o chão. "Este foi um ato digno de...BELLA???" Logo após segurar o braço da garota, meu pensamento foi interrompido por um cheiro inebriante, sedento, maravilhoso e extremamente familiar que eu não sentia a mais de um século. Neste estante eu congelei, não movi se quer um músculo. "Não, não pode ser. Seria possível existir outra pessoa com o mesmo cheiro de Bella???" Isso não me parecia coerente, isso não me parecia CERTO.

A garota começou a se endireitar lentamente, eu ainda não era capaz de olhar seu rosto, mas pude notar que sua pele e sua silhueta fina eram exatamente as mesmas que a de Bella. Era inevitável, a cada milésimo que passava eu ficava mais ansioso e desesperado para ver seu rosto. Se meu coração ainda batesse estaria a mil.

Quando finalmente vi seu rosto, eu não pude acreditar, achei que morreria de novo naquele instante. ERA BELLA! MINHA BELLA! O amor da minha vida que eu havia desperdiçado. Mais linda do que nunca, com seus olhos cor de chocolate fixos nos meus, sua pele lisa, sedosa e pálida, os traços finos e delicados e seus cabelos macios, talvez o único diferente, pois seus cabelos estavam batendo ligeiramente em baixo dos ombros. Simplesmente perfeita. Também notei que apesar da situação havia apenas o silencio em sua mente, tinha que ser ela. Mas como??? Como isso era possível??? Bella tinha morrido, não tinha? Mas mesmo que não tivesse morrido lá, depois de 117 anos com certeza já estaria morta. Então porque? Será que Bella virou uma vampira? Não, não...não tinha nenhum traço de vampira em seu rosto perfeito.

—hm, eu...eu sinto muito — Bella me disse olhando dentro dos meus olhos, eu estava hipnotizado. Não pude deixar de notar que suas bochechas haviam ganhado um tom avermelhado, provavelmente por causa da vergonha.

—O-Okay— Eu ainda estava em estado de choque, literalmente abismado, então isso foi tudo que eu consegui dizer. Ela devia estar pensando que eu parecia um louco olhando daquele jeito deslumbrado-assustado para ela. E não era só eu, toda minha família se encontrava em um estado semelhante ao meu. Ela deu um sorriso sem graça meio envergonhado e disse

—Desculpa de novo, não vai se repetir...eu acho. Bem...eu estou com pressa e acho que vocês também deveriam estar...Vou indo. É...sinto muito!—e saiu rumando as salas.

Logo depois que Bella, ou seja lá quem for, foi embora, ficamos todos nos encarando durante algum tempo. Todos com olhares confusos e incrédulos, todos com pensamentos a mil. Pude notar que não era só eu que estava achando tudo aquilo surreal.

—O-o que está acontecendo aqui?— mesmo com tanta coisa pra falar, isso foi tudo que saiu da minha boca naquele momento.

XXX

_N/A: Peço reviews pra saber se eu devo continuar ou não. Sou uma pessoa que precisa ser motivada, elogiada, paparicada pra fazer qualquer coisa(não sou "cú doce, mas é tipo, se as pessoas não estão gostando eu não tenho porque continuar). Mas se você não gostou deixe sua review também, falando o que pode melhorar e qual foi a parte que ficou ruim. Qualquer ajuda é bem vinda. Outra coisa, Cray é um nome aleatório que eu peguei do titulo de um livro que eu estou lendo. Se existe uma cidade com esse nome é mera coincidência. Eu também queria saber se deveria mudar o nome de Bella, pra alguma coisa tipo "Isabelle", pra não fica muito falso. Até o próximo capitulo?=) _


	2. Qual o seu problema comigo?

_N/A: Algumas explicações no final do capitulo. Por favor leiam até o final antes de quererem me matar, okay?^^" _

_Ai esta o segundo capitulo. Enjoy it. _

_XxX _

Todos haviam notado que Bella não tinha reconhecido nenhum de nós. E Bella nos reconheceria com certeza, não reconheceria? Mas sua aparência,o seu cheiro, até mesmo o fato de ser completamente desastrada, eram exatamente iguais os de Bella. Então como isso era possível? Tinha alguma coisa MUITO estranha acontecendo aqui.

—Todos viram o que eu acho que vi?—Perguntei desconfiado. Nunca se sabe, eu poderia ter visto uma ilusão motivada pela minha necessidade de olhar Bella.

—Eu...eu não posso acreditar.—disse Alice com um olhar perplexo. Então eu realmente não tinha sido o único a olhá-la.

O local já havia assumido uma atmosfera tensa. Nem mesmo Jasper foi capaz de controlar nossas emoções, pois ele, tanto quando os outros, estava tenso e confuso.

—Olha, eu sei que isso tudo foi MUITO incrível e que todos estamos pasmos, abismados e ridiculamente felizes,—todos olhamos para Rosalie com um olhar questionador— sim eu admito, até eu estou feliz. Mas a...garota tem razão. Já estamos bastante atrasados, o que não pega muito bem pro primeiro dia, isso é, se quisermos manter uma impressão boa para sermos deixados em paz pelos professores.– Infelizmente Rosalie estava certa. Apesar de tudo que tinha acontecido em tão pouco tempo, era certo que nós não resolveríamos nem descobriríamos nada ficando lá parados no meio do corredor da escola nos encarando. Quem sabe algum de nós teria até a sorte de pegar algumas das aulas na mesma sala que...Bella.

—Então...acho que deveríamos começar a procurar nossas salas...—Disse Jasper parecendo ainda desnorteado. Todos concordaram com a cabeça e lentamente começamos a nos mover em sentidos distintos. Pelo o que eu li do pensamento dos outros pude ver que todos chegaram as mesmas conclusões que eu.

Minha vontade naquele momento era ir atrás de Bella abraçá-la, beijá-la, afagar-lhe os cabelos e dizer que eu a amava mais que tudo no mundo e pedir perdão por tê-la abandonado, suplicar-lhe perdão se necessário. Tudo que eu queria naquele momento era Bella _comigo. _Infelizmente eu sabia que se fizesse isso agora eu destruiria toda e qualquer chance que eu tinha de descobrir o que estava acontecendo, porque aparentemente ela não sabia quem nós éramos. Tive que elevar meu autocontrole ao máximo para não ir atrás dela, assim como quando eu estava aprendendo a me controlar perto dela, devido ao cheiro de seu sangue. Mas o fato de não poder estar com ela não queria dizer que eu não podia procurar por ela através dos pensamentos dos outros.

Era aula de inglês, a aula já havia começado, entrei na sala e notei vários olhares curiosos e deslumbrados, eu até poderia ler suas mentes pra saber o que de fato estavam pensando, mas definitivamente eu não estava interessado, tinha outra coisa em mente. Bella.

Falei rapidamente com o professor, expliquei que tinha me atrasado porque eu estava...meio perdido. O que não era uma completa mentira. Sentei em uma das cadeiras do fundo, abri meu notebook, esperei a aula voltar ao seu rumo e então comecei a vasculhar a mente de todos naquela escola, procurando algum sinal de Bella.

"Meu cachorro está ficando com uma pira estranha-" —Não

"Amanhã vou à casa de Chris-"—Não

"Raiz de x é igual a-"—Não

"Nossa, que fome, devia ter comido alguma coisa-"— Nãão

"Aqueles alunos novos são realmente muito gostosos! Eu com um daqueles na cama-" Jesus, NÃO!

Quando estava quase ficando exausto de procurar, finalmente vi o rosto de Bella...sorrindo. Mas não parecia um sorriso sincero. Parecia mais um sorriso irônico, sarcástico.

"Eu juro! Eu COMPREI, mas esqueci em casa" – Disse o dono dos pensamentos, falando baixinho durante a aula com Bella.

"Você mente tão bem quanto eu. E acredite, isso não é bom pra quem está tentando mentir" —Bella respondeu ao rapaz e se voltou para o quadro, parecendo irritada.

"_E agora? Se Rachel descobrir que eu esqueci nosso aniversario de seis meses eu estou MORTO."— _ah, então este era seu nome? Não era Bella afinal... Espera um pouco, aniversario... de seis meses? Isso queria dizer que ela estava namorando???

"_O pior é que eu vou ter que acalmar a fera. Passar toda tarde com ela falando coisas melosas e românticas, e eu tinha outros planos pra hoje, que envolviam Abby pelada e cheia de chantilly em cima de mim..".—_O que??? Esse, esse... VERME estava TRAINDO ela???? Nesse momento eu fiquei por um fio de me levantar ir até onde esse cafajeste estava e arrancar-lhe a cabeça, literalmente.

"Calma Edward, ela não é Bella" — Pensei tentando me acalmar. Mas mesmo se não fosse ela e não tivesse nenhuma relação com a mesma, o que eu duvidava, ainda sim o que aquele cara estava fazendo era imperdoável e cruel. Como pode? Trair a namorada no dia do aniversario de namoro? E com certeza essa não era a primeira nem seria a última vez —"Tenho de alertá-la disso de alguma forma" — Claro que eu realmente queria avisá-la disso, mas essa foi a melhor desculpa que eu encontrei para que eu pudesse me aproximar dela.

Depois disso eu fiquei preso nos meus próprios pensamentos tentando encontrar um jeito de me aproximar dela. Tornar-se seu amigo, para que eu pudesse analisá-la mais de perto e descobrir se, de fato, ela tinha algum tipo de ligação com Bella. Esse ano ia ser MUITO mais interessante do que eu esperava.

Era hora do almoço, durante as outras aulas eu tinha passado todos os horários procurando e analisando Bella...quer dizer, Rachel. Pude notar que ela quase dormiu em todas as aulas e quando não estava quase pra cair em cima do notebook, estava jogando Bejeweled ou alguma coisa parecida. Nisso não se parecia nada com Bella. Bella sempre prestava atenção nas aulas, principalmente nas que tinha dificuldade. Talvez ela só fosse muito parecida... mas e aquela cheiro? Era exatamente igual e acreditem, eu _conheço_ o cheiro de Bella melhor que ninguém. Durante os intervalos também não tive a oportunidade de vê-la novamente, mas agora na hora do almoço era minha chance.

Entrei no refeitório. Enquanto eu caminhava, procurando onde minha família estava, pude escutar vários comentários e pensamentos sobre minha família, mas nada fora do normal, apenas uma série de "perfeitos" e "maravilhosos" pairando pelo ar. Quando finalmente achei, sentei-me à mesa em que todos os meus irmão já se encontravam. Assim que me acomodei as perguntas começaram.

—E então? Descobriu alguma coisa??—Alice perguntou nervosa. Eu podia ver pela cara dos outros que todos estavam aguardando ansiosamente minha resposta.

—Só o nome dela e que ela tem um namorado que não vale nada.—Ninguém parecia aliviado com a resposta, ainda tinham olhares cheios de expectativas.—Rachel...esse é o nome dela.

Neste instante ela entrou no refeitório, triunfante, andando numa postura ereta e elegante. De nariz empinado ela desfilou pelo local, seguida de umas duas meninas, atraindo muita atenção. Aparentemente essa nova "Bella" não se incomodava em ser o centro das atenções, parecia até gostar. Seria ela...popular??? Continuei observando, ela se sentou em uma mesa com mais alguns garotos e garotas, sendo que um deles ela beijou. "Então era esse o maldito?"pensei deixando o ódio subir por um instante. Ele era um típico jogador de futebol americano, enorme e com cara de idiota, um loiro de olhos azuis. Controlei minha raiva e logo voltei a me concentrar. O meu maior medo estava se concretizando, Rachel era mesmo popular.

Estava tudo errado. Bella era uma garota madura, tímida e que odiava ser o centro das atenções. Estava tudo errado. "Essa não é Bella, Edward. Conforme- se." Eu me dizia isso, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar dela. Elas eram exatamente iguais. Foi ai que percebi que apesar de toda aquela pose ela parecia completamente desconfortável e deslocada naquela mesa, como se estivesse sendo obrigada a estar lá.

De repente os olhos dela se encontraram com os meus, quando me dei conta estava completamente hipnotizado. Eu havia mergulhado de cabeça nas profundezas daqueles olhos e não conseguia mais sair. O estranho de tudo isso na verdade, foi que ela não desviou o olhar em momento algum. Encarou-me diretamente com uma feição séria e olhar inexpressivo, como se não tivesse nada a dizer e nenhuma opinião sobre aquela troca de olhares, como se estivesse simplesmente me observando e não tivesse nenhum problema em eu estar "observando" de volta. Era nessas horas que não conseguir ler sua mente me deixava louco.

Nossa intensa troca de olhares só cessou quando alguém de sua mesa a chamou.

—Rachel— O imbecil do namorado dela estava chamando por ela. — Estou indo comprar umas barras de chocolate, você quer alguma coisa?—Disse esboçando um falso sorriso.

—Não obrigada, Luke — Ela ainda parecia irritada com ele e com TODA razão.

Depois que Luke saiu da mesa, Bell..quero dizer, Rachel, continuou a comer sua refeição concentrada em seu prato.

—Você já notou que o novato gostoso não tira os olhos de você por sequer um segundo? — Uma garota que estava sentada ao seu lado disse de jeito provocativo.

—Já. — Rachel respondeu logo depois de respirar profundamente, sem tirar os olhos da comida — Esta manhã eu esbarrei nele. Pedi mil desculpas, mas estou achando que ele ficou irritado com o acontecimento. Por que outra razão ele ficaria me encarando desse jeito? Estou começando a me sentir incomodada. —e então ela voltou a olhar diretamente nos meus olhos.

Com seus comentários não consegui evitar surgir um meio sorriso em meus lábios. Ela achava que eu estava encarando-a por que estava irritado por ela ter tropeçado em mim nesta manhã. Eu não poderia ter achado ela bonita? Não poderia ter tido interesse por ela? Rachel era uma versão de Bella mais destemida, menos tímida. Tinha coragem de me encarar de volta por minutos sem desviar o olhar, como se estivesse me chamando pra razão, coisa que Bella jamais faria. Mas seu jeito de pensar e sua insegurança eram definitivamente de Bella. E isso me deixou feliz.

Agora eu a encarava com um meio sorriso no rosto. Devia estar parecendo um sorriso irônico, debochado. Não propositalmente, mas meu meio sorriso às vezes tem esse efeito. Devido a esse estranho efeito, Rachel começou a me olhar diferente de antes. O intervalo entre suas sobrancelhas agora estava enrugado, como se expressasse raiva. Aparentemente ela achava que eu estava debochando ou provocando ela... quem sabe até os dois. Isso estava ficando engraçado. Até aonde essa versão destemida de Bella seria capaz de ir?

—Pra onde você está olhando, Rachel?—Ela desviou o olhar para ver quem a chamava, seu namorado, Luke, havia voltado.

—Hum? Lugar nenhum, eu estava apenas pensativa com o olhar perdido. —Rachel mentiu. Realmente ela não era uma boa mentirosa, mas seu namorado não se importou, mesmo sabendo que era uma mentira deslavada.

Mas por que ela havia mentindo? Pra não arrumar problema com o namorado? Mas isso não fazia muito sentido, eu estava incomodando-a, não estava? Era só ela dizer a seu namorado enorme que eu estava encarando-a há tempos que ele juntaria sua "gangue" e viria aqui resolver o problema. Não era isso que ela queria?

Até aonde ela conseguiria levar aquilo? Eu realmente queria saber.

Resolvi que ficaria lhe encarando até que ela tomasse alguma atitude, fosse boa ou ruim. Eu queria conhecer e entender as reações daquela nova Bella.

Tomada essa decisão, após a aula, fiquei encarando-a enquanto estava encostado no meu carro e ela se movia em direção ao dela. Notei que seu carro também não era nada como o de Bella, Rachel tinha um carro novo e muito caro. Provavelmente ela era de uma família rica, apesar de não esbanjar essa riqueza com roupas e assessórios. Seria ela... humilde?

Continuei a olhá-la, ela já havia notado que eu estava encarando-a, de novo. Ela virou-se pra mim com olhares furiosos, como se dissesse "Qual é a sua???". Não consegui segurar o sorriso diante isso. Quando ela olhou minha reação ficou vermelha de raiva, entrou no carro com tudo e saiu cantando pneu. Isso estava ficando hilário. Não ia me surpreender se qualquer hora ela me desse um soco.

No carro de volta pra casa eu já estava esperando as perguntas. Eu já sabia que ia ser assim, já que todos tinham acompanhado minha troca de olhares intensa com "Bella 2" na hora do almoço.

— Então maninho, está se divertindo? Tinha tempo que não te via sorrir desse jeito. – Emmett perguntou empolgado. Sorri diante a pergunta.

—É, realmente, hoje foi um dia interessante — Respondi casualmente.

—Você em algum momento chegou falar com ela?—Perguntou Alice esperançosa.

—Infelizmente não. Quero que _ela_ venha falar comigo. — Olharam-me com um olhar curioso, formulando algumas perguntas mentalmente.

— E como você pretende fazer isso? — Jasper perguntou sem rodeios. Ri diante da curiosidade de todos. Até Rosalie queria me fazer perguntas, mas não se atrevia a me dar esse gostinho.

— Com o tempo, meu caro. Com o tempo.

Em casa Esme e Carlisle foram informados do ocorrido. Esme parecia radiante e Carlisle, apesar de feliz e curioso, parecia um pouco preocupado. Pude ver nos seus pensamentos que, na verdade, ele estava com medo que eu me envolvesse com a garota sem pensar nas conseqüências, na ilusão de que ela era Bella. Eu entendia sua preocupação, mas eu seria precavido. Não a assustaria. Entraria de fininho em sua vida em busca de respostas.

Eu mal podia esperar pelos próximos dias.

Nos dias seguintes criei uma rotina em relação à Rachel. Eu esperava ela chegar ao estacionamento. Quando ela saia do carro, eu já estava lá, olhando diretamente pra ela. Durante as aulas eu procurava a mente de alguém, que não fosse Luke, para poder ficar analisando-a de longe. Na hora do almoço o mesmo esquema, não tirava os olhos dela nem por um segundo e nem queria. Quando a aula acabava era a mesma coisa, ficava encarando até ela entrar no carro.

Nos dois primeiros dias ela me encarou de volta com os olhos fulminando todas às vezes. Mas a partir do terceiro dia, quando tivemos uma aula de trigonometria juntos, ela mudou de tática. Passou a me ignorar, na ilusão que se ela não retribuísse minhas olhadas eu pararia de olhar pra ela. Ledo engano.

Na aula de trigonometria, por sorte minha e azar dela, eu estava sentado logo atrás dela, permitindo que eu sentisse com perfeição seu cheiro que me deixava zonzo e sedento. Ah, como eu havia sentido falta daquele cheiro maravilhoso.

Como eu estava logo atrás dela, não podia perder aquela oportunidade divina, tinha que fazer alguma coisa. "Como era o nome daquilo que a maioria dos humanos tinha mesmo?....Acho que era...tique nervoso!" pensei me lembrando que muitos humanos tem a mania de sacudir a perna enquanto assistem aula, TV, lêem, jogam, ou seja, o tempo todo.

Posicionei minha perna de modo que se encostasse à cadeira da frente, a cadeira _dela_. Então comecei a sacudir a perna freneticamente como os humanos fazem. Para ela devia está parecendo um terremoto. Percebi que ela apertava os punhos com força e respirava fundo várias vezes, como se estivesse tentando ao máximo se controlar para não bater em alguém. "Isso está ficando bom demais" pensei e continuei a sacudir a perna. O que ela faria??? Eu não estava mais me agüentando quando, de repente, ela se virou para mim com um sorriso muito falso. Ao ver isso lancei-lhe um sorriso divertido, foi ai que ela disse:

— Sei que não é proposital — e com um tom muito irônico— mas você poderia parar de balançar seu pé na minha cadeira?...Obrigada!—Então ela se virou para frente

Não consegui não gargalhar depois disso. Ela visivelmente se enrijeceu diante da minha reação. Foi ai que eu me inclinei pra frente, chegando o mais perto possível de seu ouvido e lhe disse vagarosamente:

—Desculpe-me... Bella. — Eu não devia ter feito isso, não devia ter chamado-a de Bella, mas eu não consegui me segurar na última palavra, ela simplesmente saiu naturalmente.

Pude ver a reação de seu corpo com minhas palavras, seus músculos haviam relaxado, ela estava visivelmente arrepiada e havia ganhado um tom levemente avermelhado. Ela virou seu rosto lentamente em minha direção. Rachel possuía um olhar envergonhado e ao mesmo tempo curioso, ela estava confusa. E mesmo não sendo capaz de ler a mente dela, eu entendia o porquê, afinal, eu havia chamado-a de Bella.

Então o sinal tocou anunciando a mudança de horários. Ela desviou o olhar, lentamente pegou suas coisas e saiu da sala. Depois disso passou uns dois dias me ignorando totalmente.

Era o último dia da semana, minha rotina em relação à "Bella 2" não havia mudado em nada. A aula já tinha acabado e eu estava esperando por ela no estacionamento. Rosalie tinha vindo com o resto dos irmãos no carro dela, alegando que tinha outros planos depois da aula, e já tinham ido embora.

Dessa fez ela demorou a aparecer, a escola estava ficando vazia quando finalmente deu as caras. Fiquei observando-a como de costume e pude notar que dessa vez ela não desviou o olhar como tinha feito nos últimos dias. Olhou-me direto nos olhos, sem raiva alguma, como na primeira vez que tínhamos trocado olhares, e então começou a caminhar em minha direção, destemida, como se tivesse tudo na ponta da língua para me repreender. "É agora..." pensei ficando nervoso ela simplesmente não desviava o olhar por nada e então...

Poft — Rachel escorregou e caiu sentada na neve, toda torta.

—Pff...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA— Tentei segurar o riso, mas definitivamente não dava, comecei a rir loucamente. Como alguém conseguia transformar um momento tenso para um momento ridículo em tão pouco tempo???

Quando finalmente consegui controlar o riso, fui em sua direção e estendi a mão para ela, que ainda estava na neve, com o rosto da cor de um pimentão morrendo de vergonha.

—Você está bem?– perguntei preocupado.

Ela levantou seu rosto e olhou nos meus olhos com raiva. Bateu na minha mão que estava estendida pra ela, se levantou rapidamente, expulsando a neve de suas roupas e então perguntou direta:

—Qual é o seu problema comigo afinal?

XxX

N/A: Bem, ai está o segundo capitulo pra vocês, espero que tenham gostado. Se você não gostou ou esperava mais =((( sinto muito, eu me esforcei.

Eu gostaria de agradecer primeiramente a todas as pessoas lindas e maravilhosas que me deixaram reviews, foi um número muito maior do que eu esperava, eu REALMENTE fiquei encantada com cada uma, quase chorava de alegria lendo-as. MUITO OBRIGADA ^^ e por favor, a cada capitulo conto com a review cheia de opinião de vocês pra me ajudarem a construir os próximos capítulos. Porque eu também não tenho idéia do que vai acontecer. Ta bom?^^

Agora as observações que eu falei no começo. Eu realmente fiquei na dúvida quanto ao nome de Bella, não queria deixar igual senão ia ficar muito mentiroso. Mas algumas pessoas não queriam que eu mudasse, foi meio complicado. Acabou que eu passei metade da noite de ontem procurando nomes de bebês pra ver se achava algum apropriado. Se você não gostou de Rachel ou achou que não combinava nada, me deixe explicar. Durante minhas pesquisas descobri que Raquel significava "cordeiro" ("e o leão se apaixonou pelo cordeiro", sacou sacou?)e achei interessante botar como novo nome de Bella, então como eles estavam no EUA só americanizei o nome. Não me matem pela escolha do nome.

Mas e então? Como estou indo?


	3. Melhor escolha da noite?

N/A: Aí está o capítulo três. xD Dessa vez resolvi botar o PoV da Rachel para que vocês possam conhece - la melhor e também pra mostrar como ela se sentiu sobre tudo que aconteceu e vai acontecer

XxX

Rachel – (Bella 2) PoV

Era isso. Definitivamente aquele garoto estava me dando nos nervos. Ele havia passado a semana inteira, quero dizer, inteira_ mesmo, _me encarando todos os segundos possíveis. Aquilo já era praticamente uma invasão de privacidade. Eu sei que provavelmente quase todas, senão todas, as garotas da escola dariam uma mão para ter Edward Cullen, o novo deus grego da pacata cidade de Cray, encarando-as o dia inteiro, mas aquilo já estava ficando ridículo. Por mais que o cara fosse lindo, tivesse olhos maravilhosos, uma boca perfeita, um cabelo disposto de um jeito sensual, um corpo escultural e-......É...Bem, esse não é o ponto. O ponto era: Aquela perseguição dele já estava me deixando louca.

No começo eu achava que era porque ele não tinha ido com a minha cara, pelo fato de eu ter praticamente desmoronado em cima dele no primeiro dia. Achava que talvez ele tivesse ficado irritado ou com raiva da minha suprema e infalível falta de coordenação que me tornava uma completa desastrada. Mas aparentemente não era isso. Quando me dei conta ele me encarava com sorrisos tortos e debochados, como se estivesse rindo da minha cara o tempo todo. "Tem alguma coisa errada comigo? Papel grudado no sapato? Sujeira no dente? Cabelo despenteado?" sempre me fazia essas perguntas quando ele me encarava com aqueles sorrisos. Todas as vezes que eu sabia que inevitavelmente me encontraria com ele, me checava três ou quatro vezes no espelho e confirmava que estava "tudo em ordem" antes de partir ao seu encontro, para não lhe dar razões _a mais_ de rir da minha cara.

A principio eu achava que se o encarasse diretamente, olhos nos olhos, demonstrando minha total indiferença em relação a ele, então o próprio ficaria sem graça e pararia de retornar o olhar. Uma solução simples e com nexo, não é mesmo?

Então porque deu tão errado? Parece que eu só tinha botado mais lenha na fogueira no instante que eu resolvi encará-lo de volta.

Mas eu não queria ficar por baixo, então resolvi sustentar o meu olhar e decidi que toda vez que ele me encarasse eu devolveria na mesma moeda. Alguma hora alguém ia ter que ceder. E infelizmente essa pessoa fui eu.

Naquela bendita aula de trigonometria Edward havia passado o horário inteiro _chutando _minha cadeira. Nem eu sei como eu não o esmurrei lá mesmo. Consegui, com toda calma que me é peculiar, pedir que ele parasse com tal ato sem agredi-lo verbalmente e fisicamente. Quase uma vitória. Foi aí que pela primeira vez escutei a voz de Edward. Era levemente rouca com um tom aveludado, quase como se ele estivesse cantando enquanto falava. Ele havia sussurrado ao meu ouvido um pedido de desculpas, que em conjunto com sua voz perfeita, me fez arrepiar dos pés a cabeça, me deixando totalmente zonza e deslumbrada. E então ele me chamou de Bella.

"Bella? Quem é Bella?" me perguntei mentalmente.

Inexplicavelmente me senti ultrajada por ele errar nome. Mas a pergunta que não queria calar era "Quem diabos era Bella?", e essa ainda vinha com outra pergunta bônus que seria "E por que raios eu me importo?"

Depois disso eu cheguei à conclusão que ele simplesmente sentia PRAZER em me irritar. Eu deveria ser para ele quase como um _gameboy_ humano, em algum jogo com o slogan "Pentelhe a tia até morrer e você ganha". Não podia ter outra explicação. Sendo assim eu teria que mudar de tática. Encarar de volta só estava fazendo ele se divertir mais e mais. Fora isso eu ainda tinha um namorado e gostava dele... não gostava? E toda aquela troca de olhares com Edward Cullen definitivamente não estava me fazendo bem. Então tive a brilhante idéia de ignorá-lo. Que também não deu nenhum resultado.

Edward simplesmente não me deixava em paz. Parecia que nada que eu fizesse iria adiantar. Ele estava mesmo determinado a atormentar minha vida.

"Então o que eu poderia fazer pra reverter aquele quadro?" pensei já me desesperando. O que eu ainda não havia tentado?

Depois de algum tempo refletindo finalmente me surgiu uma idéia "Mas é claro, como eu não pensei nisso antes? Se eu confrontá-lo de frente, perguntar na sua cara qual o problema dele comigo, ele não vai ter saída. Ou ele vai ficar tão sem graça que nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara, ou vai ter que me explicar por que ele é um demente em potencial."

"É hoje" pensei determinada rumando à saída.

Sabendo que provavelmente ele me esperaria do lado de fora, decidi demorar propositalmente dentro da escola, pois não queria platéia para nossa pequena "troca de idéias". Não que eu me incomodasse com essas coisas de virar centro das atenções quando eu dava as caras, mas também não fazia a menor questão. No meu caso, isso era só uma questão de costume. Quando se é filha do prefeito você se acostuma a ter gente te olhando o tempo todo. Mas era obvio que com Edward era diferente. Ele me observava de um jeito que nem eu conseguia entender.

Chegando à entrada da escola, pude ver Edward encostado no seu carro de longe no estacionamento. Como havia previsto, ele já me esperava. Lancei-lhe o meu olhar mais diplomático e rumei em sua direção. Eu estava nervosa, não conseguia nem imaginar onde aquilo poderia dar.

Mas como na vida nem tudo são flores, eu _tinha_ que cair, não tinha? Minha sorte me assusta. Em um dos poucos momentos da minha vida em que eu queria chegar causando algum efeito, caí miseravelmente e, pra completar, na frente de Edward Cullen.

Quando escutei Edward gargalhando da minha situação e então vindo me oferecer ajuda, a vergonha se misturou com a raiva. Quando me dei conta, já havia recusado sua oferta para me ajudar a levanta e estava de pé falando em plenos pulmões:

—Qual o seu problema comigo afinal?— Perguntei cheia de rancor

—Qual o meu problema com você?— Perguntou como se não tivesse entendido a sentença. —Você vem a mil pra cima de mim, quase como se quisesse me matar. Cai. Eu lhe ofereço uma mão para ajudar você a se levantar. Você recusa minha ajuda como se fosse uma vampira e eu tivesse te oferecido alho. E então pergunta qual o _meu_ problema com você?! A pergunta não seria qual o _seu _problema _comigo_? — Edward respondeu quase rindo. Então era isso? Ele ia se fazer de idiota?

— Não banque o desentendido para cima de mim_, Edward Cullen_. Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando.

—Sei?— Perguntou irônico

—É claro que sabe! – disse perdendo a paciência.

— Então por que você não me diz exatamente do que você está falando já que eu já sei?

— Justamente porque VOCÊ JÁ SABE!!!

—E se eu não souber?

—Você SABE! Pelo amor de Deus, Edward. Para de me enrolar e vai direto ao ponto.

— Está bem...

—...

—...Então...qual é o ponto?— ele perguntou com um meio sorriso

Ele parecia está se divertindo _muito_, como se estivesse esperado décadas para poder fazer aquelas brincadeiras. Eu não iria lhe dar esse gostinho de se divertir as minhas custas. Revirei meus olhos, respirei fundo e falei em um tom acusativo:

—Você passou a semana inteira me encarando. Uma hora sério, outra com um sorriso debochado. O que eu fiz a você afinal? — Ele gargalhou por um instante e se aproximou de mim olhando fixo nos meus olhos

—Você não faz idéia, Bella – "Bella"? De novo? E...e porque ele estava tão próximo assim?

—Rachel. — Respondi dando um passo para trás

— O que?

— Eu me acho Rachel, e não "Bella".

— Eu nunca chamei você de "Bella", _Rachel. _—Estaria eu ficando louca?

—O que? Você chamou! Eu tenho certeza! E já é a segunda vez. — Sua reação foi contrair as sobrancelhas como se estivesse buscando algo na memória e então finalmente disse.

— Você deve ter batido a cabeça quando caiu, Rachel. Está confusa. — Está bem, aquilo tinha sido completamente absurdo.

— Mas eu caí SENTADA!!! Definitivamente suas técnicas de persuasão são terríveis. — Balancei a cabeça inconformada

—Tão terríveis quanto a sua de intimidar alguém. — ele disse aparentemente se recordando do meu tombo. E então eu lembrei o que havia ido fazer lá.

—É, mas aparentemente você sabe fugir de certos assuntos como ninguém!

Ele deu seu meio sorriso costumeiro e então ficou parado por alguns instantes como se estive escutando alguma coisa ou alguém. Seja lá o que ele viu/escutou/cheirou, sua reação foi de repulsão instantânea. Logo depois ele se virou em minha direção e falou divertido.

—Diga o que quer saber.

Estranhei sua reação. Assim tão fácil? Mas eu não iria perder essa oportunidade. Cruzei os braços firmemente e então perguntei:

— Quero saber por que passou a semana inteira me encaran- Não tive tempo nem de terminar a frase. Quando me dei conta Luke havia chegado por trás chamando por meu nome e me abraçando.

— Rachel, amorzinho! Eu estava te procurando.

— Estava?— Perguntei desconfiada. Realmente era uma raridade Luke me procurar.

— Estava! Tenho que falar com você sobre hoje à tarde... Oh, vejo que está ocupada. Não sabia que você conhecia... o novo aluno.

— Só conhecia de _vista_... Até agora.

— Edward Cullen, prazer. — Disse Edward estendendo a mão para Luke, pude notar que sua expressão parecia um pouco mais severa do que o normal.

— Luke Ray, prazer meu. — Luke por outro lado abriu um sorriso. Tudo aquilo era muito estranho.

— Bem, receio ter que partir. Então... acho que até semana que vem. Foi um prazer falar com vocês. Luke, Be...Rachel. —E então ele partiu em direção ao seu carro.

Era difícil de acreditar. Eu não havia conseguido arrancar resposta nenhuma dele, e ele tinha me chamado de Bella _quase _duas vezes só nesse intervalo de tempo. Ele sabia o meu nome, então por que continuava a errar? E outra coisa muito estranha. Logo antes de Luke chegar até pareceu que Edward saberia que seriamos interrompidos, por isso me deixou perguntar. Mas isso não seria possível...seria?

Fui tirada de meus devaneios quando Luke me chamou. Tinha até esquecido que ele estava lá por um momento.

— Rachel, sobre hoje à tarde...

— Certo, certo. Pode falar.

— Acho que eu não serei capaz de ir com você ao cinema.

— O que? Como assim? Isso está combinado desde segunda-feira...

— Eu sei, mas surgiram algumas coisas lá em casa e eu vou ter que sair com minha mãe pra resolvê-los. Você entende, meu amor, não entende?

— Mas.... que tipo de problema? – perguntei desconfiada

— Ah... é...Você sabe. Essas coisas de cartório. Apartamento no nome de não sei quem... esse tipo de coisa. Pois é meu amor, estou com pressa tenho que ir. – Então me deu um beijo apressado na testa e foi embora.

Esse era o tipo coisa que eu não agüentava mais. Esquecendo datas importantes, cancelando todos os nossos encontros com desculpas esfarrapadas, fornecendo carinhos rápidos e gélidos. Eu já estava farta de tudo aquilo. Não que eu esperasse grandes coisas de Luke quando comecei a namorá-lo. Sempre tive em mente a possibilidade de ele estar comigo pela mesma razão que quase todas as pessoas ao meu redor estavam: meu dinheiro e poder. Mas eu esperava que, sendo meu namorado, ainda que por essas razões, ele me tratasse com carinho e desse valor ao que ele tem. Mesmo que o valor que ele se referisse fosse eu ser a filha do prefeito. Mas pelo visto nem esse era suficiente.

Era triste, até um pouco emo de se dizer, mas eu me sentia completamente sozinha naquela cidade.

Passei todo o caminho de volta para casa pensativa. Um pouco deprimida. Cheguei em casa, uma mansão muito bonita e bem decorada, e fui direto para o quarto. Não estava com a menor vontade de fingir simpatia com a minha madrasta, Meg, e nem de responder o questionário infinito de "como foi o seu maravilhoso dia?" do meu pai, Philip. Eles não eram ruins. Não que eu me desse super bem com a minha madrasta, mas nós nos forçávamos a ter uma boa convivência pelo bem do meu pai. Ela era perfeitamente suportável. E meu pai eu sempre me dei bem, o único problema é que ele parecia hiperativo com doses extras de glicose o tempo todo. Sempre elétrico e alegre.

Devo ter puxado minha calma, que nem era tanta assim, da minha falecida mãe. Ela morreu no parto. Apesar de eu não me lembrar dela, por questões lógicas, meu pai sempre me mostrou suas fotos e sempre falava de sua personalidade, jeito, temperamento... tudo que eu quisesse saber.

Mas "famílias" á parte... E agora o que eu faria sozinha em uma sexta feira anoitecendo? Eu tinha duas opções. Ou eu ligava para alguma das minhas amigas falsas e marcava um programa qualquer, o que iria envolver muita puxação de saco e falsidade pura, ou iria sozinha mesmo para o cinema.

Definitivamente a segunda opção me pareceu mais atraente naquele instante. Eu poderia até me arrepender depois, mas eu não queria pensar nisso agora.

Chegando ao cinema pude notar que havia muitas pessoas conhecidas no recinto. Por educação cumprimentei todas, variando de tchauzinhos de longe e beijinhos no rosto. O filme já estava escolhido desde a segunda-feira. Luke e eu havíamos combinado de assistir "The host", uma ficção cientifica romântica que envolvia alienígenas. Aparentemente foi tirada de um livro muito antigo. Parecia interessante.

Comprei meu ingresso, passando por olhares curiosos que se perguntavam por que eu estava sozinha no cinema, e depois me dirigi para a fila da pipoca. Neste momento, eu me perguntei algumas vezes mentalmente se eu havia feito a _melhor_ escolha para minha noite, pois eu podia ver ao longe, no inicio da fila, Edward Cullen comprando uma pipoca.

N/A: Acho que algumas pessoas estão se perguntando do comportamento do Edward. Então acho que eu tenho que explicar. Eu acho tão engraçado ver o Edward desesperado por atenção, fazendo todo tipo de coisa pra chamar a atenção da Rachel. Porque assim, com Bella ele tinha causado uma má impressão e foi atrás dela provar que ela tava errada. Provar que ele era gente boa e acabou se interessando mais do que já tava por ela. Ai ele ficou naquela de "invisto ou não invisto" que vcs conhecem. Já Rachel ele QUER se aproximar, mas ela não da muita brecha então ele faz de tudo pra chamar a atenção dela. Essa é minha explicação pro Edward ter ficado um pouco OOC. Mas não se preocupem, no fundo ele continua perfeito como sempre foi e ele vai mostrar isso mais pra frente. Okay?

Agora eu tenho uma pergunta pro próximo capitulo. E eu espero que vocês respondam por que eu estou na profunda duvida. **No cinema o Edward leva a Alice com ele ou não leva???**


	4. O que ela pretendia fazer?

N/A: Acho que o resultado sobre Alice vir ou não vir foi esmagador =) Eu ainda recebi varias opiniões de como o capitulo deveria proceder. Infelizmente não dá pra seguir todas e eu já tinha minha seqüência de fatos montada na mente. Mas ainda sim eu espero que agrade!

XxX

Edward PoV

Lendo mentes e tendo uma irmã que vê o futuro não foi difícil descobrir que Rachel iria ao cinema naquela noite.

Enquanto eu "conversava" com ela naquela tarde, pude ler os pensamentos do seu namorado imprestável e asqueroso, Luke, durante sua aproximação. Ele pretendia cancelar a programação que havia combinado com ela há tempos.

"Esse filme 'The host' parece ser muito idiota e sentimental. Tenho coisas muito mais interessantes para fazer ao anoitecer. Como ir naquele bar fora da cidade e levar algumas garotas..." Só com esse pensamento, o imbecil me deu o local, o filme e uma boa idéia do horário da sessão em que meu objeto de estudo se encontraria. Mas se ele cancelasse sua ida ela ainda iria?

Por não poder ter certeza, fui obrigado a perguntar para Alice se ela havia visto alguma saída hoje no futuro de Rachel. Ela ficou desconfiada, mas pediu que eu aguardasse algum tempo. Quem sabe quando ela teria uma visão.

Após 'algum tempo' ela veio até mim e disse que viu sim uma saída, mas só me diria pra onde se eu a levasse junto. Eu, logicamente, me recusei, até porque além de eu ter uma boa idéia da onde ela estaria, eu podia ler os pensamentos de Alice. Mas Alice nunca se daria por vencida, então me comunicou que eu querendo ou não ela iria. Eu podia ver o quanto ela ansiava em poder falar com Rachel. Alice queria, tanto quanto eu, saber se havia alguma relação entre Bella e ela.

Vendo-me sem opções fui obrigado a levá-la. Talvez até fosse bom, quem sabe Rachel gostasse de Alice e o fato dela estar comigo provavelmente facilitaria a segunda parte do plano.

Chegando lá tratamos de nos misturar. Alice foi para fila dos ingressos e eu para fila da pipoca. O que foi? Como eu disse, nós estávamos tentando nos misturar, e quem raios vai ao cinema sem comprar uma pipoca? E quem sabe Rachel poderia querer também.

Quando finalmente chegou minha vez na fila da pipoca, eu senti aquele cheiro maravilhoso e hipnotizante invadindo minhas narinas como se estivesse me chamando. Aquele cheiro que eu não conseguia viver sem. Não, não era a pipoca, era o cheiro de Bella.

Peguei minha pipoca rapidamente e me virei para olhá-la. E lá estava Rachel, linda como sempre, em toda sua gloria ao lado de...Alice???

—Oi Rach! Como vai? – Alice falou alegremente surgindo ao lado dela. O que aquela criatura tinha na cabeça afinal?

— É...oi. Está...tudo bem, eu acho. — Rachel falou com um olhar extremamente confuso e desconfiado, por razões lógicas.

—Então, que filme você vai assistir?— Alice perguntou como se não soubesse a resposta

—"The host"...

—Nooooooossa!!! Que coincidência, eu também!— Ela disse quase saltitando

—hehe...pois é! Ei, você por acaso não é-

—Minha irmã. – eu disse dando um sorriso para Rachel quando finalmente me aproximei delas. – Perdoe a empolgação dela, mas ela estava louca para te conhecer.

— Mas é claro que eu estava! Você não para de falar dela um segundo! E não é toda garota que causa esse efeito no meu irmão, viu? – Ela disse lançando uma piscadela para Rachel. Se Alice já não fosse morta, provavelmente eu teria matado-a naquele instante. Se em menos de 5 minutos ela já tinha feito aquilo então imagine no resto do dia? Aquela noite iria ser longa.

"Calma, Eddie! Depois você vai me agradecer por isso!" Ela ainda teve a cara de pau de pensar isso.

—Ah, é mesmo?? — Rachel disse me olhando com um meio sorriso satisfeito. Alice definitivamente ia me pagar por essa.

— É sim! O tempo todo! Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, me chamo Alice Cullen. É um prazer enorme conhecê-la – Ela disse abrindo um enorme sorriso. Alice realmente parecia empolgada e feliz.

— Rachel Fox. O prazer é todo meu. — Fox? Acho que eu já tinha ouvido aquele sobrenome antes...do que era mesmo?

— Fox? Você por acaso tem algum parentesco com o prefeito? – Então era isso. Ela tinha o mesmo sobrenome do prefeito. E Alice, sempre discreta, foi logo direto ao ponto

— É...Na verdade sim. – Ela disse corando um pouco. – Sou filha dele.

Aquilo sim era uma novidade pra mim. Talvez por isso, mesmo sem ela fazer nada, mesmo sem se emperiquitar toda, mesmo sem agir como um deles, ela era popular.

—Oh! Isso eu não sabia. Então, você vai assistir ao mesmo filme que nós, certo? Que tal sentarmos juntos? – Com Alice perguntando era mais difícil dela recusar a proposta. Quem sabe trazê-la não tenha sido tão ruim.

Rachel ficou por alguns instantes calada como se estivesse refletindo e então eu disse:

— Vamos. Você está sozinha, não está? E vir sozinha ao cinema é um pouco triste. Não se preocupe, a gente não morde. – Bem, aquilo não era _exatamente_ verdade, mas ela não precisava saber disso. Além do mais, pelo menos _ela_ eu jamais morderia.

— É, inacreditavelmente você tem razão. Mas fique você sabendo que só vou fazer isso por causa da Alice. – Foi impossível segurar o riso.

— Certo, certo. Como quiser. Eu _acredito _em você. – Eu disse ainda rindo, olhando fixo nos olhos dela. Percebi então que ela parou de respirar e ficou com o olhar perdido por um instante. Será que...eu estaria deslumbrando ela, assim como eu fazia com Bella? Foi aí que de repente Alice pegou-a pelo braço e saiu puxando ela na direção da sala. Logo após agarrá-la pelo braço, se virou para mim e então começou a gritar:

— Vamos logo, Edward! O filme vai começar! Se não andarmos logo não pegaremos lugares bons, ou pior ainda, lugares _perto_ um do outro. – Sem ter como discordar apenas as segui para sala onde seria exibido o filme.

A sala estava bastante cheia, mas com minha visão excepcionalmente boa no escuro e com direito a zoom vampiresco, conseguimos encontrar três lugares bons e perto. Então sentamos nessa ordem: Alice, Rachel e eu.

O filme de fato era interessante. Alice não parava de fazer comentários sobre o filme com Rachel e era visível que ela não se incomodava com isso, parecia até gostar. Pelo visto elas se tornariam amigas mais rápido do que eu pensava. A pipoca terminou mesmo no colo da Bella2. Ela estava tão entretida no filme e na pipoca que nem ao menos questionou nossa ausência de fome.

Quando o filme estava perto do final, a pessoa que estava atrás de Rachel acidentalmente, ou não, esbarrou feio na cadeira dela, exatamente no momento em que ela bebia um copo de refrigerante com tudo, o que resultou em um banho gelado e grudento por toda sua extensão.

—Oh Deus.— Rachel disse surpresa – Que droga!

— Essa não, Bella! Mas que desastre! – Alice disse sem pensar. Que ótimo! Mais uma louca pra chamá-la de Bella.

— "Bella"? Quem é Be- Antes que ela pudesse terminar sua frase irritada, comecei a puxá-la em direção a saída da sala, para evitar mais perguntas.

— Eu vou também. – Alice disse se levantando. Ela já havia visto o erro que tinha cometido.

— Não! – Eu disse virando pra ela e falando baixo – Você fica...pra...segurar os lugares e contar o que nós perdemos. Vamos Rachel.

— Ei, me larga! Ei...você está surdo???

Chegando do lado de fora da sala, fui à busca de papeis para poder ajudá-la a se enxugar, peguei bolos e mais bolos de papel enquanto ela aguardava ensopada e encostada em uma das paredes. Por sorte, se é que se pode chamar disso, ela usava uma blusa preta levemente decotada e jeans escuros, o que era bom, visto que depois que secasse não seria mais visível o estrago feito.

—Tome. – Entreguei boa parte dos papeis pra ela, e ela começou a se limpar.

Eu, muito educado, tentei ajudá-la. Mas assim que encostei os papeis em sua blusa, ou na visão dela, em sua _barriga,_ ela parou sua tentativa de se enxugar e ficou me encarando com olhares MORTAIS. Está bem, dessa vez eu admitia. Ela sabia como intimidar alguém. Recuei na mesma hora, e então ela disse devagar como se quisesse que eu absorvesse cada silaba:

— Toque em qualquer lugar estranho e você pode se considerar um homem MORTO. – Ela falou dando _bastante_ ênfase na última palavra. Se ela soubesse o quão irônica foi essa frase provavelmente ela não teria dito. Em condições normais eu até riria, mas ela estava tão séria que dava medo.

— Credo, sua ingrata. Eu só estava tentando ajudar. – Disse emburrado. Então aconteceu algo inesperado, pelo menos pra mim. Ela riu. Simplesmente riu. Não um riso irônico e maldoso, mas sim um riso de divertimento, como se ela estivesse achando tudo muito engraçado. Então ela se virou e foi ao banheiro feminino para que pudesse se limpar melhor.

Logo depois que ela foi ao banheiro nossa sessão começou a sair. Alice rapidamente chegou a mim.

— Vocês demoraram muito! E onde está Bella? – Ela perguntou passando o olhar como se estivesse procurando por ela.

— No banheiro, se limpando melhor. E é Rachel! Não cometa mais esse erro. Eu já a chamei de Bella duas vezes. Se continuarmos com isso ela vai querer saber quem é Bella.

— Foi um acidente. Não vai se repetir. – Ela disse convicta – Então, Edward, você tem certeza que vai chamá-la para aquele lugar agora? Você quer mesmo fazer isso?

— Alice, você sabe que eu não quero fazê-la sofrer, mas infelizmente não temos outra opção. Você sabe que isso é o melhor pra ela. Quanto mais adiarmos será pior. – Ela assentiu, mas não parecia convencida.

Rachel então chegou parecendo triste.

— Poxa, que pena. Não acredito que perdi o final do filme.

— Não se preocupe. Eu venho assistir de novo com você se necessário. – Disse bem humorado

— Oh, Edward. É muita gentileza sua, mas não será necessário. Pode ter certeza. – Ela disse ainda _mais_ bem humorada que eu.

— Então, pra onde iremos agora? – Alice perguntou se fingindo contente

— Bem, eu não sei vocês, mas eu estou querendo ir para casa depois desse banho.

—Ahhhh nãão Rach! Ainda está muito cedo e você já se limpou. Não da nem pra perceber que você se sujou.

— É, _Rach!_ Vamos lá. Tem um barzinho por aqui que eu estou louco pra conhecer. – Falei em meu tom mais convincente. Ela passou um tempo pensativa, parecia insegura, até que finalmente disse.

— Okay, é uma sexta à noite e eu não tenho nada pra fazer. Mas não garanto ficar mais do que cinco minutos, está bem? Só vou para dar uma olhada.

— Está certo. – Eu disse soando um pouco sério demais. "Ela só vai precisar de segundos mesmo" pensei aflito.

Então ficou combinado que eu dirigiria na frente e ela me seguiria, levando Alice no carro dela. Alice havia decidido ir com ela com o pretexto de se conhecerem melhor, mas no fundo eu sabia que era uma medida tomada por ela para que Rachel não fugisse de última hora depois que ela visse aonde o bar era.

Chegando lá, depois de muitos minutos dirigindo civilizadamente, para que ela pudesse me acompanhar, descemos dos carros e nos encontramos perto da entrada do bar.

— Então...por que um bar tão longe assim? – Perguntou desconfiada.

— Eu escutei um conhecido falando sobre ele. E ele não poupou elogios ao descrevê-lo. – De certa forma aquilo era verdade. E eu já podia sentir o cheiro nojento que vinha dele. Com certeza ele estava lá.

— Então, vamos entrar? – Alice disse falsamente em empolgada. Provavelmente ela apenas queria acabar com aquilo o mais rápido que desse.

— Claro. – Disse Rachel tranqüila.

Entrando lá, pude notar que o lugar era organizado, bem "bonitinho", com luzes neon pelo lugar e muitas mesas espalhadas pelo recinto. Então finalmente olhei Luke. Ele parecia parcialmente bêbado, mas não dava para saber exatamente, pois ele se encontrava grudado na boca de uma mulher qualquer. Aquela visão seria terrível para Rachel, e eu não fazia idéia de como ela iria reagir. Se ela iria espernear, se iria onde ele para começar a brigar ou bater, se iria chorar, se iria correr de lá. Eu estava pronto pra tudo. Inclusive para esmurrá-lo se necessário. Não queria fazê-la sofrer, mas ela precisava saber a verdade.

Então olhei para ela. Pelo visto ela acabara de olhar Luke e sua "amiga". Ela ficou parada olhando com olhos arregalados e surpresos para sua mesa, como se não conseguisse acreditar no que estava vendo. Passou alguns instantes naquele estado e então seu olhar e expressao começaram a se modificar de surpresa para raiva, ódio, sofrimento, angustia, dor. Eu comecei a ficar desesperado, não suportava vê-la daquele jeito. Eu queria tirá-la dali.

— Vamos, Rachel. – Eu disse segurando seu braço como se fosse puxá-la para tirá-la dali. Ela já tinha visto o suficiente. Ao contrario do que eu pensava, ela se desfez da minha mão como se quisesse permanecer naquele local e então, com a feição seria, começou a andar totalmente determinada em direção a mesa de Luke.

E Agora? O que ela pretendia fazer?

XxX

N/A: E Agora???=O Proximo capitulo no PoV de Rachel. Assim vai ser mais interessante. Perdoem os erros ortográficos, de pontuação, e tudo mais. Eu queria postar esse capitulo logo então não deu para enviar para minha Beta. Mesmo assim eu queria agradecer do fundo do coração a ela todas as correções dos capítulos anteriores e pelas idéias quando eu travo. Obrigada Sophia *.*

Outra coisa, eu tava pensando em fazer alguma mudança no visual da Rachel. Tipo mudar o corte ou pintar o cabelo dela xD Para que possa simbolizar a mudança nem-tao-radical dela. Tipo, ela vai cortar relações com todos que so querem saber dela por dinheiro. É só uma idéia...mas oque vocês acham?


	5. Da cor do cabelo

N/A: Leitores, não me abandonem. Eu amo vocês! Suas Reviews são de suma importância para existência dessa fic! =D

Deixem sua marca!\o/

Gostaria de dizer que esse capítulo foi o maior e o mais divertido de se escrever até agora. Sem mais delongas. Com vocês: o Quinto capitulo.

XxX

Rachel PoV

"Eu não posso acreditar no que eu estou vendo."

"Como?? Como ele teve coragem de fazer isso comigo?"

"Onde eu errei com ele?"

Sim. Esses, provavelmente, seriam os pensamentos de uma pessoa normal ao se deparar com aquela cena horrível: Seu namorado beijando uma piranha dez vezes mais bonita que você. No meu caso, nenhuma dessas sentenças se quer ousou passar pela minha cabeça.

Eu podia acreditar piamente no que eu estava vendo. Não tive duvidas que era Luke.

Eu sabia que ele tinha muito mais do que coragem suficiente pra fazer aquilo comigo. Sempre soube do que ele era capaz, aquela era a prova concreta disso.

Eu não havia errado com ele. Nunca fui grudenta e nem desinteressada. Nunca o deixei na mão quando ele precisou. Nunca briguei com ele por TPM. Nunca fui ciumenta. Nunca fui fútil nem tagarela... Talvez esse tenha sido meu "erro". Ser boazinha demais.

Acho que no fundo, no fundo, eu sempre soube que era boa demais pra ele. Só que aparentemente eu era muito carente para largá-lo e ficar sozinha. Mas essa tinha sido a gota. Eu _sabia_ do que ele era capaz. Só que enquanto eu não visse nem ouvisse nada a respeito de nenhuma traição, eu não teria do que reclamar. E assim foi durante seis meses.

Agora eu via com meus próprios olhos o que aquele desgraçado andava fazendo pelas minhas costas. Então tudo que passou na minha mente nesse momento não foram frases depressivas e inconformadas, mas sim um bom e belo "filha-da-puta vigarista e mentiroso".

Eu estava me tremendo de raiva, estava com tanto ódio que seria capaz de matá-lo ali mesmo. Ou pelo menos esmurrá-lo até que ficassem em coma. Infelizmente qualquer ação violenta ou escandalosa, sendo filha do prefeito, iria me fazer parar na primeira folha do jornal da cidade de Cray. E meu pai ficaria arrasado. Ainda sim eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não ia ficar só olhando.

Consumida pelo ódio, fui em direção a mesa em que eles estavam e sentei, silenciosamente, em uma das cadeiras disponíveis, de modo que eles não se distraíram do beijo melado e pornográfico em que estavam. Respirei profundamente, juntei toda calma e falsidade possíveis naquele momento e então disse com meu melhor sorriso:

— Oi Luke. Ainda não terminou de resolver as coisas com sua _mamãe? _– soei mais cínica do que pretendia.

Nesse instante Luke congelou, arregalou os olhos e então virou rapidamente para mim, empurrando a mulher que o acompanhava para longe. Sua face transmitia surpresa, susto e pavor. Muito pavor. Aquilo era bom.

—Ra...Rachel! Não é o que você está pensando. – Por que todo cafajeste mentiroso tem que usar aquela frase?

—Luke, eu não _precisei _pensar nada, eu simplesmente VI tudo. – Ele ficou me olhando assustado e nervoso. Parecia sem saber o que fazer. – Eu só queria que você soubesse que você é o projeto de homem mais patético, asqueroso, nojento, ridículo e insignificante que eu já tive o desprazer de conhecer em toda minha vida.– Então para minha surpresa ele começou a rir. Mas era uma risada nervosa.

—Rach, você está exagerando, meu bem. Você sabe que eu gosto mesmo é de você. Essa aqui é só um divertimento á toa, um passatempo. – Ele realmente bateu todos os recordes no quesito "cara de pau" com essa.

— Ei, com quem pensa que está falando? – A mulher ao seu lado disse ofendida, mas foi ignorada.

—Ou você está me achando com cara de idiota ou tem sérios problemas mentais. – Disse inconformada. Como ele podia ser tão... tão confiante e estúpido depois de eu ter visto aquilo?

— Rach, por favor... Pare com isso – Ele me disse como se eu parecesse absurda naquele momento. E então segurou meu braço, tentando me acalmar. Eu me desfiz o mais rápido que pude daquele toque repugnante e então falei querendo terminar com aquela conversa:

— Olha aqui, Luke. Fique você sabendo que a partir de hoje, eu farei _tudo_ que estiver em meu poder, que não é pouco e você sabe, para acabar com sua vida. – Disse com um sorriso maligno no rosto e então concluí – E se eu fosse você, iria logo fazendo as malas para evitar toda a humilhação. – Dei um meio sorriso vitorioso. Pude ver que ele estava horrorizado, incrédulo, com medo. Parecia até meio verde.

Terminado o meu serviço, me levantei e dei as costas para eles, caminhando na direção da saída.

E então vi Edward.

Eu já havia até esquecido que ele estava por lá, e com Alice. Acabei dando um showzinho particular para eles. Pensei que ambos ficariam horrorizados com a minha reação, mas, estranhamente, eles pareciam orgulhosos.

E foi aí que o Luke puxou meu braço com força, me obrigando a encará-lo, e começou a gritar comigo.

— VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE ME AMEAÇAR DESSE JEITO! SUA PUTA METIDA!!! – Está bem, agora eu me sentia ofendida.

Pude ver de rabo de olho Edward caminhando enfurecido em nossa direção. Coisa boa dali não iria sair. Então eu teria que agir antes que Edward nos alcançasse. Olhei para Luke com a mais profunda calma e disse:

— Você realmente não faz idéia de com quem se meteu – Essa frase foi seguida de uma joelhada segura e _muito_ bem dada no meio de suas pernas, fazendo com que ele instantaneamente me largasse e começasse a gemer e se contorcer de dor. Nada mais do que merecido.

Então dei as costas e rapidamente fui em direção a saída do recinto, acompanhada de Alice e Edward que tentavam, de forma fracassada, segurar o riso. Tinha que sair dali rápido antes que Luke se recuperasse e resolvesse vir atrás de mim.

Assim que eu saí de lá, toda minha coragem e pose de dunora se esvaíram. Sumiram simplesmente. Agora, naturalmente, eu tremia muito e tinha vontade de vomitar. Tudo que eu queria naquele momento era minha cama, mas eu ainda tinha que dirigir até minha casa. Então fui, de forma meio desesperada, na direção do meu carro. E então Alice começou:

— Está louca? Você não está em condições de dirigir. Se for desse jeito vai acabar se matando. – É, nisso ela tinha razão. Não estava mesmo em condições boas para dirigir. Mas então o que eu faria? — Não se preocupe Rach. Eu levo seu carro e Edward me acompanha até sua casa.

Sorri agradecida. Alice era uma pessoa boa.

—Obrigada Alice. – Agradeci honestamente e fui em direção a porta do passageiro do meu carro.

— Não!!! – Alice gritou de repente. – Você não vai comigo. Você vai com o Edward!

— O que? Por quê?

— Por que... eu...estou com gases! Isso, gases. Muitos gases! Terríveis e mortíferos. Você vai morrer intoxicada se for comigo! Olha lá, o Edward está te esperando. Vai logo! – Ela disse me empurrando na direção dele. Alice definitivamente tinha um parafuso a menos. Isso era certeza. Mas eu gostava dela.

Quando eu cheguei perto dele, ele parecia estar segurando o riso.

— Alice disse que está com gases e é para eu ir com você – Disse de uma vez só. Tenho certeza que corei enquanto falava isso. Assim que terminei a frase ele começou a gargalhar. Eu não soube identificar se foi por causa do problema da Alice, ou se foi da minha cara.

Quando se controlou, ele olhou para mim com um sorriso torto que só ele sabia dar e me disse:

— Entre. – Ele se acomodou no banco e ficou esperando a minha entrada. Sem saída, eu entrei no carro e me encolhi em um canto.

Então, finalmente, o carro entrou em movimento.

Se naquela manhã me dissessem "Você vai voltar para casa hoje a noite de carona. No carro de Edward Cullen e com ele dirigindo" eu perguntaria se a pessoa andava enfiando a cabeça na privada e dando descarga por diversão. Eu nunca pegava carona. Sempre preferi dar carona a receber. Eu gostava de dirigir. Dava-me uma sensação de liberdade. E eu só o conhecia há uma semana e já estava pegando "caroninha" com ele. Isso era ridículo. Mas, por outro lado, é claro que tudo aquilo tinha uma explicação. Isto só havia ocorrido devido às circunstâncias que se passaram. Não vai se repetir. Não mesmo.

Passamos vários minutos em silêncio no carro. E a viagem seria longa, pois o bar era fora da cidade. De repente, mesmo eu tentando controlar meus pensamentos, as lembranças de Luke vieram à tona. Como nos conhecemos, o primeiro beijo, o pedido para o namoro, os momentos felizes e então a traição. Comecei a me tremer novamente e quando me dei conta lágrimas escorriam incessantemente pelo meu rosto. Apesar de toda minha postura controlada e centrada naquele momento em que eu ameacei Luke, eu ainda era uma adolescente que tinha acabado de perder o namorado, e inevitavelmente, estava miserável.

Aquela dor no meu peito... eu não conseguia controlar. E isso não facilitava nada as lágrimas cessarem. E o pior de tudo é que eu estava desmoronando bem na frente de Edward. Não sei por que aquilo me incomodava tanto, mas era péssimo.

"Eu deveria ter ido com Alice. Teria sido melhor, mesmo que tivesse que agüentar suas bombas" - Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Edward finalmente falou:

—Ele não merece suas lágrimas. Ele não é bom o suficiente para você. – Aquilo devia estar sendo tão desagradável pra mim quanto para ele. Uma louca que ele mal conhecia, chorando compulsivamente do carro dele. Mas ainda sim ele tentava me consolar.

Eu não podia deixar aquilo ficar pior, chorando mais ainda e reclamando da minha vida. Afinal, ele já estava fazendo um favor e tanto, então tentei, com todas as forças que me restavam, acrescentar um pouco de humor para descontrair a conversa. E para que Edward não ficasse achando que eu ia me matar ou que era frágil demais.

— Você acha? Então quem é bom o suficiente para mim? _Você?_ – E então comecei a rir humorada, limpando as lágrimas que estavam por todo meu rosto.

— Talvez. – Ele disse sem tirar os olhos da pista. No começo parecia um pouco sério, mas depois deu um sorriso desgostoso, como se o que ele tivesse dito fosse uma piada de muito mau gosto. O que aquilo queria dizer?

— Hum, então ou você é muito bom, o que eu duvido, – disse dando um sorriso malicioso – ou eu sou ruim demais. Parando para pensar, isso na verdade foi uma ofensa. Como ousa me ofender? – Disse em meio a risos.

— Sua maneira de interpretar as coisas realmente me assombra. – Ele disse com um meio sorriso balançando a cabeça. – E na verdade quem me ofendeu aqui foi você. Está afiada hoje, hein?

— Ah, sem dramas. Você sabe que eu não estava falando _muito_ sério.

— Eu sei. Mesmo que eu fosse tão ruim quanto você falou, ainda sim você não saberia, visto que a gente mal se conhece. Talvez eu seja mau mesmo. – Ele disse me encarando com um meio sorriso.

— Você??? Pfff, pela sua cara você não mataria uma mosca. E olhe para pista pelo amor de Deus. – Ele voltou a olhar para pista

— Talvez uma não uma mosca, mas quem sabe um leão... – Ele disse tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi.

— Leão? Você caça... leões? – Ele pareceu meio assustado com a pergunta e então riu.

— Pode se dizer que sim.

— Você está falando serio? Isso não é uma caça muito convencional. – Eu disse pensativa.

— Eu que o diga. – Foi a vez dele ficar pensativo.

Então pela primeira vez prestei atenção nas músicas que estavam tocando em seu carro.

— "Inverno" de Vivaldi! Eu adoro essa música! – Eu estava surpresa. Jamais pensei que Edward Cullen apreciasse música clássica. Hoje em dia era extremamente raro pessoas que gostassem desse estilo musical. E ele parecia tão surpreso quanto eu quando viu minha reação.

— Você gosta de música clássica? – Perguntou incrédulo – Ou seus pais a fizeram escutar até você dizer gosta?

— Claro que não. – Respondi emburrada. – Tive aulas de ballet, piano e violino quando mais nova. Era quase impossível não acabar gostando.

— Piano e violino, é? Um dia vou querer olhar isso.

— Vai sonhando. Não vai acontecer. Não lembro nem onde fica o dó – Disse negando com todas minhas forças – E você, gosta das clássicas por quê?

— Preciso de um motivo para gostar? Digamos que eu escuto faz muito, muito tempo.

— E isso é mais ou menos quanto tempo?

— Acredite, _muito _tempo mesmo. Isso é tudo que você precisa saber. – Ele parecia um pouco tenso, então preferi não insistir. – Mas diga... "Inverno"? – Ele continuou – Geralmente as garotas preferem a "Primavera", quero dizer, as poucas garotas que gostam de música clássica.

— Não sei... Acho a "Primavera" um pouco melosa demais. Muito "florida". Acho a "Inverno" mais profunda. – Disse pensativa.

De repente ele começou a dar um sorriso divertido.

— Você não é lá uma garota muito convencional.

— Nem você um garoto convencional.

— Não precisa ficar na defensiva, Rachel. Não foi uma ofensa. – Ele disse parecendo estar se divertindo.

— Eu sei. Minha intenção também não foi te ofender. – Disse com um sorriso simpático.

E assim a conversa se manteve num ritmo amigável. Quando me dei conta, já estava perto de casa, indicando o caminho a ser seguido.

Quando finalmente chegamos, agradeci Edward antes de sair do carro.

— Obrigado por me deixar em casa, Edward...

— Sem problemas. – Respondeu dando um sorriso sincero. Acho que era a primeira vez que eu via seu sorriso verdadeiro. E era... lindo. Provavelmente induzida por aquele sorriso, falei meio que sem pensar direito:

— E... obrigada por... me animar e... me fazer companhia. – Quando vi já tinha dito. Acho até que corei um pouco. – Então, Tchau! – Disse batendo a porta do carro o mais rápido que conseguia, me arrependendo um pouco daquelas palavras. Nem tive tempo de ver a reação dele.

— Ei, Rach. – Disse Alice saindo do meu carro e caminhando em minha direção. – Como foi a volta com Edward? – O que ela quis dizer com isso?

— Foi boa... eu acho. – Disse um pouco cabulada. – Alice, obrigada por trazer meu carro. Foi muita gentileza sua.

— Disponha Be...Rachel! Boa noite então, se precisar de qualquer coisa, qualquer hora do dia, me ligue! – E então ela me entregou um papel e foi na direção do carro de Edward.

Quando abri o papel, confirmei minha idéia que ela tinha me dado mesmo seu número anotado no papel. Guardei dentro de minha bolsa. Tive a impressão que iria precisar dele em breve.

Botei meu carro para dentro e subi para meu quarto. "Que sensação estranha" Foi o que pensei.

Apesar do pouco tempo que nos conhecíamos e de todo o começo ruim e implicância, só com aqueles poucos momentos juntos, eu já sentia que os conhecia há anos. Mesmo sem nenhuma intimidade, eu tinha essa impressão. O que era muito estranho, visto que eu demorava anos pra confiar e considerar alguém. Pra mim aquilo tudo era muito incomum. Talvez fosse até uma coisa boa, mas eu não tinha certeza.

Durante a madrugada fiz uma recapitulação dos fatos daquela noite. Definitivamente tinha que parar de ficar rodeada por pessoas que só queriam saber do meu dinheiro e poder, pois estava mais do que claro que essas pessoas só me trariam mais tristezas e decepções.

Eu pensava que podia conviver com elas numa boa, mas estava errada. Qualquer sentimento que eu desenvolvesse por esses indivíduos só me traria dor no futuro. O correto era cortar o mau pela raiz. E era isso que eu iria fazer a partir de hoje.

Sem querer pensar em mais nada e plenamente satisfeita com as minhas decisões, decidi dormir.

_Estranhamente eu sempre tive a habilidade de saber quando estava sonhando. E dessa vez com certeza era um sonho. Os fatos se davam de forma tão rápida e surreal que não poderiam ser verdade._

_Eu me via no chão de uma casa muito bonita, com uma decoração que parecia ligeiramente antiga, se comparada aos dias de hoje, e aparentemente arrumada para algum aniversário. Mas parte dessa decoração, pratos, presentes e vidros, estavam no chão, juntos a mim. _

_Meu antebraço estava sangrando e cheio de cacos. Pude ver um homem loiro, muito branco, ao meu lado, como se estivesse analisando o ferimento. Nunca tinha visto ele antes... ou tinha? Percebi também que meus cabelos estavam bem maiores do que de costume. O que era estranho, pois eu não gostava de deixar o cabelo ficar grande._

_E então a imagem mudou drasticamente. De repente eu via Edward em uma espécie de inicio de floresta e uma casa ao fundo._

"_Mas que raios é isso? Agora dei pra sonhar com Edward?" foi meu pensamento momentâneo. E então ele começou a falar comigo, no meu sonho._

— _Bella, nós estamos indo embora. – Os olhos dele pareciam frios._

_Ótimo, era só o que me faltava. Ele e Alice já tinham me chamado tanto de Bella, sabe-se lá porque, que eu já estava até começando a SONHAR com isso. Veja só o absurdo. _

_E então apareceu o precipício. _

_Esse, ao contrário dos outros, não era um sonho novo. Por muitas noites sonhei que pulava de um precipício incrivelmente alto. E então acordava. Mas aquele sonho que se repetia várias vezes provavelmente era motivado pelo meu pavor de alturas. E lá estava eu, mais uma vez, encarando o precipício. Então, pela primeira vez, fui capaz de olhar minha face enquanto pulava, e eu parecia estranhamente... feliz._

Naquele sábado, depois de uma serie de decisões importantes esonhos estranhos, eu acordei inspirada a fazer alguma mudança no visual. Estava cansada de ter a mesma cara por tanto tempo. A maioria das meninas faziam loucuras nos cabelos desde novas e eu nunca tinha feito nada. Não porque não me deixavam ou porque eu tinha medo de ficar careca. Era simplesmente minha falta de vontade. Mas toda a vontade que me faltou durante todos esses anos veio à tona hoje. E eu não queria desperdiçar essa chance.

Tomei meu café rapidamente, cumprimentei meu pai e Meg e fui correndo para o salão antes que a vontade passasse. Mesmo que fosse me arrepender mais tarde, eu queria fazer aquilo.

— Veja só que quem está aqui! Se não é a Rachel! – Disse Lauren, uma bicha louca do salão.

— Oi Lauren. Como vai? – Perguntei educadamente.

— Vou ótimaaaaa, meu bem! Então, veio fazer as unhas? Ou quem sabe uma hidratação?

— Na verdade, vim pintar o cabelo.

— O que????? Isso sim é novidade! – Ela/ele disse empolgado(a) – Pensei que esse dia nunca chegaria! Então minha flor, qual vai ser a cor? Já decidiu?

— Vermelho. – Meu cabelo já era levemente avermelhado mesmo, então eu só iria realçar.

— UUUUIIIII, arrebentou pirua! Vai ficar lindaaaa com a sua cor de pele. Então vamos meu bem, que eu quero te ver ruiva é HOJE.

Quando saí do salão me sentia ótima. Lauren tinha toda razão. O vermelho me caiu muito bem. Estava orgulhosa de mim. Eu precisava daquilo. E era bem simples, quando eu me cansasse daquela cor, era só botar meu castanho escuro que eu voltaria a ser a Rachel de sempre.

Por onde eu passava chamava atenção de olhares curiosos. Sendo filha do prefeito de uma cidade do tamanho de Cray era possível que todos os moradores me conhecessem pelo menos de vista. Então com uma mudança daquela, claro que eu não passaria despercebida.

Percebendo que ia passar o sábado e o domingo sem fazer absolutamente nada, já que agora eu não tinha mais namorado e amigos para me chamar para sair, resolvi passar na locadora e pegar muitos filmes para ocupar todo meu fim de semana.

Eu poderia facilmente acusá-lo de perseguição se eu não chegasse depois dele em todas ás vezes que nos encontrávamos.

Ele ficou me olhando com um olhar curioso enquanto eu entrava na locadora.

— Você anda me seguindo? – Edward me perguntou com ar divertido enquanto eu dava os meus primeiros passos no recinto.

— Apesar de eu saber que você adoraria que isso fosse verdade, mas não, Edward. Eu não estou te seguindo. – Eu estava estranhamente feliz em vê-lo.

— Está bem, eu finjo que acredito em você. – E lá estava o seu sorriso torto. – Pretende passar o fim de semana grudada na TV?

— Provavelmente. E você?

— Também. Talvez dar uma volta á noite.

— Então você já está melhor do que eu. – Onde será que ele iria?

— Talvez. – E lá se vai mais um sorriso torto. – Já tem idéia dos filmes que vai alugar?

— Mais ou menos. Estava pensando em algum com muito sangue e cabeças rolando. Uma ficção também cairia bem.

— É, uma garota nada convencional. – Eu parecia diverti-lo

— Não é que eu não goste de romances. Eu até gosto muito de romances. Só acho que... Você sabe... Não me fariam muito bem por esses dias.

— Entendo. – Sua reação foi um pouco séria e rígida, parecia incomodado. Ele não tinha gostado de saber que eu gostava de romance?

— Mas eu realmente adoro ficção e cabeças rolando. – Acrescentei. Então ele riu.

— Às vezes você é estranha. Então, que tipo de ficção você gosta? Quem sabe eu possa ajudá-la. Aliens, lobisomens, vampiros...

— Vampiros! – Disse prontamente. – Adoro filme, livro, histórias, fantasias, qualquer coisa de vampiros. É uma paixão antiga.

Nessa hora Edward pareceu exageradamente surpreso com a minha resposta. Tanto que ficou sem palavras e de olhos arregalados durante um bom tempo.

— Então... você... acha que pode me indicar algum filme? – Perguntei desconfiada.

— Por que gosta tanto de vampiros? Não sabe que eles são extremamente perigosos para humanos? – Ele parecia um pouco enraivecido.

— Edward, você pirou? Está falando como se vampiros existissem. – Então ele desfez sua cara de incredulidade misturada com raiva e ficou pensativo.

— Você...você tem razão. – Ele disse olhando nos meus olhos e então começou. – Eu indicaria alguns clássicos. Bem antigos, mas ótimos. Como "Entrevista com Vampiro" ou "Van Hellsing".

— Já vi esses. Talvez até pegue eles novamente hoje. São realmente ótimos. Já que estamos falando de clássicos...você já viu "Anjos da Noite"? Se não viu acho que você deveria-

— Pfffff...como se um vampiro pudesse se apaixonar por um lobisomem. – Ele falou como se eu tivesse contado uma piada inédita.

— _Você_ é que é estranho às vezes. – Ele começou a rir e então se aproximou _demais_ de mim.

— Você ainda não viu nada. – Então ele virou de costas para mim e começou a caminhar levando alguns filmes para o caixa. E eu fiquei lá, abestadamente olhando para ele. Por um segundo tinha até esquecido de respirar. Espero que ele nunca descubra que causa esse efeito em mim.

Depois de pagar, ele tornou a me olhar e disse, acenando, um tchau.

— Tchau, Rach. Foi bom te ver. Espero que a gente se encontre por ai de novo. – Ele já tinha voltado a andar em direção a saída quando de repente se virou para mim, com o seu melhor sorriso. – Ah, e a propósito... Você ficou linda ruiva.

Naquela hora eu tinha certeza que estava da cor do meu cabelo.

XxX

N/A: Bem, meus queridos leitores. Para o próximo capitulo eu ainda não sei qual PoV eu vou usar. Qual é o preferido de vocês? Vou ter que fazer um estudo de caso quanto a isso. E agora a noticia triste. TALVEZ eu demore um pouco para eu postar por duas simples razões.

Primeira: Eu acho (opinião de autora) que o próximo capitulo vai ser o melhor da fic até agora. Vão acontecer umas coisas bem legais e eu quero trabalhar-las a fundo para que fique perfeito *.*

Segunda: Meu Eclipse está chegando ai (eu ainda não li, é triste, mas é verdade.) Eu me segurei para não ler na net. Então serão 3 dias sem escrever nada apenas obcecada com o livro.

Mas não me abandonem, por favor. O melhor ainda está por vir. Acreditem =)

*Só para adentrar vocês no dialogo caso alguém não conheça: ***Le quattro stagioni** (em português, _As quatro estações_) é uma obra composta por quatro concertos para violino e orquestra(Inverno, Primavera, Verão e Outono), criada pelo compositor italiano Antonio Lucio Vivaldi, em 1723. O estilo de música patente nesta obra denomina-se música barroca.*

*Preferi não mencionar se na locadora tinha DVD ou Blue Ray ou sei lá o que porque daqui a 117 anos com certeza vai ser outra coisa ai muito mais louca.


	6. Então era isso

N/A: Ahh, tou de volta xD Desculpa a demora (que nem foi tão grande). Terminei de ler Eclipse...Acho que eu esperava mais. Passei o livro todo irritada com os personagens. Tudo bem, eu supero. O BD deve ser melhor xD

XxX

Edward PoV

Eu estava com sede, _muita _sede. Há tempos não caçava. Desde antes de vir para Cray. Mas achei que não teria problemas tão cedo com a minha vontade de sugar o sangue alheio, visto que eu já era extremamente controlado depois de tantos anos de existência. Mas é claro que eu também não contava com a presença de uma garota que tivesse o cheiro mais maravilhoso do mundo para minhas narinas. O perfeito e exato cheiro de _Bella_.

Com tantos anos sem senti-lo, era mais do que natural que tivesse diminuído drasticamente, mas não totalmente, minha resistência a ele. A tamanha sede, combinada com seu cheiro inebriante, deixava realmente difícil me manter perto dela sem matá-la. E eu _queria_ me manter perto, e, logicamente, não queria matá-la. Tudo isso me levava a uma conclusão: Caçar essa noite.

Na locadora tiveram momentos em que eu cheguei perto até _demais _para manter minha sanidade intacta. E ela com seus cabelos ruivos, que apesar de ter ficado linda com aquela cor, só me fazia lembrar ainda mais do seu sangue adocicado. Não foi nada fácil me controlar. Então preferi fugir, ignorando toda minha necessidade de conhecer mais sobre ela. Descobrir alguma coisa que talvez me provasse se ela tem alguma ligação com Bella ou não.

Eu tinha consciência que provavelmente essa descoberta nunca chegaria a acontecer. Como eu conseguiria _provar_ para mim mesmo que elas são, ou não, relacionadas? Não era como se eu pudesse chegar para Rachel e perguntar: "Mas e ai? Você se lembra de ter se jogado de um penhasco esses últimos tempos... E morrido?". Eu tenho certeza que ela já duvida o suficiente da minha sanidade. Dar razões a mais para ela pensar que sou louco não ia me ajudar em nada.

Apesar de saber que não iria ser fácil, ou até mesmo possível, eu queria tentar.

Eu não tinha nada a perder e a curiosidade em relação a ela estava me consumindo. Mas, para conseguir me manter perto dela sem que a mesma corra muitos riscos de vida, eu tinha que caçar. E logo.

— Emmett, o que vai fazer essa noite? – Perguntei casualmente

— Não sei, provavelmente ficar acordado. Por quê? – Respondeu debochado

— Eu falo sério, Emmett. Deixe de gracinhas. – Falei sem nenhum humor na voz – Eu vou caçar essa noite. Gostaria de ir comigo? Tem tempo que você não caça, não é mesmo?

— Ah, entendo. Está tendo problemas com "Bella"?

— Digamos que ela agrava a situação que já não está boa.

Então ele riu alto.

— HAHAHA! Entendo, cara. Okay, eu vou com você. Também estou necessitado.

— Ótimo. Vou pegar algumas coisas e a gente pode partir. – Foi ai que escutei os pensamentos de Emmett

"Ixe, o zíper de Edward está aberto." Imediatamente direcionei minha visão para minhas calças, esperando ver o zíper escancarado, e encontrei... Ele totalmente fechado.

— HAHAHAHAHA, você sempre cai nessa, maninho. Que lerdo! Não sei como nunca foi morto em uma luta, sendo inocente nesse tanto. – Emmett ria como uma hiena desvairada.

— Nossa, Emmett. MUITO engraçado. Todo cheio de criatividade. – Disse com palavras carregadas de ironia. – Um verdadeiro _comicuzinho._

— WOW, olha a agressão verbal maninho! – Ele disse sem ainda conseguir parar de rir. Virei e fui pegar o que eu queria. Discutir com Emmett com certeza não me levaria a nada.

xxx

Definitivamente aquela caçada estava impossível. Tanto eu quanto Emmett não estávamos tendo sorte alguma. Os animais estavam raros, escassos e escondidos. Já havia passado das três da manhã e não tínhamos matado nem metade da nossa sede.

— Talvez fosse melhor se voltássemos amanhã, com mais claridade. Você sabe, os animais gostam de claridade, então é mais fácil de pegá-los. Além disso, podemos chamar Alice, Rosalie e Jasper para nos acompanhar. Eles também não caçam faz tempo. Alice os arrastou para fazerem compras com ela hoje, então não puderam vir. O que acha? Você já bebeu bastante sangue e não vai "morrer" de sede até amanhã. – Disse Emmett

— Olha, é difícil acreditar, mas você tem razão. Voltaremos amanhã para terminar o serviço. Você sabe que mais do que todos: eu tenho que me empanturrar de sangue.

— Eu sei, Edward. Eu sei. Então, vamos?

— Hmmm, você pode ir na minha frente. Tenho um lugar para ir antes.

— HAHAHA. Mesmo não podendo ler sua mente como você lê a minha, tenho certeza do lugar aonde você vai. Mande minhas lembranças a ela.

— Cala boca Emmett. – E então parti floresta à dentro.

xxx

Rachel tinha uma casa enorme, realmente digna de um prefeito. Se eu fosse "normal", poderia passar horas procurando por seu quarto naquela mansão, mas seu cheiro, que chegava a ser perturbador, não deixava que eu me perdesse. Então fui exatamente e sem muito esforço de encontro com a janela de seu quarto.

Pude entrar silenciosamente e sem problemas. Notei que o lugar era grande, com as paredes brancas e com toda decoração roxa. Ela tinha todos os equipamentos de última geração, mas ainda sim haviam estantes significativas e cheias de livros.

Depois dessa breve análise, fui à direção de sua enorme cama. E lá estava ela, dormindo profundamente, parecia um anjo. Era fascinante. Exatamente igual à Bella.

Naquele momento, todos os sentimentos de arrependimento, obsessão, paixão, amor, saudade, que estavam reprimidos e adormecidos durante um longo tempo, vieram à tona com todas as forças, como se nunca tivessem ido embora por nenhum segundo. E por lá ficaram. Eu queria beijá-la, eu queria beijá-la mais do que tudo. Queria dizer que a amava e que ela era a única para mim. A única que um dia conseguiu tocar meu coração e a única que vai permanecer nele por toda eternidade. Eu podia sentir o amor puro, profundo e perfeito circulando novamente em minhas veias.

Mas aquela não era Bella, não era _minha_ Bella. Por mais que fossem idênticas, ela não havia sido a mulher que roubou meu coração gélido e nunca mais me devolvera. Que o levou com ela para onde quer que tenha ido após sua morte.

Eu estava tão confuso, atordoado e perdido em meus próprios pensamentos que só voltei a mim quando Rachel, de repente, abriu os olhos e ficou me encarando intensamente. Logicamente eu me assustei, ela me pegou totalmente desprevenido. Fiquei sem reação, sem mexer um músculo sequer, completamente hipnotizado por aqueles olhos.

"O que ela vai fazer? Gritar? Pedir por socorro? Tentar me bater? Se assustar? Desmaiar?" Minha mente não parava de trabalhar formulando todas as possíveis reações que ela teria. Foi aí que ela franziu as sobrancelhas de modo engraçado e fez um bico mal humorado. Parecia até que estava emburrada. Então começou a abrir a boca lentamente, vagarosamente, de modo que me deixou mais aflito ainda "Meu Deus, O QUE ELA VAI FAZER???"

— De novo? Você não se cansa de freqüentar meus sonhos, Edward? – Ela parecia levemente enraivecida enquanto perguntava. E então fechou os olhos, se aconchegou em sua cama e voltou a dormir tranquilamente. Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Um sonho? Ela achou que estava sonhando?" Me perguntei mentalmente, me sentindo profundamente aliviado. "E o que ela quis dizer com 'de novo' e com 'freqüentar seus sonhos'? Quantas vezes ela já sonhou comigo? Com o quê necessariamente ela sonhou?" Depois desses pensamentos, eu me sentia um bobão feliz. Quem sabe ela sonhara com alguma coisa sem ser dessa vida?

Apesar da felicidade repentina, eu não queria arriscar minha sorte. Decidi sair de lá antes que ela resolvesse acordar de novo.

xxx

Passei o domingo inteiro caçando, procurando qualquer animal que tivesse alguma gota de sangue e que pudesse ajudar a me satisfazer plenamente. Na segunda-feira, eu queria estar completamente livre da sede para que segunda fosse fácil ficar na presença dela.

xxx

Na segunda de manhã, eu esperei Rachel encostado no meu carro como havia feito durante praticamente toda semana passada. Tinha a esperança que ela falaria comigo. Eu só não esperava que assim que ela chegasse e mostrasse o visual novo, todas as garotas da escola quisessem elogiá-la pela atitude e aparência. Algumas com elogios verdadeiros, outras morrendo de inveja. Pude ver ela agradecendo sem graça toda babação de ovo e tentando fugir daquele rebuliço o mais rápido possível. O que, na verdade, não era nem um pouco rápido. Então ela simplesmente não me viu. Senti uma pontada de decepção. Mas tudo bem, ela não escaparia na hora do almoço.

Logo no primeiro horário, Rachel tinha aula com Luke. Eu estava ligeiramente preocupado, me perguntando como ele e ela iriam reagir um com o outro após todo aquele alvoroço no bar. E, infelizmente, eu teria que acompanhar todo o acontecimento através da mente de Luke. Isso me deixava enojado.

Rachel se sentou ao lado dele como fazia normalmente. Abriu o notebook e ficou olhando para frente, sem desviar o olhar do quadro. Ela estava visivelmente nervosa, com as mandíbulas constantemente sob pressão. Aquela situação estava incomodando-a profundamente.

"_Eu preciso dar um jeito dela me perdoar. Talvez até voltar comigo. Caso contrário essa vadia vai transformar minha vida num inferno e eu vou ter que sair daqui. Calma Luke, Calma. Ela só estava com raiva no outro dia e descontou-a em mim. É bem provável que ela esteja arrependida do que fez e deve estar até querendo pedir desculpas. Ficou tão perturbada com o fim do namoro que até pintou o cabelo. Deve estar doida pra voltar só que como é muito teimosa, ela não vai admitir de cara. Tenho que iniciar a coisa pedindo desculpas e fazendo cara de arrependido e sofrimento."_ Definitivamente aquele Luke queria perder o pescoço.

"Rach... Rach! Está me ouvindo??? Rach???" Luke estava sussurrando para Rachel, e ela estava visivelmente ignorando ele. "Rach!" Ele chamou mais uma vez e então segurou o braço dela.

Rachel se virou para ele, com um olhar gélido e indiferente, e então disse calmamente:

"Ah... Você ainda está aqui. Pensei ter dito para você _sumir_ da cidade." Sua reação deixou Luke assustado.

"Ra...Rach. Você está exagerando. Nós precisamos conversar direito. Para...você sabe... nos acertarmos."

Rachel deu um riso humorado e então retrucou

"Eu não tenho absolutamente nada para 'me acertar' com você, não perca seu tempo."

"Eu estou tentando me desculpar, Rachel. Eu sei que eu errei. Você não merecia isso. Me desculpe, quero que tudo volte a ser como antes entre nós."

Ele disse com a voz mais culpada que conseguia fazer, mas na verdade estava se mordendo de raiva.

"E o que te faz ter a doce ilusão que eu acreditaria nas suas desculpas? Você se mostrou um _ótimo_ mentiroso nesses últimos tempos. Como vou saber que você não está mentindo, já que faz isso o tempo todo?" Suas palavras foram certeiras e sem piedade.

Luke engoliu seco e respondeu:

"Meu amor, eu estou sendo totalmente honesto com você. Acredite em mim."

"Vocês dois aí atrás. Parem de conversar. Caso não tenham notado a aula já começou" O disse professor com uma carga de ironia em suas palavras e toda sala voltou os olhares para os dois.

"Só um instante professor." Rachel olhou rapidamente para o senhor que dava aula de Historia e voltou a encarar Luke que estava completamente confuso com sua resposta para o professor.

"Senhorita Rachel Fox. O que pensa que está fazendo?" Perguntou o senhor ficando irritado.

"O que foi isso, Rachel_?" _Cochichou Luke.

"Professor, assim que eu resolver esse problema, o senhor pode me mandar para diretoria se quiser. Eu irei arcar com as conseqüências de meus atos, mas só depois que eu terminá-los" Da onde ela tirou aquela coragem toda? Provavelmente estava agindo movida a pura raiva que sentia naquele momento. "Se ajoelhe, Luke."

"_O que?"_ Ele perguntou revoltado. Não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

"Ajoelhe-se agora e peça perdão." Ela estava sendo muito clara e rígida em sua voz. Era possível sentir o ódio em seus olhos.

"Senhorita Fox!"

"Eu não vou fazer isso!" Disse ele transtornado.

"Se não fizer isso nunca terá meu perdão. E você _sabe _o que isso quer dizer. Caso contrário, se fizer, não moverei sequer um dedo contra você ou sua família. E você quem escolhe."

"Senhorita Fox, pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui???"

A atmosfera estava tensa em toda sala. Rachel não parava de encarar Luke e Luke olhava para o chão, considerando os prós e os contras da proposta. O professor não parava de gritar, e os alunos olhavam atentos e ansiosos para cena, esperando para ver como aquilo tudo ia se desenrolar.

Então Luke, completamente envergonhado, humilhado e completamente enraivecido, se levantou da cadeira e começou a se ajoelhar vagarosamente, para a diversão da sala, que filmava e tirava fotos. Em sua mente, ele pensou em todos os xingamentos possíveis e acho até que chegou a inventar uns novos. Quando estava completamente ajoelhado e humilhado ele cochichou vagarosamente:

"Me perdoe, Rachel."

"O que? Eu não ouvi."

Nesse instante ele se tremeu de raiva. Estava para explodir de tanto ódio.

"Me perdoe, Rachel" Enfim ele disse mais alto com a voz falhando ao pronunciar as palavras.

"Ah, sim... Agora eu ouvi, mas me diga, Luke. Pelo o que mesmo que eu estou tendo que te perdoar? Eu não me lembro. Você poderia me dizer? "

O silêncio reinou na sala. Até o professor já tinha parado de gritar e acompanhava o acontecimento, curioso com a resposta que Luke daria. Luke, por sua vez, se manteve calado fitando o chão.

"Diga para que todos possam ouvir. Fale o motivo pelo qual você está pedindo perdão. Diga em voz alta para que todos possam saber o cretino vigarista que você é. Eu _quero_ que todos saibam quem você é de verdade."

Foi aí que Luke levantou o rosto enfurecido, olhando diretamente para Rachel e disse com todas as letras em alto e bom som:

"Me perdoe, Rachel Fox, por ter traído você em diversos locais, por diversas vezes e com diversas mulheres. Satisfeita agora?

Então um sorriso torto se formou nos lábios dela.

"Totalmente. A partir de hoje não tenho mais absolutamente nada a ver com a sua pessoa. E como prometido, não farei nada contra você." Então ela se virou para frente como se estivesse esperando a aula começar.

Na sala, todos pareciam chocados e horrorizados. Aquilo visivelmente seria motivo de fofoca por um longo tempo. Então o professor limpou a garganta com o intuito de chamar a atenção dos alunos que estavam agitados e começou a agir como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

"Então...como eu estava dizendo, os Franceses..."

Depois disso, durante o resto das aulas que eram antes do almoço, eu fiquei observando-a através da mente dos outros. O incrível é que ela quase dormiu todas as horas. Ela realmente tinha um sono inacreditável. Principalmente depois de tudo que tinha acontecido no primeiro horário.

xxx

Quando finalmente chegou o horário do almoço, eu estava curioso com o que ela faria. Visto que ela provavelmente não sentaria na mesma mesa de Luke. Talvez ela fosse ficar em outra mesa com algumas amigas curiosas que queria saber tudo que tinha acontecido com Luke esses últimos dias. Há essa altura toda escola já devia estar sabendo, com detalhes, tudo que havia acontecido.

Eu já estava lá, sentado com toda minha família e esperando ela aparecer. Então ela chegou com sua bandeja e começou a analisar o local. Primeiramente seus olhos pararam na mesa em que ela costumava sentar. Cheia de atletas, lideres de torcida e gente rica. Como se tivesse reagido por reflexo, ela fez uma cara de desgosto e repulsa, era obvio que ela achava que não pertencia àquele lugar. Então ela desviou o olhar da mesa e continuou analisando o refeitório. Provavelmente ela procurava uma mesa vazia para que pudesse sentar. Foi ai que ela botou os olhos na minha mesa e a dos meus irmãos. Á primeira vista, ela parecia meio surpresa, como se não estivesse esperando nos olhar lá. Então Alice começou a acenar para ela, freneticamente e super empolgada.

Rachel sorriu genuinamente para ela.

Antes que ela desviasse o olhar, eu puxei para trás uma das cadeiras que estavam vazias e encostadas na mesa, para dar a entender que estávamos convidando-a á se sentar. Eu queria que ela sentasse conosco. Todos nós queríamos. Talvez não Rosalie, mas quem se importa?

Quando Rachel percebeu o que eu havia feito, pareceu um pouco surpreendida e confusa. Passou alguns segundos refletindo e então sorriu. Sorriu e começou a caminhar em longos e seguros passos até a nossa mesa.

— Rachel!!! Que bom que você decidiu sentar com a gente! – Disse Alice cantarolando.

Rachel riu sem graça e pediu licença para se sentar.

— Bem, estes daqui são Alice, como você deve lembrar, Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper. – Todos educadamente riam ou acenavam em sua direção.

— É..é um prazer conhecê-los ­– Rachel disse sendo simpática.

— Então Rachel, fiquei sabendo que você _acabou_ com a raça dele hoje na sala. – Emmett falou animado. Realmente, burro e insensível como uma porta.

A pobre mal havia sentada e já escutava uma coisa dessas. Ela provavelmente deve estar querendo sair correndo daqui. Preciso lembrar de mais tarde esmurrar Emmett.

— Emmett! – Rosalie disse em tom de desaprovação

— O que foi? Isso foi um elogio!

Para surpresa tanto minha quanto a dos outros, ela começou a rir, como se realmente tivesse achado engraçado.

— Tudo bem, não tem problema. É realmente eu acabei com a raça dele. E estou orgulhosa por isso. – Ela disse animada. Todos, inclusive eu, olhamos com espantados para ela. – Não é do meu feitio humilhar as pessoas. Por favor, não pensem isso de mim. O problema foi que ele praticamente PEDIU por isso.

— Hmm, isso é verdade. – Eu disse confirmando sua fala. E todos acenaram a cabeça em concordância.

A partir de então, minha Bella2 passou a se sentar em nossa mesa todos os dias, transformando nossos almoços silenciosos e cansativos de décadas em almoços alegres e espirituosos.

xxx

Passaram-se umas duas semanas desde que Rachel começou a sentar conosco. Estava tudo indo tudo bem e estranhamente normal. Ela já estava super amiga de Alice, parceira de crime com Emmett e mantinha uma relação amigável com Jasper e Rosalie. Mas ainda sim, eu não tinha nenhuma pista, tirando a aparência e cheiro, se ela tinha alguma relação com Bella ou não.

Era uma quarta feira, dia de aula de trigonometria, a única que eu tinha com Rachel. E era dia de prova. Eu já estava em minha carteira quando ela chegou e habitualmente se sentou na minha frente.

— Bom dia, Edward. – Ela disse sem emoção. Parecia preocupada.

— Bom dia, Rachel... Que cara essa? Alguém morreu? – Perguntei tentando parecer desinteressado.

— Ainda não, mas vai... Em breve.

— Cruzes, do que você está falando?

— Que eu vou ser morta pelo meu pai assim que ele olhar minha futura nota de trigonometria. – Eu tentei, mas não consegui controlar o riso.

— Você é muito estressada. Nem fez a prova ainda. Quem sabe cai só as que você sabe fazer?

— É, sim, claro. Muito reconfortante! Hum, vejamos... A julgar pelo meu conhecimento geral em trigonometria, agora eu tenho a esperança de poder tirar até um... ZERO REDONDO!!! Nossa! Que lindo! Era tudo que eu precisava! Meu pai vai _adorar_! – Ela disse com a voz carregada de ironia.

— Você realmente não estudou NADA?

— O que você acha? – Ela perguntou como se eu tivesse problemas mentais. Sempre sutil. – Absolutamente NADA. Antes de ir para casa ontem, fui obrigada a ir a uma droga de uma festa da alta sociedade. Cheguei em casa morta e fui direto para cama. E, para terminar de ajudar, eu nunca presto atenção nessa aula por que _certas pessoas_ não deixam. – Ela me encarou lançando um olhar mortal.

— Isso é só desculpa sua, não me venha com essa. Toda vez quando eu paro de te pentelhar, você fica quase dormindo em cima do notebook. Só o que eu faço, na verdade, é te manter acordada. Você deveria é me agradecer por isso!

Assim que eu terminei de falar, enquanto ela me lançava olhares de incredulidade, o diretor da escola entrou na sala e se posicionou diante de todos. Ele limpou a garganta, anunciando indiretamente que tinha um comunicado a fazer, e então começou a falar:

— De acordo com a programação escolar haveria uma prova de trigonometria hoje. Mas infelizmente um parente muito próximo do professor Paul faleceu ontem pela tarde, o que lhe impossibilitou de elaborar a prova. – Rachel parecia estar em um conflito pessoal enquanto o diretor falava. Não sabia se ficava feliz pelo cancelamento, ou se ficava triste pelo professor. – Contudo, nós não podemos atrasar de forma alguma nosso cronograma. Então Paul decidiu que vocês farão um trabalho em _duplas_. Ele me indicou um livro de trigonometria pura que tem centenas de questões e falou para que eu escolhesse aleatoriamente cinqüenta delas para cada dupla. De modo que raramente, ou nunca, se repetissem as questões de uma dupla para outra. Isso tudo já foi preparado, e para que eu possa entregar para vocês eu só preciso dos nomes que compõem cada dupla, nos próximos... – Ele olhou no relógio pensativo – vinte minutos. Então, por favor, escolham sua equipe e venham pegar suas questões. A propósito, é para sexta.

Nessa instante Rachel virou para mim com olhos arregalados, brilhantes, desesperados e cheios de esperança. Resumindo, ela estava com um olhar de cachorro pidão. Deu vontade até de dar a ela um biscoito Scooby. Irresistivelmente engraçado.

Segurando o riso com todas as minhas forças e forçando uma feição séria, eu falei:

— Me dê um bom motivo para aceitá-la como minha dupla, visto que você não sabe de NADA.

— Eu... eu... Eu não tenho um bom motivo. MAAAS eu posso te subornar!

— Tenho tanto dinheiro quanto você.

— Hhmmmm, eu... eu te levo nas festas mais chiques e te apresento para as mulheres e garotas mais bonitas da cidade. Que tal? – Ela disse com um sorriso promiscuo. O que ela achava que eu era?

— Não, obrigado. – Disse cruzando os braços, dando a entender que minha opinião seria inflexível, apesar de ter concordado em ajudá-la desde o primeiro momento em que vi aquele olhar pidão. Só queria ver o que eu podia conseguir dela. – Seu tempo está passando. – Lembrei Rachel que permanecia pensativa há algum tempo.

— Já sei! – Disse ela empolgada. – Eu toco Vivaldi no violino para você ver. – Tinha dado certo. Acabei conseguindo até mais do que eu esperava. – E então? – Ela perguntou refazendo o bendito olhar.

Fingi pensar e analisar e proposta oferecida, e então respondi:

— Tudo bem, você me convenceu.

— YEEES!!!! ESTOU SALVA! – Ela disse botando as mãos para céu, como se agradecesse por um milagre divino, quase pulando de alegria.

— Não se esqueça da sua promessa. Eu _vou _cobrar. – Fiz questão de lembrá-la – Começaremos as questões essa tarde.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Ela parecia nem me dar ouvidos, estava feliz demais para se concentrar nas minhas palavras.

xxx

Naquela tarde, nós ficamos na escola após a aula e fomos direto para biblioteca. Assim que chegamos lá, eu expliquei para ela todo o assunto. Percebi que quando ela está acordada e prestando atenção, ela aprende muito rápido.

Então resolvemos dividir as questões. Vinte e cinco para cada um. Quando eu já estava lá para décima quinta, fazendo de forma vagarosa para mim, Rachel começou a resmungar.

— Ahhh, que saco! Eu não agüento mais fazer isso! E agora que eu cheguei na décima! – Ela falou com um tom entediado enquanto deitava o tronco na mesa. – Como você agüenta?

— Hmmm, acho que é a pratica. – Respondi me voltando para ela. Então ela ficou me analisando com um olhar curioso.

— Eu já te disse que seus olhos são estranhos? Eles parecem ir mudando de cor no decorrer na semana. Tem hora que está mais escuro e tem hora que está mais para mel. – Eu já tinha ouvido aquele tipo de comentário antes. E ainda sim eu continuava sem uma explicação lógica. – Hm, não importa. Deve ser impressão minha, efeito da luz, sei lá.

De repente ela se levantou da cadeira onde estava.

— Vamos dar um tempo nisso aqui, Edward. Eu estou cansada e tenho um lugar para te mostrar. Vamos? – Eu podia ter começado a falar o quanto aquele trabalho era importante em nossas vidas e que nós tínhamos pouco tempo para terminá-lo, mas na verdade eu não dava a mínima e ainda estava curioso demais quanto ao local que ela queria mostrar. Então eu a segui sem ao menos abrir a boca.

Depois de uma longa caminhada pelos corredores da escola, finalmente alcançamos a porta do tal local. Rachel colocou a mão em um de seus bolsos e de lá tirou uma única chave. Introduziu a mesma na fechadura e então abriu a porta.

"Ah, então era isso." Pensei impressionado.

XxX

N/A: Então meus amores. Peço desculpas pela demora. Tenho algumas coisas para falar, então LEIAM! xD

Eu sei que eu falei "o próximo provavelmente vai ser o melhor até agora". PERDÃAAAAAAAAAO =~~~~~~ eu TIVE que deixar a parte BOA para o próximo capítulo. NÃO ME MATEM, deixem eu explicar. Esse sexto, na minha visão, já estava ENORME e com MUITOS acontecimentos pra um mesmo capitulo (foram surgindo idéias enquanto eu escrevia). Se eu botasse a parte fundamentalmente linda nesse capitulo também ia ser coisa demais para minha cabeça e a de vocês também.

Mas se serve de consolo, o sétimo capitulo já esta quase pronto. \o/ YEAH! Ele vai ser curtinho, mas vai ser na medida certa. E com esse sim eu espero agradar. ^^

Então, quem quiser o capitulo 7 ON logo, mande uma review! *\o/* Porque eu só vou postar depois de ganhar uma quantidade solidária de Reviews MUAHAHAHAHA, eu sei ser cruel não sei?

Quem ta curioso pra saber aonde a Rachel levou o Edward levanta a mão o/

(ps: e a piada do zíper vai especialmente para minha digníssima Beta, Sophia. Obrigado por cedê-la para minha fic ^^)


	7. Mas como?

N/A: ai está o bendito e prometido sétimo capitulo. Ele é relativamente bem pequeno se comparado aos anteriores, mas espero que vocês gostem ^^ E vou informar que eu estou esperando BASTANTE REVIEWS para postar o próximo okay?^^ E perdoem os erros gramaticais. Esse capitulo nao foi betado.

Enjoy it

XxX

Edward PoV

Depois de uma longa caminhada pelos corredores da escola, finalmente alcançamos a porta do tal local. Rachel colocou a mão em um de seus bolsos e de lá tirou uma única chave. Introduziu a mesma na fechadura e então abriu a porta.

"Ah, então era isso." Pensei impressionado. "Uma sala de música"

A sala era grande e espaçosa. Tinha todos os instrumentos musicais imagináveis dispostos de maneira que todos ficavam visíveis. Para um apreciador de música aquilo era o paraíso.

— E então? Gostou? – Ela perguntou animada, pulando na minha frente

— Muito! – Respondi honestamente feliz. ­­– Não sabia que aqui tinha um lugar como esse.

— É, eu acho que a maioria não sabe mesmo. – Ela respondeu fazendo uma careta. – Esse lugar só é freqüentado por alguns alunos e professores. Ainda que ele não seja popular, eu faço questão que meu pai mande verba para conservar os instrumentos como novos. – Foi ai que ela abriu um sorriso satisfeito. Eu não tinha idéia que ela gostava tanto assim de música.

— Então... Você me trouxe aqui para pagar sua promessa? Pelo visto você mentiu quando me disse que não se lembrava mais de nada sobre música. – Falei em um tom acusatório

— Talvez. – Disse ela rindo verdadeiramente. Ela tinha mesmo um sorriso lindo. – Mas me diga, Edward. Você toca alguma coisa? Da última vez que falamos sobre esse assunto eu esqueci de lhe perguntar.

— Toco um pouco de piano.

— Um pouco? – Perguntou debochada – Isso está me parecendo falsa modéstia. Mostre-me o que sabe. – Ela disse apontando para o piano de calda branco que se encontrava quase no centro da sala.

— Esqueceu-se do combinado, Rachel? Quem deveria tocar alguma coisa aqui é você. Mas se por acaso você resolver mostrar suas habilidades no piano eu também mostro as minhas.

— Wow, você está querendo _demais_. Eu não costumo sair mostrando minhas habilidades musicais por ai para qualquer um. Eu considero uma coisa muito particular minha. Você escolhe: ou o piano ou o violino.

— Mas isso é injusto! O violino fazia parte do combinado. O piano era só se por acaso você quisesse me ver tocando. No caso nós estaríamos quites.

—Hm, talvez você tenha razão. – Disse ela pensativa e relutante. – Já sei. Então vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu toco duas músicas no piano e você toca uma logo depois de mim. Topa? Por favor,diz que sim. Eu realmente não sou boa no violino. Eu estava desesperada quando quis aquela proposta .– E lá estava, aquele olhar pidão novamente.

Eu não consegui segurar o riso. Ando desconfiado que ela descobriu que seu olhar pedindo biscoitos Scooby causam algum efeito em mim.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas é _você_ quem começa! Não tente me enrolar quanto a isso.

— Okay! – Ela disse com um sorriso vitorioso rumando em direção ao belíssimo piano.

— Já tem em mente quais você vai tocar? – Perguntei seguindo-a até o instrumento

— Hum, já tenho boa idéia sim. – Disse ela enquanto levantava a calda do piano e dedilhava algumas notas aleatoriamente. Então finalmente ela sentou, fechou os olhos vagarosamente e começou a tocar.

Logo de inicio reconheci a musica, era do filme Requiem For A Dream. Uma música dinâmica e cativante que quando bem tocada chegava a doer na alma pela sua intensidade sentimental. Incrivelmente bela por sinal. Rachel a tocava com esplendor. O tempo de cada nota assim como sua altura eram perfeitos. Ela realmente tinha mentido _muito _quando disse que não se lembrava nem onde ficava o dó. Ela já era quase uma profissional.

Quando terminou a musica, eu estava hipnotizado pela leveza com que ela tocava. Incrível e fascinante.

— Você toca muito bem, sabia disso? – Perguntei fascinado.

— Você é muito exagerado, sabia disso?

— Não precisa ser modesta quando está entre amigos. Deveria tocar mais para os outros ouvirem. – Disse honestamente. Ela simplesmente riu e começou a tocar a segunda música. Não parecia interessada em manter essa discussão.

Essa era famosa. Facilmente identificada como Swan Lake (Lago dos Cisnes) cena 1, Moderato de Tchaikovsky. "SWAN Lake... Hum, seria essa uma ironia da vida?" pensei logo que prestei atenção no nome.

Assim como a música anterior, foi perfeitamente interpretada. Ela parecia se divertir a cada nota tocada. Rachel ria e seus olhos brilhavam como se estivesse cuidando de um filho querido. Ela realmente deveria amar o piano. A satisfação do seu rosto dizia tudo.

A música era suave e delicada, mas ainda sim parecia carregada de tristeza e angustia. Era fascinante, exatamente como Rachel.

Quando ela finalmente parou de dedilhar o piano, anunciando o termino da música, ela não se levantou, como o esperado. A mesma simplesmente permaneceu sentada fitando o piano de modo curioso. Passaram-se alguns segundos com ela ainda paralisada como se estivesse pensativa e concentrada ao mesmo tempo.

— Você quer... ouvir mais uma? – Okay, por essa eu não esperava... Ela oferecendo?

— Isso não me parece do seu feitio. Você vai querer alguma coisa em troca? – Perguntei desconfiado.

— Não. – Disse ela com um fraco sorriso nos lábios. Rachel realmente ficava ainda mais linda sentada naquele piano – Só quero que você a escute. Eu... Eu nunca consegui terminá-la.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar ou falar qualquer coisa, ela já havia começado a tocar a música não terminada.

As primeiras notas soaram como um martelo na minha cabeça. A cada acorde eu sentia minha cabeça rachar. Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Aquilo não me parecia real, não me parecia possível. Era surreal demais para mim. Eu _conhecia_ aquelas notas.

Rachel estava tocando a música que um dia eu fiz para Bella.

Eu estava completamente desnorteado, abobalhado. Minha mente trabalhava a mil e ainda sim eu não conseguia concluir nem ao menos um pensamento, não conseguia formular nada coerente. Nem me mover um centímetro sequer. Eu me senti como se tivesse verdadeiramente congelado. Tudo que eu conseguia fazer era ficar de olhos arregalados e de boca aberta.

"Então... Se... Isso...É...Mas...Se ela sabe essa música... Então isso quer dizer que..." meus pensamentos que estavam começando a fazer algum sentido foram interrompidos quando de repente ela parou de tocar.

Ela fechou os pulsos com as mãos ainda sobre o piano e começou a retirá-las vagarosamente do mesmo, depositando suas mãos em cima de seu colo. Eu ainda me encontrava em estado de choque, mas ainda sim era capaz de perceber uma agonia vibrante em seu olhar. O que poderia estar errado com ela?

— E é só até ai que eu consigo tocar. – Rachel disse como se estivesse constrangida. – Não sai mais nada. É como se eu tivesse um bloqueio. – Ela disse fazendo uma careta. Ao ouvir isso sai do choque... de certa forma.

— Be... Rachel, por favor, _por favor_, você tem que me dizer da onde você tirou essa música – Perguntei segurando-a pelo ombro, quase perdendo o controle.

Ela estava visivelmente confusa com minha reação e começando a ficar assustada. Então tentei me controlar e lentamente soltei os ombros dela, conseguindo até falar com mais calma.

— Eu só... Estou curioso... Só isso. – Rachel pareceu desconfiada mediante minha resposta, mas não questionou e respondeu com seu olhar pousando no vazio.

— Essa música... ela saiu da minha cabeça. Mas não foi como você está pensando. Eu não passei anos compondo para chegar até onde está. Nem comecei a compor de repente quando sentei ao piano inspirada. Essa música, ela é diferente. – Pude sentir ternura em seus olhos. – Ela me acompanha desde que eu consigo me lembrar. Durante toda minha vida ela tocou dentro da minha cabeça todos os dias, repetidas e repetidas vezes sem parar, e incrivelmente eu nunca consegui enjoar dela. Quando pequena, mesmo nunca tendo ouvido-a de verdade em lugar nenhum, eu nunca esquecia do som da música. Ela sempre estava na minha cabeça sendo tocada perfeitamente. É como se já tivesse vindo embutida em mim. Ela foi a razão pela qual eu comecei a tocar piano. Tudo que eu queria era passar aquela musica na minha cabeça para algum instrumento para que tanto eu quanto os outros pudessem finalmente ouvi-la. Eu sentia que passando ela para o piano eu estaria libertando-a de sua prisão.

Então Rachel começou a se levantar vagarosamente olhando para mim fixos nos olhos. Quando ela já estava em pé botou uma das mãos na beirada do piano e aí voltou a falar

— Mas o problema disso tudo é que ela não tem fim. Não só no piano, mas também na minha cabeça. Só toca até um pedaço e então recomeça. Quando eu estou no piano, só consigo tocar até esse mesmo pedaço da minha mente e então tudo fica branco. Eu já tentei diversas vezes compor um final para música, completá-la de algum jeito, mas nada do que eu faço parece certo. Simplesmente parece que NADA encaixa nessa música. Como se ela tivesse um final único e próprio e se eu colocasse qualquer outro final seria como insultá-la. Estranho não é mesmo? – Ela deu um sorriso fraco. – Bem... É... Eu nem sei por que estou te contando tudo isso. Você deve estar achando que eu sou louca.

Neste momento nem eu mesmo sei explicar o que aconteceu. Provavelmente agi por instinto. Quando me dei conta já estava sentado no banco do piano tocando a música de Bella... _inteira._ Eu me sentia aliviado, como se tirasse uma tonelada das costas. A sensação de tocá-la novamente era fantástica, e desde que Bella morrera eu não tinha forças suficientes para fazer isso. Aquele momento me fez esquecer de tudo ao meu redor.

Quando dedilhei a última nota, finalmente lembrei da situação em que eu me encontrava. Era possível que eu tivesse botado tudo a perder, visto que com certeza ela iria fazer milhões de perguntar que eu não saberia responder. Então logo pensei "Eu não devia ter feito isso."

Levantei vagarosamente o olhar para que eu pudesse ver o estado de Rachel. E lá estava ela com olhos arregalados e olhar totalmente perplexo. Ela me olhava como se eu tivesse acabado de cometer o ato mais absurdo do mundo. Ela não me deixaria sair dessa tão fácil.

"É... é esse. Esse é o final da música! Eu tenho certeza! – Rachel disse em um tom confuso e impressionado. Ela parecia perdida nos próprios pensamentos. – Mas... Como??? – E então ela veio em minha direção.

É, eu estava mesmo ferrado.

XxX

N/A: Então, gostaram??? *.* Se sim por favor deixe uma review falando qualquer coisa: "legal", "interessante", "gostei" só para que eu possa saber se minha idéia agradou, okay? ^^

E teve uma certa pessoa que descobriu antes do tempo exatamente o que eu ia fazer SHIASUHASIUAHSIAUSHISAU Eu diria que ela é uma Alice nas horas vagas xD

E outra coisa. Eu comecei uma outra FIC ^^ "Um NERD em minha vida" dêem uma olhadinha \o/ xD

Para quem quiser as ouvir as músicas que Rachel e Edward tocaram, eu botei os links de cada uma logo abaixo.

Requiem for a dream: http:// www .youtube .com/ watch?v=FI0oELRcBTI&feature=related

Lago dos cisnes cena 1, Moderato – Tchaikovsky: http://www .youtube. com /watch?v=cuQB2vL7q-c&feature=related

Bella's Lullaby(Essa vocês já conhecem xD): http:// www .youtube. com /watch?v=9qUM9k1A1nU

(Todas tocadas ao piano. E é só copiar e colar e tirar o espaço dos links)


	8. Algum acidente?

N/A: Bem, primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer a quantidade impressionante de reviews que eu recebi no capitulo anterior. Eu posso dizer que fiquei completamente maravilhada. *.* Eu esperava chegar suadamente aos 200(yeah 200!!!!), mas eu alcancei a formidável marca dos 226. Então tudo que eu tenho a dizer é MUITO OBRIGADA a todos que deixam reviews e acompanham minha fic. Eu amo vocês *.*

Ah, e continuem comentando xD

XxX

Rachel PoV

— Este... Este é o final da dela. O final que eu sempre quis saber. O final que sempre esteve em branco na minha mente e agora eu consigo ouvi-lo claramente. Mas como??? Como você sabe dessa música? O que... O que está acontecendo aqui, Edward? – Perguntei a beira da insanidade. Como aquilo era possível? Como era possível que Edward Cullen soubesse aquela música?

Ele permaneceu calado, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa em sua mente para poder falar.

Quando ele tocou a música, eu involuntariamente me afastei do piano de tão assustada que estava. Mas agora, eu queria respostas, eu queria entender o que estava acontecendo. Então fui vorazmente para perto de Edward a fim de sacudi-lo até que ele me desse uma explicação convincente.

Infelizmente a sorte nunca está do meu lado, o que me fez bater o pé na beirada do piano e tropeçar, caindo, literalmente, em cima de Edward, que permanecia sentado. Mas antes que eu pudesse me estabacar nele, levando-o para o chão, o mesmo me segurou pelos braços.

O único problema nisso tudo foi: Ele me segurou perto DEMAIS.

Nossas faces se encontravam a poucos centímetros de distância. Eu era capaz sentir sua respiração ritmada acariciando meu rosto. Pude até aspirar seu hálito perfumado que parecia dançar em minhas narinas. Via seus olhos dourados e hipnotizantes tão de perto que era capaz de me ver refletida neles. E apesar de toda roupa grossa que eu usava, eu pude sentir seu toque, inumanamente gélido, com perfeição.

Mas o que única e verdadeiramente me incomodava naquela situação, era a tremenda impressão de que todas aquelas sensações formidáveis que me ocorriam naquele momento, eram extremamente familiares.

Eu não conseguia me mexer, e, na verdade, nem queria. Não havia como negar, Edward Cullen era realmente sedutor. Mesmo quando ele não tinha a intenção de ser. Naquele instante eu esqueci tudo que tinha ocorrido e de tudo que me rodeava. Era só ele, eu e a bendita música que agora tocava completa em minha cabeça.

Eu pude ver uma incrível dor em seus olhos, ele parecia estar sofrendo. E então ele disse suavemente em um sussurro fortemente aliviado:

— Bella... – Involuntariamente franzi as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o nome.

Por quê? Por que ele me chamava sempre de Bella? Quando se distraía do mundo, ele sempre sussurrava esse nome para mim. Era eu quem estava ali, certo? E não "Bella" alguma. E por que isso me incomodava tanto? Por que eu me sentia estranhamente traída?

Mas mesmo assim eu não me afastei. A distância entre nós permaneceu a mesma. Quando finalmente abri a boca para furiosamente contestá-lo, a porta da sala de música se abriu, fazendo com que imediatamente eu me afastasse de Edward.

— Rachel, meu bem. – Disse Milena, uma das funcionárias da escola. – Você pretende demorar muito aí? Porque já estamos querendo fechar a escola.

— Não... Não. Nós já estávamos saindo.

Então Milena acenou positivamente com a cabeça, deu um breve sorriso e se retirou.

Foi aí que o celular de Edward tocou.

— Oi, Alice. Viu foi? Agora é um pouco tarde para me dizer isso. – Sua expressão parecia ligeiramente irônica. Até que de repente se tornou preocupada e dura. – Entendo. Okay, não se preocupe. Estou indo para casa agora... Antes que as coisas piorem.

Então ele desligou o telefone apreensivo e me disse de uma vez.

— Rachel, estou com pressa. Não vou poder esperar por você. – Ele fez menção de se aproximar de mim, mas não o fez. – Então... Tchau. – Então ele começou a caminhar rumo a saída

— Espera aí, Edward. – Gritei desesperada. Ele parou de caminhar – Eu... Estou confusa. Tenho muitas coisas para te perguntar. Muitas coisas que eu _preciso _saber. Você... Você não pode ir embora agora.

— Sinto muito, Rachel. Eu não posso ficar. – Então voltou a andar.

Assim que ele saiu, eu o segui. Tranquei a sala rapidamente e fui atrás dele. Minha intenção era alcançá-lo. Mas quando saí de lá não vi ninguém por perto. Nem nos corredores e nem em lugar nenhum.

Então eu comecei a correr pela escola.

Sabia que antes de Edward Cullen ir para casa, ele teria que passar ela biblioteca para pegar suas coisas. Então no mínimo eu chegaria enquanto ele arrumava suas coisas ou quando ele estivesse saindo de lá. Isso é, se ele realmente tivesse corrido.

Mas para minha surpresa, quando eu cheguei lá, só estavam as minhas coisas. E nenhum sinal de Edward. Corri para o estacionamento a fim de pegá-lo entrando no carro, ou saindo vagarosamente no mesmo. Se necessário eu pularia na frente do veículo. Ou ele me matava ou parava para me ouvir. Eu não ia deixar-lo escapar assim tão fácil.

Mas, novamente, ele não estava lá. Foi ai que a pergunta se formulou na minha cabeça. Como ele conseguiu fazer isso tudo tão rápido? Eu corri durante todo o percurso, não corri? Não que eu fosse muito rápida, mas não parei para nada. Como ele, mesmo correndo, tinha conseguido chegar à biblioteca, arrumar todas suas coisas que estavam espalhadas na mesa e ainda ir embora tão rápido que não havia nem sinal do carro dele nas ruas? Por que ele era tão misterioso?

Cheguei em casa decepcionada e confusa. Eu tinha perguntas, muitas perguntas, na minha cabeça e não queria esperar até amanha para fazê-las. Foi aí que lembrei que tinha o número de Alice. Ela havia me dado no dia que peguei Luke me traindo.

Liguei algumas vezes, mas o celular estava desligado. "Será que foi proposital?" Pensei estranhando o fato. Eu estava terrivelmente ansiosa para falar com Edward, não queria esperar até amanhã. Mas, infelizmente, não teve jeito.

No outro dia, que incrivelmente fazia sol, eu cheguei fatalmente atrasada na escola por ter dormido muito tarde, de tão ansiosa que estava. Quando cheguei ao estacionamento da escola, notei que o carro de Edward não estava lá, mas não liguei muito, visto que a família Cullen tinha muitos carros que, inclusive eu, não conhecia.

Assim que a hora do almoço chegou, eu fui praticamente correndo para o refeitório, somente para encontrar a mesa de costume dos Cullens totalmente vazia.

"Será que... Realmente aconteceu alguma coisa séria?" Pensei ficando preocupada. Tentei ligar novamente para Alice, mas continuava desligado.

Aquilo me fez pensar que talvez eu devesse dar um tempo a eles. Afinal, podia estar acontecendo mesmo alguma coisa e provavelmente eles não queriam me dizer o quê. Eu não sabia o quão sério era, mas eu queria poder ajudar. Decidi esperar até amanhã, onde provavelmente tudo voltaria ao normal. Edward não seria louco o suficiente para não entregar o nosso trabalho de trigonometria... Não é mesmo?

Depois da aula fui direto para casa. Eu ainda tinha que terminar minhas questões e ainda não estava nem na metade. Edward provavelmente levaria as dele amanhã.

Como o esperado, passei à tarde com a cara nos livros. Uma coisa mesmo muito rara de se ver. Quando finalmente acabei, já havia anoitecido. Tentei ligar novamente para Alice, mas seu celular permanecia desligado.

Aquilo estava ficando estranho e eu estava começando a pensar demais. Muitas perguntas estavam se formulando na minha cabeça. "Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?", "Se aconteceu mesmo, O QUE foi?", "Será que Edward já fez as questões dele?", "Quando eu fizer as perguntas que quero, ele me responderá?", "Será que eles estão me evitando?". Eu já estava começando a fritar meus miolos quando meu pai me gritou ao longe:

— Rachel, venha aqui! Chegou um envelope para você!

"Envelope? Para mim?"

Desci as escadas da casa ligeiramente para encontrar com meu pai na sala. A estranha curiosidade me consumia.

— Oi, pai. O senhor disse que tinha um envelope para mim? – Perguntei desconfiada.

— Sim, sim. Aqui está. – Então ele me entregou um grande envelope branco. Nele só havia meu nome, "Rachel Fox", estrito com uma caligrafia perfeita, daquelas que lembrava convite de aniversário de 15 anos ou casamento. Não tinha o meu endereço, nem o remetente. O que significaria aquilo?

— Pai, o que isso?

— Não sei, filha. O porteiro disse que um rapaz que se identificou como amigo seu passou aqui e pediu para que lhe entregasse isso em mãos. Urgentemente.

"Um amigo meu?" Me perguntei mentalmente " Será que... Edward?"

— Está bem, obrigado pai. Já sei do que se trata. – Dei um sorriso simpático a ele e voltei para meu quarto.

Abri apressadamente o envelope, me perguntando a cada segunda o que poderia ser. Quando finalmente retirei o conteúdo, a decepção misturada com a raiva veio à tona.

Era a parte, toda feita, do trabalho de trigonometria de Edward.

O que implicava muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Primeiro, ele não iria a escola amanhã, por isso tinha entregado a parte dele para mim. Segundo, ele estava mesmo me evitando, pois se veio até aqui, poderia muito bem ter me chamado para entregar em mãos. Terceiro, visto que amanhã é sexta, provavelmente eu passaria a sexta, o sábado e o domingo sem ao menos olhar Edward. Ou seja, nada de fazer perguntas.

Talvez ele estivesse querendo que eu esfriasse a mente antes de ir falar com ele, na tentativa que eu esquecesse, me acalmasse. Ou então estava tentando arrumar tempo suficiente para pensar em alguma desculpa convincente.

Qualquer que fosse a razão, eu não iria tolerar aquela espera. Não iria MESMO.

Amanhã, se ele realmente não fosse para a escola, eu iria dar um jeito que falar com ele. Ainda não sabia como, mas com certeza eu faria acontecer.

--

No outro dia, como eu havia previsto nenhum sinal dos Cullen. Aquilo já estava ficando ridículo. Não era possível que por minha causa eles estivessem faltando, ou era?

Mas hoje eu daria um jeito naquilo.

Depois da aula, entreguei meu trabalho e de Edward na secretaria, como solicitado, pois não tinha aula de trigonometria na sexta.

Enquanto ia para casa, meus neurônios trabalhavam sem parar pensando nas possibilidades. Só o que eu tinha era o número de Alice e ela continuava a não atender. Não tinha idéia do endereço e não conhecia ninguém que soubesse qualquer informação a respeito. Uma pessoa normal teria desistido e pensado: "Okay, então eu espero. Uma hora eles vão ter que aparecer", mas esse alguém NÃO era eu. Eu não iria encontrá-los HOJE.

Quando cheguei em casa ainda não tinha conseguido pensar em solução nenhuma. Afinal, eu não ia sair batendo de porta em porta para saber quem morava lá. Passei horas a fio refletindo até que meu pai finalmente passou por mim.

— Rach, o que você tem? Está tão pensativa!

Então a ficha caiu.

"Eu sou Rachel Fox... Rachel FOX!!!! Filha do PREFEITO." Eu sabia que uma hora ou outra isso iria acabar servindo para alguma coisa.

— Sabe o que é, pai? – fiz uma cara de inocente – Um dos professores mandou um trabalho para ser entregue segunda feira, mas um amigo meu não compareceu a aula e está com o celular desligado. Então eu pensei em fazê-lo uma visita para lhe passar o trabalho e ver se está tudo bem com ele. – Fiz uma pausa dramática proposital. – Mas eu lembrei que não tenho seu endereço.

— Oh, minha filha. Muito nobre de sua parte. – Disse meu pai totalmente orgulhoso. – Quem é o seu amigo?

"Isso!!! Está dando certo." Pensei afoita.

— Edward... Edward Cullen, papai. O senhor tem como me conseguir o endereço dele?

— Meu bem, o que seu pai não consegue para você? – Ele disse me dando um suave beijo na testa.

"Isso, isso, isso. Deu mesmo certo."

— Ótimo! – Disse saltitante – O senhor me consegue esse endereço ainda hoje?

— Consigo ele AGORA para você. – Disse ele pegando o celular.

— Obrigada pai! – Abracei-o

Em poucos minutos eu estava com o endereço completo e até referência em mãos. Fui correndo para o carro. Acho que nunca dirigi tão rápido na minha vida.

Já estava anoitecendo quando finalmente cheguei na frente da suposta mansão com enormes portões. Agora Edward não teria para onde fugir. Eu ia conseguir minhas respostas.

Toquei a campainha e esperei ansiosamente pela resposta. Os segundos pareciam horas, eu mal podia me conter. Eu olhava ansiosamente para os lados e movimentava a perna freneticamente na tentativa de aliviar a tensão. Até que finalmente escutei uma voz perfeita me chamar:

— Pois não?

Então olhei para o portador da voz.

O susto me consumiu, eu não podia acreditar no que via. Novamente ocorria uma situação impossível. Era incrível como muitas coisas inacreditáveis andavam acontecendo desde que Edward entrara na minha vida.

E lá estava o homem com seus prováveis vinte e poucos anos, loiro e lindo que havia aparecido cuidando do meu braço em um de meus sonhos.

Okay, aquilo estava ficando _realmente _ridículo. Faltavam só me dizer que aliens tinham invadido a terra. Depois de tudo isso, provavelmente eu iria acreditar.

Eu estava trêmula, assustada, incrédula e bestificada. Quem era aquele homem? O pior disso tudo era que eu não podia chegar na casa dele perguntando isso, eu acabaria me passando por louca.

Então juntei toda minha calma e autocontrole e perguntei vagarosamente.

— Moço, é nessa casa que mora Edward Cullen? – "Controle-se Rachel, controle-se"

—É Sim. – Ele me deu um sorriso muito caloroso, como se já me conhecesse há anos. A cada segundo aquilo ficava mais estranho. – Ele está lá dentro. Gostaria de entrar?

— Sim, sim. Claro.

Enquanto passava pelos cômodos da casa inacreditavelmente grande, observei a decoração limpa e perfeita. Aquela definitivamente era uma casa muito bonita. Sendo assim, combinava perfeitamente com os moradores. Por um segundo até esqueci o que eu havia ido fazer ali, mas essa sensação se foi assim que o moço loiro abriu a porta de um quarto e nele encontrei Edward com todo seu esplendor. Senti meu coração palpitar de forma descompassada, mas provavelmente aquilo era a ansiedade de fazer as perguntas, apenas isso.

— Acho que você me avisou tarde demais... DE NOVO, Alice. – Edward disse ao celular, mas olhava diretamente dentro dos meus olhos. – Sem bateria é? Agora não tem mais importância... Eu sei... Tudo bem... Tchau. – Então ele desligou o aparelho.

— Vou deixar vocês dois a sós. – O homem dos meus sonhos (no sentindo literal da coisa) falou e deixou o quarto.

— O que faz aqui? – Perguntou Edward, seco, em um tom acusatório. Mas eu não ia me deixar intimidar.

— Vim procurar você.

— Por que razão? – Ele disse se sentando em um pequeno sofá.

— Por que nós precisamos conversar. – Ele não respondeu, apenas ficou me encarando – Eu... Eu tenho muitas perguntas para te fazer. – Disse completamente insegura. Eu já tinha voltado a tremer e ficado gelada, realmente ansiando por respostas.

— Não sei se serei capaz de respondê-las. – Ele disse calmamente.

— Como não será _capaz_? – Perguntei me irritando. – O que você está me escondendo? Desde que você chegou aqui andam acontecendo coisas muito estranhas comigo. Quem é aquele moço loiro afinal??? – Está bem, eu sei que fiz essa pergunta do nada e essa devia ser a última pergunta que Edward esperava eu fazer.

— Moço loiro? Está falando de Carlisle? – Ele perguntou confuso.

— Eu sei lá. Estou falando do homem que me trouxe até aqui.

Então Edward começou a rir.

— Carlisle é meu pai. – PAI? Eu sabia que os Cullen eram adotados, mas não esperava que o "pai" fosse tão novo.

— Ah... – Respondi pensativa, mas aquilo não resolvia minha pergunta.

— Posso saber por que todo esse interesse em Carlisle? – Edward estava desconfiado?

— Edward, olha, eu sei que vai parecer idiota e absurdo, mas como tudo que te rodeia parece absurdo, eu vou falar. – Pausei, pegando um ar para continuar a falar. – Certa vez eu sonhei com seu pai e eu tenho certeza ABSOLUTA que era ele. Carlisle estava cuidando do meu braço que, no sonho, estava ferido.

Eu pensei que ele provavelmente riria da minha cara, mas ele não o fez. E ainda por cima pareceu assustado e surpreso.

— Você... Realmente sonhou isso? – Ele perguntou me fitando muito sério

— So... Sonhei. Edward, você sabe de alguma coisa, não sabe??? Por que me fez essa pergunta? – Perguntei deixando o nervosismo transparecer.

— Por nada. Só achei um sonho estranho. – Ele disse desviando o olhar. Eu sabia que ele estava mentindo.

— Edward, por favor... POR FAVOR. Fale-me a verdade. Com tudo isso que aconteceu eu já estou começando a duvidar da minha própria sanidade. Você está deixando difícil as coisas se tornarem coerentes. Por favor, me explique o que está acontecendo. – Eu já me encontrava em um estado suplicante e desesperado.

— Bella, acalme-se, você esta exagerando! – Ele não facilitava as coisas nem um pouco.

Foi aí que perdi totalmente as estribeiras.

— E PORQUE VOCÊ VIVE ME CHAMANDO DE BELLA? – Comecei a gritar. – Qual foi a parte do "eu não me chamo Bella" que você não entendeu? E quem diabos é Bella afinal? – Minha cabeça doía, parecia que ia explodir. Era tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo, que eu não conseguia acompanhar meus próprios pensamentos.

— Desculpe. – Ele disse com um sorriso nervoso – É que da primeira vez que te vi, te achei com cara de Bella, e aí ficou na minha cabeça.

Eu não iria cair naquela.

— E Alice? Alice também já me chamou de Bella! Então? O que você me diz dela? Ela também me achou com "cara de Bella"? – Perguntei irônica, gesticulando exageradamente com as mãos.

— Você sabe que Alice tem um parafuso a menos- Antes mesmo que ele pudesse complementar seu argumento incoerente, comecei a questioná-lo incessantemente.

— Edward Cullen! Você não está me convencendo nenhum pouco. Porque você me chama de Bella o tempo todo? Porque você sabe a música que toca na minha cabeça há anos e NINGUEM mais conhece? Por que eu sonhei com seu pai sem nunca tê-lo visto antes? Porque você não foi à aula nos últimos dois dias, se você estava AQUI e BEM? E porque eu tenho a impressão que te conheço há anos quando eu te conheço a apenas semanas??? Nada disso faz sentido... – Senti as lágrimas começarem a escorrer incessantemente pelo meu rosto. Minha voz começou a falhar e no final só formavam sons incoerentes. Eu estava realmente começando a achar que tinha ficado louca.

Eu, que estava em pé, acabei me ajoelhando no chão involuntariamente. Minhas pernas já não suportavam meu peso. Não via mais nem um palmo a minha frente, minha visão estava totalmente desfigurada graças às lágrimas. Eu sentia minha cabeça girar, como se estivesse fazendo muita força para lembrar-se de alguma coisa. Era como se tivesse algo lacrada em minha mente e eu estivesse tentando romper o lacre a qualquer custo.

Permaneci daquele modo deplorável por mais alguns segundos, tentando reunir forças suficientes para me recompor e levantar. Mas antes que eu conseguisse obter qualquer sucesso, Edward vagarosamente se agachou a minha frente e então limpou minhas lagrimas com seus dedos congelantes.

Finalmente consegui enxergá-lo bem. Ele tinha um olhar de compaixão e dor ao mesmo tempo. Parecia a ponto de fazer uma loucura. E então ele começou a falar:

— Há muito tempo atrás, eu compus uma música para a pessoa que eu amo... Uma música muito parecida com aquela que você tocou outro dia. – Ele deu um sorriso fraco ao dizer isso. – Ao ouvir você tocar me surpreendi. Não consegui me conter e acabei tocando ela toda para você ouvir, e você acabou pensando que era o final da sua música...

Há muito tempo atrás? Ele não tinha apenas 17 anos? E quem era a amada? Por que eu sentia aquela dor no peito?

— Não, não. Você não está entendendo. Eu tenho certeza que aquele era o final da música. Estou cem por cento certa disso. – Eu disse aflita. Eu tinha a impressão que ele ainda me escondia alguma coisa. – E... E onde está sua amada? Ela ficou na sua cidade natal?

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas, aparentemente ele não tinha gostado da pergunta. Será que eles tinham acabado de forma dolorosa?

— Ela está morta. – Ele foi direto.

Não pude evitar, me assustei, fui pega de surpresa por aquelas palavras.

— Meu Deus! Sinto muito, Edward. Eu... Eu não sabia. Ela... Sofreu algum tipo de acidente... ? – Eu sabia que não deveria perguntar, era falta de educação, mas eu estava curiosa demais.

— Não... Isabella Marie Swan se jogou de um penhasco.

XxX

N/A: Como sempre parando em um momento dramático =O

Deyse D.: Eu não tenho mais o link da em inglês. Eu só li os 2 primeiros capítulos sei lá, e não me interessei muito. E nem do nome eu estou lembrando D=

Acho que meu BD com capa dura chega essa semana ou na semana que vem *.* que lindo. Mas isso também pode querer dizer que eu vou lerdar um pouco para postar capítulos novos. Mas não chorem (até parece ahdiasuhaidusahdsia) eu farei de tudo para postar o mais rápido possível.( Isso vai depender do quanto vocês implorarem ;) MUAHAHAHA)

Para terminar com chave de ouro, lá vai um apelo meu: Leiam "Um NERD em minha vida" xD


	9. Mais um na minha lista

N/A: Olah meu amores ^^

Viu? Nem demorei. (Meu BD ainda não chegou x.x''') mas quando chegar... ai eu devo demorar.

Aí vai o turbulento nono capítulo xD

XxX

Bella Pov

— Ela... Sofreu algum tipo de acidente... ?

Por um instante eu pensei que Edward fosse chorar. Seus olhos transmitiam, de forma obscura e sufocante, toda sua dor, seu sofrimento e sua angustia. Eram tão reais, tão presentes, que chegavam a ser quase palpáveis.

— Não... Isabella Marie Swan se jogou de um penhasco.

Senti meu estômago embrulhar, subir um frio aterrorizante pela minha espinha e me faltar todo o ar dos pulmões.

Ela havia se matado?

A imagem do sonho que eu sempre tinha se formou instantaneamente em minha cabeça. Eu me via com toda perfeição e clareza pulando de um penhasco, como se pulasse para a morte, mas com um sorriso puro no rosto.

Essa lembrança fez todos os pêlos do meu corpo se eriçaram. Eu, que estava de joelhos, perdi o resto das forças que me restavam e findei me sentando.

Quando me dei conta, eu estava me arrastando de forma desesperadora para trás. As lágrimas desciam sem parar, tomando conta de meu rosto que balançava freneticamente, insinuando negação.

Era como se eu conseguisse sentir exatamente o que havia ocorrido com Isabella e, ao mesmo tempo, inexplicavelmente entendia o sofrimento de Edward por ser abandonado pela pessoa amada.

Eram muitas emoções fortes simultaneamente para uma pessoa só agüentar. Novamente eu começava a questionar minha própria sanidade.

Foi aí que eu senti braços congelantes e duros me envolvendo delicadamente.

Edward estava me abraçando.

Um de seus braços segurava minha cintura e o outro mantinha minha cabeça em seu ombro, afagando meus cabelos. Seu toque era tão gentil, apesar da dureza de sua pele, que parecia que eu era feita de vidro e poderia quebrar a qualquer segundo. Seu abraço era confortável e aconchegante, fazendo com que eu me acalmasse em poucos segundos.

Edward estava me consolando quando quem precisava ser consolado era ele. Em vez de ajudá-lo, eu estava apenas tornando aquilo ainda mais difícil.

Em meio a todos meus pensamentos inquietantes e com toda aquela turbulência, uma conclusão que seria facilmente feita pareceu consumir todos os meus neurônios. Isabella era a Bella que ele tanto chamava.

Deixei escapar, inconscientemente, pelos meus lábios aquele nome:

— Be...lla.......

Edward, que ainda me abraçava, se afastou vagarosamente e levantou as sobrancelhas, em espanto, então disse suavemente:

— Sim, ela gostava de ser chamada dessa forma. – Sua expressão era bondosa e nostálgica. Aparentemente ele se recordava de uma boa lembrança.

— Edward, – Disse tentando me recompor. – Por que você sempre me chama de Bella? – Ele me chamava pelo nome de sua amada morta. Não que eu me ofendesse com aquilo, mas realmente me davam calafrios.

— Aí que está. – Ele disse fitando meus olhos com seriedade. – Você é idêntica a ela.

Novamente o frio subiu toda extensão da minha coluna.

Eu era idêntica a Bella? A cada segundo isso ficava mais estranhamente impossível. Primeiro, eu era idêntica a Bella, a amada morta de Edward. Segundo, eu sonhava há anos com o exato jeito que ela havia morrido. Terceiro, a música que Edward havia composto para ela tocava na minha cabeça desde que havia nascido. Quarto, eu havia sonhado com o pai de Edward sem ao menos conhecê-lo.

Se Edward tivesse mais de oitenta anos eu poderia chutar alguma coisa como "reencarnação de Bella", que apesar de parecer absurdo, ainda sim seria o mais provável. Mas ele tinha apenas dezessete anos, se tivesse muito estaria na casa dos vinte. E deduzindo que ele não poderia ter achado o amor da vida dele e ainda por cima composto uma música assim que nasceu, era completamente impossível eu ter qualquer coisa, mesmo que espiritual, relacionado a Bella.

— Edward, o que está acontecendo? – Disse para ele massageando minhas têmporas. Minha cabeça estava voltando a doer. – Por que eu sou igual a Bella, tenho sonhos com seu pai e pulando de penhascos e sabemos tocar a mesma misteriosa música?

Nessa hora sua reação foi de ficar assustado e incrédulo. Provavelmente por causa da parte "tenho sonhos pulando de penhascos".

— Acredite Rachel. Eu estou tão confuso e perdido quanto você. – Eu via em seus olhos que ele realmente estava confuso, mas ainda sim eu sentia que havia algo que ele me escondia. Aquilo me incomodava. – Assim que eu a vi pensei até que tinha morrido, era bom demais para ser verdade. A cada momento que eu tinha, ficava apenas te observando, descrente, maravilhado, tentando entender o que estava ocorrendo. Com o tempo, notei que você, apesar de idêntica, não era Bella. Muitos aspectos do jeito e comportamento eram diferentes, mas ainda sim possuíam fatores exatamente iguais. Como por exemplo, o fato de ser uma completa desastrada. – Ele deu um riso sem humor ao falar isso.

— Edward... Eu... Eu quero te pedir uma coisa. – Eu disse insegura, notando o quão perto ainda estávamos.

Ele me olhou de forma curiosa. O seu olhar sempre me deixava sem ar e sem graça ao mesmo tempo. Parecia até que podia enxergar o âmago da minha alma.

— Pode pedir. – Ele disse suavemente.

Engoli seco antes que pudesse responder. Limpei a garganta e então finalmente disse olhando para baixo.

— Eu queria que você me levasse onde Bella... Pulou.

----

— Não precisa se preocupar, pai. São apenas algumas horas de viagem indo de carro. – Talvez umas doze, mas na velocidade que Edward dirigia, seriam seis horas ou até menos. Só que meu pai não precisava saber disso.

— Não estou gostando disso, você sabe. – Ele disse cruzando os braços, adquirindo uma postura inflexível. – Eu entendo que seu amigo esteja passando por um momento difícil, mas por que você tem que ir junto?

Eu havia dito ao meu pai que a avó de Edward estava à beira da morte. Eu sei, muita crueldade da minha parte botar a vida de uma velhinha inocente na minha mentira, mas era necessário e eu pediria desculpas a Edward.

— Pai, se ele viajar sozinho, ele poderá ficar deprimido. Edward precisa de um apoio psicológico e moral. Toda sua família já está lá. Ele foi o último porque tinha que resolver algumas coisas aqui em Cray. Eu prometo voltar no domingo. O senhor não vai nem sentir minha falta.

— E você vai ficar se metendo em assunto familiar dos outros agora, é? – Ele perguntou ríspido.

— Toda a família dele me conhece e gostam muito de mim. É bom que eles tenham uma pessoa que não esteja deprimida por tudo que aconteceu. Se tiver algum momento difícil, desagradável ou extremamente familiar, eu me retiro. Fico pela a cidade, conhecendo, até chegar a hora de ir embora.

— Conhece toda a família? – Ele pareceu desconfiado. – Qual é sua relação com esse garoto afinal?

Okay, aquela pergunta havia me pegado de surpresa. O que eu deveria responder? "Não sei pai, eu sou a cara da namorada morta dele e aparentemente tenho algum tipo de quedinha por ele. Isso me torna o quê?" Definitivamente ele não iria aprovar essa resposta.

— Apenas amigos, pai. Nada demais.

Ele não pareceu acreditar, mas essa era, de fato, a verdade.

— Você pode ir, mas fique sabendo que se domingo às seis horas da tarde você não estiver em casa, eu vou mandar a SWAT atrás de você.

— Obrigada, pai. -Disse dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

Fui para meu quarto para que assim pudesse arrumar minha mochila. Eu iria levar realmente só as coisas necessárias, para passar dois dias no máximo. Amanhã cedo eu estaria partindo para Forks.

Eu não pensava que Edward iria aceitar me levar até o bendito penhasco. Ele ficou triste, pensativo, estressado, confuso, preocupado. Era visível que ele não havia gostado da idéia, lhe incomodava muito, mas ele queria respostas tanto quanto eu. Parecia até que me levando lá, ele estaria quebrando alguma regra. No fim, ele aceitou, dizendo as palavras "Não demoraremos mais de cinco minutos lá."

Eu não podia reclamar, cinco minutos seriam mais do que o suficiente para mim. Eu conseguiria identificar se aquele era o penhasco dos meus sonhos em um segundo.

Com minhas coisas prontas, fui para cama dormir o mais rápido que pude. Ansiava profundamente pelo dia de amanhã. Tanto que demorei a pegar no sono.

--

No outro dia, umas seis e meia da manhã, Edward já estava na porta da minha casa me esperando. Fui ao seu encontro apressadamente e entrei no seu carro. Ele me recebeu com um sorriso torto... Perfeito. Meu coração perdeu o ritmo e puxei tanto ar de uma vez só que acabei de engasgando.

Que ótima maneira de começar o dia. _Tossindo na cara de Edward Cullen._

Ele arrancou o carro e assim iniciamos nossa viagem.

— Então... Foi difícil convencer seu pai?

— Nem tanto. Mas sinto muito, quase matei sua vó para conseguir vir.

Ele gargalhou em alto e bom som, como se aquilo realmente fosse muito engraçado. Sua risada musical invadiu meus ouvidos, me deixando meio zonza com aquela (praticamente) melodia.

— Não se preocupe. Eu duvido que consiga matar qualquer membro da minha família com meras palavras. – Ele parecia curtir uma piada particular. Preferi nem questionar.

Com pouco tempo de viagem eu cai no sono, por não ter dormido quase nada durante a noite.

Quando finalmente acordei, após ter tido um sonho muito bizarro, eu me senti meio perdida no tempo e espaço. Por um segundo não sabia onde estava, até que virei para o lado e vi Edward me encarando (E ele estava dirigindo).

É claro que eu me assustei.

— Acordou Bela adormecida? – Eu não sei se era para ser um trocadilho, mas com certeza eu interpretei como um.

— Não tenho certeza. – Disse bocejando.

Ele deu um sorriso torto de leve e então falou.

— Você fala enquanto dorme.

— É mesmo? – Franzi as sobrancelhas em surpresa. Ninguém costumava me ver dormindo para chegar a essa conclusão. – E que tipo de coisa eu falo? – Perguntei curiosa e levemente preocupada.

— "ESTÁ FORA!" – Quase pulei do banco quando ele praticamente gritou. Aparentemente estava me imitando. – Com o que raios você estava sonhando? – Ele parecia seriamente curioso.

— Ah... Entendo. – Eu disse compreendendo a razão dos meus gritos. – Eu estava sonhando com a sua família jogando baseball, mas vocês pareciam... Mutantes, sei lá. Subiam em árvores, corriam tão rápido que quase não dava para ver, pulavam na altura de prédios e isso tudo só para pegar uma bolinha... – Comecei a tagarelar sobre meu sonho sem prestar atenção na reação de Edward, eu olhava para estrada atentamente. Até que então resolvi fitá-lo rapidamente e ele, para minha surpresa, não tinha os olhos para a pista, mas sim em mim.

Seus olhos estavam extremamente esbulhados, como se estivesse impressionado e com medo ao mesmo tempo. Ele não desviava seu olhar de mim. Eu fiquei confusa com a reação dele. O que havia demais em ter aqueles sonhos absurdos e surreais? Apenas fruto da imaginação.

Edward ainda me encarava incrédulo e aquilo estava me deixando louca. Não pelo fato da troca estranha de olhares, mas sim porque ele estava dirigindo SEM olhar para pista.

— Edward... Olhe para a estrada, por favor... Edward, a estrada... EDWARD A MOTO!!!!

Quando meu coração já estava prestes a sair da boca, Edward finalmente olhou para pista e desviou da moto.

— SEU LOUCO! Você quer me matar???? – Perguntei exasperada.

Ele não respondeu, ficou apenas fitando a estrada, e então perguntou:

— Foi só isso com que você sonhou? Não aconteceu... Nada depois disso?

Eu estranhei a pergunta. Como sempre parecia que ele estava me escondendo muitas coisas. Mas mesmo assim respondi:

— Foi... Só sonhei com vocês correndo e pulando feito loucos... Nada demais.

Depois disso, o silêncio se instalou no carro. Olhei no relógio e deduzi que, pela quantidade de horas passadas e a velocidade que Edward ia, nós estávamos perto de chegar.

De repente ele parou o carro em um acostamento, saiu e foi até a mala. Quando ele voltou, trazia uma bagagem bem cheia. Edward abriu a mala, tirando casacos extremamente grossos, luvas, cachecóis e tocas para cabeça.

— Para que isso tudo? – Perguntei confusa. Tudo bem que estava nublado e com cara de que iria chover, mas com aquelas roupas parecia até que iríamos esquiar.

— Sério, dessa vez não me questione. – Enruguei a testa em reação a resposta dele, mas nem tive tempo de retrucar. Ele já estava me botando casacos enormes, enrolando o meu pescoço com vários cachecóis, me botando uma toca que quase me impossibilitava de ver e colocando luvas grossas em minhas mãos. Então ele fez o mesmo, cobriu-se todo, e jogou a bagagem para trás, voltando a dirigir.

Em poucos minutos chegamos a um lugar que possuía uma fila de penhascos. Fui acompanhando-os com a vista e quando finalmente fitei o mais alto de todos, senti meu estômago embrulhar e minha respiração falhar. Meu coração palpitava cada vez mais rápido a cada segundo que passava.

Aquele, sem dúvida nenhuma, era o penhasco com que eu sonhava.

Edward parou o carro e eu desci sem falar nada. Fui caminhando no sentido da beira do precipício lentamente, sentindo como se eu já tivesse feito isso antes. Era uma sensação muito nostálgica.

Minha cabeça começou a doer e parecia doer cada vez mais a cada passo que eu dava. Desde que nasci sempre tive pavor de altura, mas agora parecia até que eu estava possuída por um espírito. Meus passos não cessavam e eu já estava muito próxima da ponta.

Acho que escutei Edward chamar pelo meu nome algumas vezes, mas parecia baixo e incerto, eu não dei atenção. Eu não me sentia tentada a parar de andar para saber o que Edward queria. Nada mais me importava... Apenas chegar à ponta daquele penhasco...

— BELLA!

A pronúncia desse nome fez com que eu saísse do meu estado de transe. Eu parei de andar e olhei para trás, á procura de Edward que me chamava.

Espera aí... ME chamava? Mas não tinha chamado Bella? Oh meu Deus, o que estava acontecendo comigo...?

— Rachel! Temos que ir embora agora! – Eu não havia notado que Edward estava tão perto de mim, segurando meu braço. Sua expressão beirava o desespero.

— Edward, o que foi? Por que toda essa pressa? – Perguntei começando a ficar preocupada. – Ainda não se passaram os cinco minutos.

— Confie em mim. – Ele me pegou no colo e correu rápido demais para o carro. Botou-me no meu banco, tentando ser delicado, então foi para o banco dele e arrancou o carro. Ele parecia desesperado.

— O que está acontecendo? – Perguntei para Edward, apreensiva.

Ele não respondeu, continuou fitando a estrada, muito atento e concentrado. Então de repente disse quase gritando:

— Droga, não vai dar tempo! Rachel se esconda AGORA.

— O quê??? Aonde?

— Vá para parte de trás do carro e se enfie de baixo de todas as malas e panos que você conseguir. E de preferência evite respirar.

Eu pude ver que ele falava sério. E pelo visto não ia me responder o que estava acontecendo. Então fiz o que ele havia ordenado, mas mais tarde eu iria lhe arrancar a verdade.

Me escondi o mais rápido possível e mesmo que quisesse, mal conseguia respirar com tanta coisa em cima de mim. Então senti o carro brecar de repente.

Alguma coisa havia acontecido.

Do lado de fora, comecei a ouvir uma voz que não me era familiar.

— Ora, ora. Se não é Edward Cullen? – A voz com certeza era de um homem, nada amigável por sinal.

— Jacob Black. Não sabia que você ainda estava vivo. – Disse Edward, cordialmente. Aparentemente saindo do carro.

— Tem muitas coisas que você não faz nem idéia. – disse o homem direto e seco – O que _você_ está fazendo desse lado da fronteira? Esqueceu que aqui o seu tipinho é proibido, e eventualmente dilacerado? – O homem usava um tom tão ameaçador que mesmo estando embaixo de milhares de quilos de roupas e quase sem ouvir, fui capaz de senti-lo.

— Oh, Jacob, minhas desculpas. É que já faz tantos anos que provavelmente eu me esqueci onde ficam exatamente os limites da fronteira. Mas não se preocupe. Como você viu, eu já estava de saída. Não era minha intenção perturbá-lo, eu só estava de passagem.

Do que eles estavam falando afinal?

— Você está querendo se fazer de idiota para cima de mim, Cullen? Pois fique sabendo, eu só continuei vivo todos esses anos para destruir e acabar com a raça de vocês, sugadores asquerosos de sangue. – Sugadores de sangue? O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? – Meu objetivo é acabar com cada um de vocês que por ventura cruze a minha frente. E advinha só Edward? Além de cruzar a minha frente, você ainda me deu motivos, quebrando as regras. Sabe o que isso significa?

Oh meu Deus, ele iria partir pra cima de Edward, eu tinha certeza! Eu não agüentei. Saí do meu esconderijo, abri a porta do carro e pulei quase caindo entre os dois. Então comecei a falar perto de gritar:

— O que você pensa que está fazendo, seu verme alucinado? Por que não vai procurar alguém do seu tamanho? – O rapaz de seus prováveis trinta anos era ENORME.

Em vez de me dar uma bofetada, como eu pensei que ele faria, ele me encarava aterrorizado e surpreso. Minhas palavras haviam causado tanto efeito assim?

— Bella? – É, pelo jeito mais um na minha lista.

XxX

N/A: =O e ai? Com Jacob (um pouco mais velho) na historia o que vai acontecer?

Meu povo, me perdoem se esse capitulo não ficou suficientemente bom. Eu me esforcei x.x''' mas é que essa fic (por ser paralela a estória real) é muito difícil de escrever! Esse próximo então vai ser incrivelmente complexo de se fazer... *vendo a minha morte*

Rumo as 300 reviews ^^ amo vocês querido leitores! *\o/*

Beijos e até a próxima \o/


	10. Tudo, Edward

_N/A: OMG, nem acredito. Décimo capítulo!!!!!!! Parece que foi ontem que eu comecei essa fic =~~~~ Que lindo._

_Primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que me acompanham até aqui e fizeram dessa fic o sucesso que ela é (o que é??? Ela é minha filha. Deixa eu achar que ela é um sucesso!) e queria pedir que continuem acompanhando até a última palavra dela ^^_

_Agradecer também por terem tratado minha primeiríssima fic de forma tão carinhosa e receptiva, sempre me mandando reviews cheias de elogios e palavras carinhosas. Obrigado por tudo queridos leitores *.*_

_Agora chega de blá blá blá e vamos eu surpreendente DECIMO CAPITULO =O_

XxX

Edward POV

— Bella?

"Como é possível? Essa é mesmo Bella? Ela não morreu? Eu tenho certeza que morreu. Eu a vi morta. Mas ela é idêntica e tem o mesmo cheiro. Como pode?"

A mente de Jacob formulava tantos pensamentos ao mesmo tempo, que se tornou difícil escutar os meus próprios.

Agora estava tudo perdido. Rachel nunca deveria ter saído de onde estava. Jacob começaria a fazer milhares de perguntas que ela não saberia responder e era bem capaz de ele acabar entregando nossas verdadeiras identidades.

— Você também conhecia essa Bella? Bem, eu sinto muito, mas eu não sou ela. Me chamo Rachel e não tenho nada com essa sua Bella. Se nos der licença, nós já estávamos de saída. – Rachel disse parecendo ofendida e querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível. Ela parecia estar com medo de algo.

Outra vez um enxame de perguntas tomou a mente de Jacob. Ele não sabia o que pensar. Então quase suplicante e desorientado ele me perguntou mentalmente "O que está acontecendo aqui Edward?"

— Acalme-se Jacob. Essa realmente não é Bella, apenas se parece muito com ela.

"Isso é mesmo verdade? Elas não têm nenhuma relação? E o que você está fazendo com ela? Por que veio aqui?"

— Acredito que elas não possuem nenhuma relação. Eu a conheci na nova cidade para onde me mudei recentemente. Nos tornamos amigos. Eu estava acompanhando-a para visitar sua avó doente e estávamos por perto, então, resolvi passar por aqui e matar a saudade de Forks. Como você deve saber, esse lugar me traz muitas lembranças.

Obviamente tudo que eu havia dito ali era mentira. A parte da vovó Fox doente era o de menos. A mentira pesada estava na parte da ausência de qualquer relação entre as duas. Desde a hora que Rachel tocou a música que eu fiz para Bella, tive certeza que Bella e Rachel estavam diretamente ligadas. Não precisava de mais nada para confirmar aquilo, mas ainda assim as provas continuavam a aparecer.

Eu ainda não havia decidido o que eu deveria fazer com ela e sua relação direta com Bella. Eu pretendia chegar a uma conclusão, tomar uma atitude e botá-la em prática. Mas antes que isso pudesse acontecer, ela foi à minha casa para tomar satisfações. Aquilo modificou totalmente os planos e eu perdi o chão. Então fiz o que o meu coração gélido mandou.

Por um lado, eu queria protegê-la de mim, dos vampiros, do sofrimento, da sua vida passada e possível vida futura. Então me afastar dela, me mudar para longe ou tratá-la mal, seria o mais coerente, antes que os sentimentos entre nós se tornassem profundos demais, assim como aconteceu com Bella, a ponto de não ter mais caminho de volta. Eu não queria ter que perder o amor da minha vida duas vezes por negligência e irresponsabilidade minha.

Já o outro lado só queria que ela se lembrasse de tudo o que aconteceu e tivesse a bondade de me aceitar de volta. E então ficasse comigo para sempre, como se nada tivesse acontecido há 117 anos. Mas isso já era sonhar alto demais.

— E por que ela sabe sobre Bella? – Dessa vez Jacob não manteve sua pergunta nos pensamentos. A situação estava ficando complicada.

— Qual é a sua, tiozão? O que você era dela para estar com toda essa curiosidade? – Rachel estava visivelmente nem um pouco à vontade com Jacob.

Jacob não gostou do que ouviu. Fez uma careta em resposta.

— Ela sabe sobre a Bella porque, quando eu a vi pela primeira vez, fiquei igual a você. Completamente desnorteado e impressionado. Eu a chamei de Bella várias vezes, o que obviamente não a agradou. Então eu expliquei a Rachel que ela se parecia muito com minha falecida namorada.

— Ela NÃO era mais sua namorada. – Eu sentia raiva nas palavras de Jacob, mas eu não podia culpá-lo. Eu tinha acabado com a vida de Bella. Sentia mais raiva de mim mesmo do que ele um dia poderia sentir.

Jacob olhava profundamente curioso para Rachel, que por sua vez me retribuía um olhar confuso, provavelmente gerado pela afirmação do cão pulguento.

Foi ai que Jacob pensou:

"Ei sanguessuga, ela sabe alguma coisa sobre vampiros ou lobisomens?"

Não pude evitar um singelo sorriso sem humor se formar no meu rosto.

— Infelizmente não. – Essa sentença respondeu ao mesmo tempo a pergunta de Jacob assim como a afirmação anterior dele, todas de forma honesta. Dessa forma Rachel não ficou tão confusa comigo falando "sozinho".

— Edward, vamos embora daqui. Estamos parados no meio do nada com um tiozão estranho e, além disso, eu ainda estou com fome. – Por um instante eu havia esquecido que ela comia. Já era meio dia e ela devia estar quase com um buraco no estômago.

— Tem razão. Vamos indo Rachel. – Disse botando a mão no ombro dela.

— Vocês vão almoçar agora? Ótimo! Eu estava mesmo procurando um lugar para comer. – Jacob falou naturalmente, entrando no meu carro como se não fosse nada demais.

Rachel olhou para ele incrédula e inconformada.

— Não era você que estava ameaçando ele de sei lá o que? – Ela perguntou a Jacob raivosamente. – O que quer almoçando conosco?

Antes que ele pudesse responder eu falei:

— Deixe estar Rach. Não tem problema. Quanto mais gente melhor. – Ela não pareceu gostar da minha resposta, mas eu pretendia mesmo dar uns avisos para Jacob e também sabia que ele deveria estar muito curioso sobre ela. E também procurar uma briga com ele agora não era a melhor saída.

A contra gosto ela entrou no carro e nós nos dirigimos para a cidade, propriamente dita, de Forks.

--

A cidade havia mudado somente o necessário em cento e dezessete anos. Aquele cenário todo, mesmo após tantos anos, me era extremamente nostálgico. A cidade estava mais moderna e maior, mas nada de especial. Nada que perdesse a essência da chuvosa cidade de Forks.

Paramos em um restaurante qualquer e rumamos para uma das mesas. Rachel rapidamente pegou o cardápio e começou a escolher seu almoço. Jacob fez o mesmo. Eu apenas fiquei observando enquanto eles faziam o pedido.

— Edward, você não vai comer nada? – Rachel perguntou desconfiada logo após a garçonete ter se retirado.

— É Edward, você não vai comer nada? – Jacob repetiu a pergunta com um tom irônico e um sorriso torto na face.

— Não, Rach. Estou sem fome. Eu... Eu comi no carro enquanto você dormia. – Respondi calmamente tentando aparentar honestidade.

— Foi mesmo? Comeu o que?? Você nunca come...

— É Edward. Comeu _o que?_ Você NUNCA come!

— Uma.... hm... Barra de cereal. – Falei a primeira coisa que me veio em mente.

— Que estranho... Está de dieta? Você quase nunca come e quando come ainda é isso?

— É Edward, que estranho. Está de dieta??? – O pulguento falou começando a rir.

Rachel virou para Jacob deixando transparecer uma profunda irritação.

— Você é um papagaio, ou o quê? Vai ficar mesmo repetindo tudo que eu disser?

Jacob parecia chocado com a reação dela. Tanto que nem conseguiu retrucar uma resposta á altura, ou sequer se desculpar.

"Qual é a dessa menina? Ela mal me conhece e já me trata mal?! Realmente ela não é nada como Bella..."

Não consegui conter o riso diante da resposta mental dele. Rachel não era normalmente daquele jeito. Provavelmente ela estava com raiva porque ouviu Jacob me ameaçar. Fato que me deixou estranhamente feliz.

— Bem, vou ao banheiro enquanto a comida não chega. – Parecia que ela havia ido esfriar a cabeça. O que era bom, de certa forma. Eu queria mesmo falar com Jacob.

— Por que a trouxe aqui? – Ele perguntou logo de antemão.

— Ela que quis vir aqui. Conhecer a antiga cidade em que eu morava...

— E por que a escondeu de mim? Ficou com medo de eu roubá-la de você?

— Eu a escondi para não ocorrer o que está acontecendo agora, Jacob. – Respondi com desdém. – Por que nos seguiu até aqui?

— Eu pensei que você pudesse ler mentes, Edward! Você sabe que fiquei curioso sobre a garota e não vou me afastar enquanto tiver certeza que ela não tem nenhuma relação com Bella.

Era esse meu medo. Jacob no meu pé.

— Ela NÃO é Bella. Ainda não deu para perceber isso?

— Já sim, Edward. Mas parece que VOCÊ ainda não percebeu isso.

Eu não tinha como propriamente me defender dessa. Ela não era mesmo Bella. Não era a Bella pela qual eu havia me apaixonado.

Apesar de eu ter completa certeza que elas eram relacionadas, e Rachel ter lembranças claras de Bella, elas não eram a mesma pessoa. E às vezes eu parecia não ver isso.

Mesmo sabendo disso, mesmo sabendo que jamais seria a mesma coisa com ela, que jamais seria igual, eu não conseguia me afastar de Rachel. Não conseguia me cansar dela, não conseguia ficar entediado perto dela. Ela mexia comigo profundamente. E não só pelo fato de ser idêntica a Bella, mas também pela sua personalidade única e cativante. E aquilo me deixava completamente confuso e agoniado. Principalmente por que a inigualável essência humana delas, no fundo, no fundo, era exatamente igual.

Isso me levava a pensar que aquela situação toda era muito mais profunda do que parecia. Era muito mais profundo do que "começar a gostar de alguém que se parece muito com um antigo amor". Era tão mais profunda e sepulcral, que chegava a doer.

Era como se eu fosse eternamente, incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente,apaixonado pela alma de Bella. E não importa onde e como ela esteja, seja de Bella, seja de Rachel, ou de qualquer outra coisa, eu _sempre_ iria amá-la perdidamente onde quer que fosse.

Ela poderia viver dez, vinte vidas e em todas elas eu estaria lá, completamente apaixonado por ela.

Não era uma simples pessoa o qual eu amava. Era sua alma.

E isso ia além da vida e da morte. Isso ia além de nós dois.

— Jacob, ela não é Bella. Não quero que Rachel se envolva nesse mundo assim como Bella fez. Por favor, _por favor_, não se meta na vida dela. Não faça de sua vida perigosa e complicada. – Eu não queria perdê-la duas vezes.

— Como se você já não estivesse fazendo isso por mim! Ou não vê que o vampiro sugador de sangue aqui é você?

Era difícil admitir, mas ele estava certo. Mesmo sem ela saber sobre vampiros e lobisomens, só com a minha presença, eu já a botava em perigo. Mas eu não iria deixar aquela situação continuar do jeito que estava.

— Eu... Eu não pretendo continuar na cidade onde estou por muito tempo. Irei embora antes que ela comece a formar qualquer sentimento por mim. Irei embora muito breve, não se preocupe.

— Não queria acabar com sua ilusão de felicidade, mas caso não tenha notado, ela JÁ tem sentimentos por você, Ô ANIMAL!

— Não sei dizer se isso é verdade. – honestamente eu esperava que não, senão seria ainda mais difícil dizer adeus – Mas mesmo se for, eu ainda não fiz nada que a fizesse ter esperanças quanto a mim, e eu a conheço há pouco tempo. Pode ter certeza que ainda não é nem um pouco profundo. – Pelo menos por parte dela eu desejava que não fosse.

— Edward... Se você estiver mentindo ou me escondendo qualquer coisa, principalmente na parte dela não ter nada a ver com Bella e de você ir embora e deixá-la em paz, pode ter certeza que eu vou atrás de você até os quintos dos infernos. E dela também!

— Eu sei. Vou cumprir o que disse. Não quero envolver outra pessoa inocente nesse nosso mundo obscuro. – Mesmo que isso fosse incrivelmente doloroso e lastimável para mim, eu tinha que fazê-lo. – E quanto a você Jacob? Promete não se aproximar dela?

Um turbilhão de pensamentos invadiu a cabeça de Jacob. Ele não sabia o que responder. Ele não _queria_ responder. Sentiu-se inseguro e tentado a dizer "não".

— Ela não é Bella. E você sabe que será melhor assim. – Era tudo que eu podia dizer para convencê-lo.

Então Jacob suspirou derrotado.

— Tudo bem... Ela não é mesmo minha Bella... – Eu vi que ele estava realmente falando a verdade. O que me deixou aliviado. – Quando vocês vão embora?

— Amanhã de manhã.

Jacob pareceu perplexo com a minha resposta.

— Vocês vão DORMIR aqui???

— Não me venha com tolices, Jacob. Eu não fiz nada com Bella enquanto éramos namorados então imagine com Rachel!

Ele fez uma careta desgostosa, mas assentiu.

Então Rachel voltou do banheiro e se juntou a nós.

— Então, perdi alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou descontraída.

— Apenas umas trocas de insulto. – Falei despreocupado.

— Ah, que pena. Queria ter visto.

A cada segundo que passava, Jacob estranhava mais e mais o comportamento dela. O que era algo bom, de fato. Assim ela não teria problemas futuros com lobisomens.

O resto do almoço se deu de forma civilizada. Quero dizer, o mais civilizado possível quando se tem um vampiro, um lobisomem e uma humana desejada, juntos, na mesma mesa.

Quando terminamos, Jacob finalmente decidiu ir embora

— Adeus, Edward. E lembre-se do nosso trato. Se você não o cumprir, quando você se der conta, eu já estarei na sua cola.

— Digo o mesmo, Jacob... Digo o mesmo.

— Que trato? – Perguntou Rachel confusa.

— Nada que você precise se preocupar. – Respondi calmamente dando á ela um breve sorriso. Ela pareceu corar um pouco e desviou o olhar, ficando meio sem jeito.

Quando ela parecia estar se recompondo, Jacob pegou-a pela mão.

— Rachel, foi um prazer conhecê-la. Te desejo tudo de bom na vida e que você seja muito feliz. E é serio, não estou brincando. – Ele disse com um sorriso honesto. – E só para você ficar sabendo, eu era o melhor amigo de Bella.

Rachel parecia perplexa e chocada devido a reação e a fala de Jacob. Mas logo se recompôs e então começou a falar.

— O-Okay. Você... Não é tão ruim quanto eu pensei. Também foi um prazer conhecê-lo, tiozão.

Ele deu um meio sorriso, mas parecia levemente entristecido.

— Adeus Rachel. – Ele afagou os cabelos dela e então partiu com um destino qualquer.

Foi ai que Rachel botou a mão no meu ombro. Eu virei para olhá-la e encontrei-a com uma expressão enorme de dor.

— Edward... Minha cabeça está doendo.

-----

—Tem certeza que este hotel está bom pra você?

— Está ótimo Edward. Não tenho frescura com essas coisas. Esse daqui é mais do que suficiente.

— Mas você não está se sentindo bem. Talvez fosse melhor um hotel com mais estrutura...

— Edward, você é muito super protetor! Tem que parar com isso! Eu já disse que estou bem. Este hotel tem estrutura suficiente e necessária para me acomodar. Tudo que eu preciso é descansar um pouco. Cochilar talvez. Só isso.

— Tem certeza?

—... Eu não vou nem te responder.

— Okay, já entendi, mas vou acompanhá-la até seu quarto e só saio de lá depois que você dormir.

Ela corou furiosamente, mas assentiu.

O hotel escolhido era simples, mas, de fato, reconfortante. Talvez eu estivesse mesmo exagerando.

Nossos quartos eram um do lado do outro, de modo que, teoricamente, assim que ela dormisse, eu iria para o meu. Mas só teoricamente mesmo. Por que olhá-la dormindo era tremendamente fascinante.

Deixei minhas coisas em meu quarto e fui para o dela, que era exatamente igual ao meu. Logo depois de passar a entrada, havia do lado a porta do banheiro e mais para frente a cama e um armário. Havia também um criado, uma cadeira e uma estante com uma TV e abajur.

Rachel já havia colocado roupas folgadas e confortáveis, e estava sentada na cama. Ela realmente se preparava para dormir.

— Edward, você não precisa ficar aqui até eu dormir... Sério. – Ela disse olhando para mim, que estava perto da porta.

— Não tem importância... Eu quero ficar-

Antes que eu terminasse de falar, o celular dela, que estava praticamente do lado da TV, tocou. Rachel saiu correndo para atender, mas apenas com alguns passos dados, ela fez o favor de conseguir escorregar no único tapete do quarto. Fato que lhe fez tropeçar algumas vezes, fazendo com que ela começasse a cair na direção da quina da estante, onde ela iria bater com a cabeça.

O que poderia se tornar um acidente... Muito feio.

Minhas pernas foram mais rápidas que meus pensamentos, quando vi já estava segurando Rachel pela cintura e evitando que sua cabeça batesse na quina que se encontrava a poucos centímetros.

Quando a vi salva, uma onda de alivio invadiu meu corpo. Ela era realmente muito desastrada. Mas aí me lembrei que, pela segunda vez, havia cometido o mesmo erro.

Rachel me olhava incrédula. Aparentemente pouco preocupada com seu quase acidente.

— Como você chegou aqui tão rápido? – Rachel perguntou impressionada.

Acho que já ouvi essa antes.

— Eu estava bem ao seu lado... – Não sei por que insisti em tentar isso novamente.

— Não... Não estava. Você estava na porta. Do OUTRO lado do quarto.

— Assim que você se levantou eu comecei a caminhar em sua direção, quando vi que você ia cair, corri para tentar segurá-la. – A distância não era tão grande quanto a do estacionamento com Bella. Quem sabe ela engoliria essa?

Ela me observava com um olhar duvidoso. Não parecia ter acreditado completamente. Então botou a mão na cabeça e começou a massagear as têmporas.

— Que sensação estranha. Parece que já passei por isso antes. – Sua face curiosa foi gradativamente se tornando dolorosa. – Ai... Minha cabeça está piorando.

Era deprimente e injusto, mas eu tinha que me aproveitar dessa sua dor para poder despistá-la.

— Deite-se Rachel. Você precisa dormir. Não vai melhorar nada se você ficar em pé procurando respostas absurdas para uma coisa simples. – Disse levando-a delicadamente para se sentar na cama.

— Talvez... Talvez você esteja certo. – Ela disse se deitando lentamente.

Eu a cobri a afaguei-lhe os cabelos.

— Durma bem. – Disse suavemente, me afastando e sentando na cadeira próxima à cama.

Durante alguns minutos eu fiquei apenas observando-a e pensando em o que eu iria fazer quando voltássemos para Cray. Talvez aquele fosse um dos nossos últimos momentos juntos.

Eu teria que ir embora.

— Edward... Se você ficar me olhando desse jeito eu não vou conseguir dormir...

Fiquei calado por alguns instantes sem saber o que fazer. Então finalmente me toquei.

— Oh, desculpe. Então vou me retirar.

Eu queria conseguir me controlar, mas não foi possível. Eu provavelmente iria me arrepender daquilo depois, mas agora eu não conseguia pensar em nada. Antes de sair do quarto, eu lhe dei um suave beijo na testa.

Ela abriu os olhos surpresa. Seu coração estava acelerado, ela havia parado de respirar e sua face havia adquirido um rubor inigualável.

— Durma bem Rach. – Eu disse dando um meio sorriso e me retirando do quarto.

--

Quando finalmente estava no meu quarto, eu me chutava mentalmente pelo o que havia feito.

Meu plano era: Não a faça gostar de você e vá embora antes de causar qualquer dano a ela, tanto psicologicamente, quanto fisicamente.

E pelo o que havia acabado de fazer, eu não estava facilitando nem um pouco meu próprio plano. Ela já estava suficientemente perturbada mentalmente com tudo que estava acontecendo e eu ainda a provocava emocionalmente.

Eu realmente teria que ir embora logo. Antes que eu não conseguisse me segurar mais. Antes que ela descobrisse a verdade sobre mim. Antes que eu destruísse sua vida. Antes que fosse tarde demais.

Seria terrivelmente deplorável para mim dizer adeus. Eu ficaria novamente sozinho pela eternidade. Abriria mão novamente do amor da minha vida para que ela pudesse ser feliz. E mesmo sabendo que seria para o melhor dela não ter nada comigo logo de início, para que assim a sua trágica história não se repetisse, a distância que se formaria entre nós me degradava, me destruía, me feria lentamente.

Era doloroso demais pensar em não poder olhá-la nunca mais. Era desesperador e sufocante. A eternidade nunca me foi tão aterrorizadora como agora. E a morte nunca me pareceu tão atraente.

--

Algumas horas já haviam se passado desde que Rachel havia ido dormir. Já era noite. Eu me encontrava na cama, com meu radio portátil ligado, e perdido em pensamentos. Mas fui tirado dos meus devaneios quando escutei alguém bater em minha porta.

Era Rachel, eu tinha certeza porque não conseguia ler nenhum pensamento do lado de fora da porta. Provavelmente avisando que havia acordado e que estava com fome.

Fui rapidamente para a porta. Queria aproveitar todo resto de tempo que eu tinha com ela, pois o final estava próximo.

Abri a porta, e como esperado era Rachel. Mas ela estava estranha. Toda descabelada, como se tivesse mesmo acabado de acordar. E olhava para o chão como se estivesse sem foco. Parecia de certa forma um zumbi.

— Rach... Você... Você está bem? – Perguntei honestamente preocupado

Então ela falou, mas tão baixo que um humano não conseguiria ouvir.

— Eu sei que você é um vampiro.

Meus olhos se abriram exageradamente pelo susto e o choque tomou conta de mim.

— Do-do que você está falando?

Foi aí que Rachel levantou determinadamente sua cabeça e fixou seus olhos nos meus.

— Eu lembrei de tudo, Edward.

XxX

_N/A: Esse capítulo foi demoníaco para se escrever O_O muitas vezes não saía nada e eu não sabia o que fazer e não achava que tava bom e eu apagava e escrevia e já tava ficando louca x.x'_

_Ia ficar maior e 10 vezes mais emocionante esse final. Mas acabei decidindo pra deixar pro outro capítulo porque CHEGOU O MEU BD E EU QUERO LEEEEEER!_

_Agora eu vou responder a uma review especifica de Bella Giacon que perguntou por que eu não respondia as reviews e também se ao menos eu lia todas as que recebia. E ela também fez um pedido sobre o Jacob(e fez outros comentários engraçados xD)._

_Bella , ultimamente por capítulo eu tenho recebido cerca de 40 reviews pra cima. Se eu fosse responder todas no capítulo da fic daria mais de uma pagina de Word só para as respostas. Então eu prefiro não o fazer para ninguém na própria fic (para não ser desigual). Quando a pessoa comenta logada eu tenho como responder diretamente e dependendo da review eu realmente o faço. Mas não estando logada (como você faz) eu não tenho como responder =/ E sim, eu leio cada comentário que vocês deixam pelo menos umas duas vezes, pode ter certeza disso =) Fiz questão de responder sua review para que você não tivesse a impressão errada de mim, okay? ^^ Espero que tenha esclarecido esse fato. E sobre eu botar o Jacob como insuportável, não se preocupe. Vai ser só o insuportável usual dele. E, aliás, ele só está de passagem nessa fic xD ( ele vai aparecer de novo... mas enfim...)_

_Vocês querem me matar não querem?  
_

_Beijos meus amores, espero que tenham gostado, bom carnaval para vocês e até a próxima! _


	11. Verdades

N/A: Sim, eu demorei demais é verdade. Mil perdões, mas eu tive muitas coisas para me atrapalhar.

Carnaval, BD, minha outra fic, falta de inspiração, sem a menor idéia do o que escrever, sono exagerado, necessidade de sair, etc.

XxX

Bella PoV

— Eu sei que você é um vampiro. – Disse com a voz mais calma e serena que consegui. Não que eu achasse que isso amenizaria a situação.

— Do-do que você está falando?

A voz de Edward continha insegurança e um leve desespero. Ele estava chocado. Eu sabia disso, mesmo sem precisar olhá-lo.

Levantei a cabeça a fim de encará-lo e fazê-lo entender de uma vez por todas.

— Eu lembrei de tudo, Edward.

Agora tudo fazia sentido. Aqueles sonhos estranhos, as sensações de já ter estado ali, de conhecer aquelas pessoas, a necessidade de estar sempre com Edward, as dores de cabeça incessantes...

Tudo estava ligado a Bella. Bella... A provedora da minha outra vida. A adolescente que aparentemente havia se matado. A mulher por quem Edward fora perdidamente apaixonado.

Eu não era necessariamente ela. Não era a Bella de Edward, e eu sabia disso. Mas no momento eu simplesmente me sentia como se fosse...

Todas as lembranças frescas e recentes, como se tudo tivesse ocorrido ontem. Toda alegria, felicidade, dor, decepção, desespero que Bella havia sentido em sua vida, agora eram meus sentimentos também.

Era como se Bella agora ocupasse uma parte significante e real no meu ser, na minha memória.

— Rachel, eu... eu acho que você andou sonhando. – Ele disse delicadamente, tentando controlar as emoções que provavelmente estavam um verdadeiro alvoroço, perto de entrar em erupção. – Você deveria voltar para cama... e descansar.

Olhei perplexa para Edward. Ele ainda não havia sido capaz de entender? O quão clara eu teria que ser?

— Edward, o que eu vi não foi um mero sonho. – Expliquei para ele calmamente. – E você SABE disso. Então por que nega?

O olhar de Edward estava sem foco, perdidos em pensamentos, ele parecia não saber o que fazer. Parecia não saber em que acreditar.

— Por que você não vai descansar agora? – Ele disse forçando um sorriso. – E amanhã nós conversamos.

— Edward, larga de ser cabeça dura. – Eu já estava perdendo a paciência. Ele sabia que era verdade, então porque negava? – Eu sei que você e toda sua família são vampiros, vegetarianos se me permite dizer. Sei que eu morava em Forks com meu pai, sei que conhecia Jacob... Agora me sinto mal por ter sido grossa com ele... Sei até que ele é um lobisomem! Eu me lembrei de absolutamente tudo!!! Não tente me enganar Edward, não vai dar certo!

Não podia negar que era tudo muito estranho. Dormi pensando que vampiros e lobisomens não existiam, que eram apenas mitos para aterrorizar criancinhas. E quando acordei, eles faziam parte constante do meu cotidiano.

Não era algo que a maioria das pessoas encararia tranquilamente, ainda mais assim, tão de repente, de uma hora para outra. Mas para mim, logo depois de ter acordado, simplesmente aparentava que sempre soube daquilo, como se não fosse nenhuma novidade.

Como se Bella fosse o começo e eu a continuação. Uma completando a outra.

Edward ainda estava chocado. Pensativo. Incrédulo. Como se estivesse tentando assimilar as coisas.

Depois de algum tempo era possível ver a ansiedade se mostrando presente. Em alguns segundos era o seu aspecto mais marcante. Nervoso, ansioso, não sabia o que pensar, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que falar, e principalmente, não sabia o que esperar de mim. Ele estava com medo do que eu faria, de como eu reagiria, do que eu estava pensando.

Algumas pessoas passaram pelo corredor conversando, me transportando de volta para realidade. Eu já havia até me esquecido que ainda estava na porta do quarto de Edward. Quando finalmente o silêncio voltou a reinar, depositei minha mão delicadamente no dorso de Edward e o conduzi mais para o interior seu quarto. Ele obedeceu sem relutância e então fechei a porta por trás de mim. Encostei-me na mesma, respirei fundo e então comecei a falar:

— Edward, eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para te dizer... – parei por um instante, mas voltei a falar antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. – Bella não se matou... – Eu sabia o quanto aquilo havia lhe causado e ainda causava dor e eu não podia lhe esconder a verdade. Eu lhe DEVIA a verdade.

— O quê? – Ele perguntou exasperado num sussurro desesperado. – Você não pode estar falando sério!. – Um riso sem humor escapou de seus lábios.

— É verdade que Bella pulou do penhasco, – Aquilo era um fato, não havia como negar – mas não era sua intenção morrer...

Numa velocidade aterrorizante, Edward segurou meus ombros comprimindo-os, mas ainda sim se esforçando para não quebrá-los.

— Rachel, do que você está falando? – Ele disse em tom de urgência.

Antes que Edward se alterasse, respondi rapidamente:

— Ela não queria se matar, foi um acidente. Ela havia visto os garotos de... Como é mesmo o nome do lugar? É, La Push! Tinha visto os meninos de La Push pulando de lá como se não fosse nada demais, como se fosse simples e divertido. E então ela quis imitar para ter um pouco de emoção e diversão na vida dela. – Ele não precisava saber do detalhe que um dos fatores que impulsionou o pulo era escutar sua voz. Tudo que ele precisava saber era que não tinha sido um suicídio – Só que... Hum... – Engoli seco. – Deu errado. – Disse vagarosamente recordando daquelas lembranças desagraveis.

A morte definitivamente não era uma lembrança agradável.

Senti a pressão nos meus ombros sumirem, ele havia retirado suas mãos de mim.

— Você está inventando isso para me fazer sentir melhor... Não está? – Descrença. Edward perguntou em um tom sério, exigindo uma resposta verdadeira. Estava visivelmente abalado por aquela revelação. Era natural que ele iria involuntariamente negá-la a principio.

— Não, Edward. Tudo que eu disse é verdade e-

— Rachel, não minta pra mim. – Ele disse seco, ríspido em um tom acusatório. Parecia muito atordoado.

Aquele tom em sua voz causou uma reação de desespero em mim. Eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu estava mentindo. Ainda mais para ele. Eu não queria que ele desconfiasse de mim. Eu precisava lhe mostrar que estava falando a verdade.

Quando me dei conta minhas pernas já estavam se movendo sozinhas, avançando na direção de Edward. Ele por sua vez se afastou em uma velocidade assombrosa, se posicionando para longe, perto da cama.

A repulsa dele fez com que meu desespero se agravasse. Permaneci parada e então com as lágrimas forçando a saída, comecei a falar pausadamente.

— Edward, por favor, _por favor, _me escute... Fique onde está... Não se mecha... Por favor...

Iniciei cuidadosamente meus passos em sua direção. Cada pisar no chão se tornava mais inseguro e amedrontado que o anterior. Estava com medo que ele fugisse de mim. Que fosse embora novamente e me deixasse lá sem ele. Que me deixasse sozinha.

Eu não suportaria. Não outra vez.

Mas ele não se moveu um centímetro sequer. Ficou apenas parado como uma estátua de mármore enquanto me aproximava cautelosamente.

Agora ele estava próximo. Muito próximo. Eu já era capaz de tocá-lo.

Tocá-lo... Eu _queria_ tocá-lo.

Estendi os braços passando ambos por volta de sua cintura e pressionei-os. Eu estava abraçando Edward.

Uma sensação nostálgica e perfeita se passou por mim enquanto segurava aquele bloco de gelo. Estar em contato com ele era maravilhoso.

Estar com ele era maravilhoso.

Minha alma havia sentido falta disso, falta dele. Saudade, minha alma estava morrendo de saudade. Ele parecia encaixar perfeitamente nos meus braços, como se houvesse sido feito para mim. Sob medida. Cada célula do meu corpo parecia estar extasiada de satisfação com aquele toque, como se aquilo fosse uma necessidade vital.

Eu não era capaz de escutar a respiração de Edward. Provavelmente ele não o fazia. Estaria eu sendo um incomodo? Ele não negava o meu gesto de afeição, mas também não retribuía. Isso me angustiava, me corroia. Todas as sensações maravilhosas que eu sentia começaram então a se esvaírem.

As lágrimas que estavam sendo com muito esforço contidas, agora escorriam abundantemente pela face. Nada podia pará-las.

Peguei todo ar que consegui e voltei a falar antes que Edward sumisse:

— Acredite em mim. – Disse deixando o desespero transparecer – Por favor, acredite em mim. Eu jamais mentiria para você. Se ao menos você pudesse ler minha mente...

Segundos se passaram, talvez minutos e nenhuma reação de Edward. Ele continuava estático como uma estátua.

Talvez ele não tenha acreditado em mim.

Talvez ele esteja com raiva de mim.

Talvez ele queira Bella e só a Bella.

E então não exista espaço para mim entre esses dois...

Talvez eu devesse ir embora...............

E com esse pensamento comecei a me soltar relutantemente de Edward. A dor daquele ato era tamanha, mas eu tinha que fazê-lo, pois aparentemente essa já é uma batalha perdida desde a primeira vez que o vi. Afinal, eu não era Bella, e era Bella quem ele amava.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando, de repente, senti os braços gélidos de Edward me envolverem intensamente. Ele retribuía meu abraço.

— Me desculpe. Eu acredito em você. – A sua voz aveludada soou suavemente ao meu ouvido.

Ao escutar isso meus braços voltaram a apertar seu dorso.

Alívio. Um tremendo alívio.

Há segundos atrás o medo de ser abandonada, odiada, ignorada, me consumia. Agora ele havia se dissipado por completo. Estar nos braços de Edward me fazia esquecer-se de tudo, me fazia sentir completa.

As lágrimas começaram a cair com mais veemência ainda. Mas dessa vez lágrimas de felicidade.

— Você tem idéia de quanto Bella sentiu sua falta? – Perguntei em um sussurro em meio aos soluços chorosos.

Eu havia sentido a terrível falta que Edward fazia na vida de Bella. Havia sentido como ela tinha ficado a beira da insanidade. Como ela tinha perdido o propósito de viver. Como havia sido doloroso, perturbador e agonizante.

Era óbvio, praticamente transparente, que Edward ainda amava Bella. Com tudo que aconteceu entre nós e tudo que ele me falou, não restavam dúvidas quanto a isso. Não fazia sentido Edward tê-la abandonado.

— Por que você deixou Bella, Edward? Você ainda a amava.

O silêncio reinou por alguns instantes, então ele desfez o abraço e colocou as mãos em meus ombros. Olhou dentro dos meus olhos por alguns segundos e então fez menção para que eu sentasse.

Acomodei-me na cama ao lado e ele me acompanhou fazendo o mesmo.

Ele ainda olhava nos meus olhos, parecia inseguro, mas eu era capaz de ver determinação em seu rosto. Estaria ele prestes a me contar a verdade?

— Eu a deixei para mantê-la a salvo, para que ela tivesse uma vida humana normal, sem vampiros e lobisomens correndo atrás dela o tempo todo. Para que ela fosse feliz sem ter que se preocupar em ter o sangue sugado até a morte a qualquer segundo. Para que não tivesse que ser acidentalmente condenada à eternidade. Para que ela pudesse viver plenamente e envelhecer ao lado de alguém que ela amasse.

Por que ele tinha que ser assim tão perfeito? Tão correto? Tão altruísta que chegava a dar raiva? Será que ele não via que toda felicidade de Bella era necessariamente o próprio Edward?

— Eu, de certa forma, entendo o porquê de você ter feito isso. Você queria protegê-la e fazê-la ter uma vida normal e feliz. Eu entendo seu lado. – Fiz uma breve pausa para que ele absorvesse o que eu havia dito – Mas ela não queria uma vida normal. Ela não queria estar cem por cento segura o tempo todo. E você mesmo sabe que isso é impossível, já que ela atraía acidentes. O que ela queria era uma vida com você. Isso era tudo que ela queria e faria a mesma se sentir infinitamente feliz. – Dei uma pausa e medi minhas palavras. – Ela realmente ficou a beira da insanidade quando você foi embora. Perdida, desesperada. Tinha perdido a razão de existir.

Provavelmente eu estava machucando-o dizendo aquelas coisas, coisas que ele não merecia ouvir. Mas eu não podia evitar. Eu também estava machucada e queria dividir minha dor secular com alguém. Queria que ele soubesse o quanto foi terrível para Bella. Que ele entendesse a dor que sua partida causou. Para que assim ele não tivesse forças para fazer o mesmo _comigo_.

Um ato egoísta? Talvez. Egocêntrico? Possivelmente. Mas eu diria que estava mais para um ato desesperado.

Um sorriso sem humor brotou nos lábios de Edward.

— Eu pretendia voltar. Quando finalmente cheguei à conclusão que não conseguiria viver longe dela e que provavelmente Bella estava sofrendo tanto quando eu, decidi voltar. Mas ai já era tarde demais.

Dor.

Muita dor.

Minhas palavras haviam lhe causado dores extremas. E sua resposta havia praticamente me destruído. Estaríamos quites agora?

Ele pretendia voltar. Voltar para Bella. Eu havia lhe tido aquelas palavras injustamente.

Ele iria voltar.

E se ele tivesse realmente voltado a tempo? A tempo de salvar Bella ou encontrá-la antes de pular? Se por acaso Bella tivesse sobrevivido, o que aconteceria?

Provavelmente ela seria uma vampira e estaria vivendo eternamente ao lado de Edward.

Inveja. Ciúmes. Sim, esses sentimentos tomavam conta do meu corpo só de pensar nessa possibilidade. Por um instante um pensamento aterrorizante passou pela minha cabeça.

"Que bom que Bella está morta."

Senti uma vontade horrível de vomitar ao pensar aquilo. Estava sentindo nojo, ódio, repulsa de mim mesma.

A que ponto eu cheguei? Eu estava assim tão desesperada?

Comemorando a morte de Bella pelo fato de que, se ela não tivesse morrido, eu nunca chegaria ao menos a existir.

Nunca chegaria ao menos a conhecê-lo.

E Edward estaria com Bella.

Eu sabia que o que eu tinha pensado era horrível, sabia que minha razão não era suficiente, e que meus sentimentos só haviam se intensificado daquela forma estrondosa por Edward devido às lembranças compartilhadas de Bella e pelo fato de que possuíamos a mesma alma. Mas mesmo assim tudo que se passava na minha cabeça era "Hum, uma razão bem razoável".

Eu era uma pessoa horrível.

Eu me sentia péssima.

Mas eu não queria perdê-lo, eu não queria que ele fosse de outra, não queria ter que me afastar dele.

Eu o queria comigo. Só comigo. E para sempre.

Impulsionada pelos meus pensamentos desesperadamente possessivos e carentes, avancei devagar e delicadamente até Edward, que estava sentado ao meu lado. Encostei minha testa na sua e disse vagarosamente com um sorriso discreto.

— Não é tarde demais. Você voltou. Você me encontrou.

Edward parecia ligeiramente surpreso com aquilo, mas logo essa emoção se esvaiu e um meio sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

Perfeito. O momento mais perfeito de minha vida.

Nossas respirações se chocavam, se misturando em uma perfeita harmonia. Os olhares, fixos um no outro, pareciam se tornar a cada segundo mais intensos e cheios de desejos. Nossas mãos se tocavam em um gesto tímido, os dedos se entrelaçavam vagarosamente e de forma insegura, mas com vontade.

E então, de forma praticamente inconsciente e impensada, nossos lábios se tocaram.

Suave. Um beijo extremamente suave e inseguro. O melhor que eu já havia experimentado.

Viver aquela experiência era infinitamente melhor do que tê-la apenas por lembranças alheias.

Nem as melhores lembranças de Bella se comparavam a aquilo.

Sua boca gélida e perfeita acariciava a minha delicadamente. O contraste assombroso de temperaturas fazia do beijo ainda melhor e mais interessante.

A vontade e o desejo apenas aumentavam a cada segundo. Eu queria mais intensidade. Eu queria aprofundar o beijo. Mas antes que eu tivesse a chance de torná-los possíveis, Edward havia dado o beijo por encerrado se afastando gentilmente de mim.

Ele passou alguns segundos apenas me observando e então afagou meus cabelos.

— O que faremos agora, Rachel? – Edward perguntou para mim em um tom preocupado.

— O que quer dizer com isso? – Perguntei desconfiada.

Edward deu um sorriso fraco e falou:

— Nada de muito importante, fique tranqüila. Chega de verdades... Por hoje.

E então ele voltou a me abraçar.

Não que eu não estivesse curiosa, mas eu era obrigada a concordar. Já havíamos saturado a quantidade de "verdades" para um mesmo dia.

E eu queria aproveitar aquele momento.

XxX

N/A: Eu poderia falar "mil perdões pelo capitulo pequeno mesmo com toda essa demora" , mas sinto muito. Não vou falar não xD Foi curto, mas foi trabalhoso que nem o diabo. Cada palavra foi suada, mas não acho que foi meu melhor capitulo.

Vou fazer um apelo aqui. Quem tem conta no site twilightfics pra, por favor, votar na minha fic xD

Sobre o envelhecimento do Jacob que perguntaram. Eu sei lá HSIAUSHAISUAHSIA eu nunca entendi essa parte muito bem. Mil perdões se ficou incoerente x.x''''

O link da capa dessa fic (pra quem estiver interessado em ver) está no meu profile do fanfiction. Também está no meu Orkut e Twilightfic.


	12. Você FEDE!

N/A: Sim, não é miragem! Finalmente estou postando o capitulo 12.

As desculpas de sempre... blah blah blah, trabalhos, faculdade, falta de tempo, outra fic, bloqueio de criatividade.

Mil perdões, mas finalmente aí está.

XxX

Jacob PoV

Eu estava com um mau pressentimento.

Hoje havia completado duas semanas desde que Rachel e Edward haviam partido.

Rachel... A garota a qual era idêntica a Bella.

É claro que não parava de passar pela minha cabeça se ela teria, de fato, alguma relação com Bella. Edward havia me garantido que não, mas eu nunca confiei em sugadores de sangue e não era agora que começaria.

Mas mesmo que ela fosse a reencarnação de Bella, do que adiantaria se ela não lembrasse de nada?

Na verdade, eu me perguntava se até mesmo que ela lembrasse, se adiantaria alguma coisa _para MIM._ Era mais do que óbvio que até o dia de sua morte Bella era loucamente apaixonada por Edward, e se ela voltasse à vida, logicamente iria atrás dele e não de mim.

De fato, eu não achava justo privá-la de finalmente encontrar a felicidade. Até porque eu já havia encontrado a minha.

Mas se ela não se lembrava de nada, realmente era melhor que Edward fosse embora e mantivesse a distância. Pois fazer outra garota inocente se envolver nesse mundo constantemente perigoso, não era nada aceitável. Cedo ou tarde eu teria que verificar se Edward havia mesmo cumprido sua promessa de deixá-la em paz, antes que ela descobrisse alguma coisa.

Mas eu não pretendia encontrar Edward tão cedo. Daqui a seis meses, um ano, quem sabe...? Mas não quase na outra semana.

Eu estava curtindo minha pacífica tarde em casa, junto a Leah, em La Push. O que era uma coisa rara de se acontecer visto que, por alguma razão estranha, os vampiros adoravam "visitar" as redondezas desde que os Cullen foram embora. Aparentemente eles deveriam ter alguma espécie de "posse" pela área, o que antes não deixava muitos outros vampiros se aproximarem.

Logo depois que Bella morreu, muitos vampiros quiseram tomar conta do local, mas é claro que nós não deixamos. Muitos cidadãos de La Push viraram lobisomens, entre eles Leah, que apesar de ter uma relação meio odiosa comigo na época, foi quem melhor me consolou, me deu apoio moral e ficou ao meu lado quando a morte de Bella de atingiu em cheio. Ela conhecia a dor de perder um amor e não poder fazer nada para recuperá-lo.

Aos poucos minha relação com Leah foi se tornando o bom e velho "amor e ódio" e depois de tantos anos de convívio e amizade... é... cof cof... Você sabe, o amor aflorou e bla bla bla, essas coisas. E o resto... Bem, é dedutível.

— Você sentiu alguma coisa quando viu a imagem de Bella na sua frente? – Perguntou Leah tentando parecer desinteressada.

— Mas é claro que senti! – Respondi casualmente.

— Ah, nossa. Bom saber que você é honesto! – Disse ela áspera, com um toque de raiva na voz.

— Ah Leah, não desse jeito que você está pensando. Lógico que fiquei feliz em vê-la por ter sido minha melhor amiga por algum tempo, mas fiquei mais impressionado e curioso. Não fazia o menor sentido ela ainda estar viva. Sem ciúmes, por favor. Isso já tem muito anos.

— Hum, claro, claro. – Respondeu meio seca – E você pretende tornar encontrá-la?

— Não tão cedo.

Pelo menos isso era o que eu pensava até começar a sentir um cheiro odiosamente doce vindo em direção á minha casa. Mas não era um cheiro odiosamente doce _qualquer. _Era o cheiro asqueroso de Edward.

Ele não viria aqui sem razão, isso é certeza. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido.

— Pelo visto acabou a folga. Hora de caçar. – Disse Leah se levantando de onde estava.

— Não... Esse não, Leah. – Falei sombrio

— E... Porque não?

— Esse é Edward.

---

—Com certeza você não me chamou só para fortalecer nossa relação vampiro-lobisomem magnífica, não é mesmo? Então, o que te traz aqui? – Perguntei para ele, indo direto ao ponto. Edward também não parecia interessado em bater um papinho.

— Rachel, é claro. – Edward respondeu secamente.

O aprendiz de Drácula tinha aparecido na porta da minha casa pedindo seriamente e de forma suspeita para conversar.

Após uma série de discussões entre eu, Edward e Leah - que não queria me deixar sair sozinho acompanha por um sugador de sangue - chegamos à conclusão de que se eu não voltasse em quarenta e cinco minutos, ela iria até o bar "Pocahontas" me procurar. E se eu não tivesse lá, ela poderia ir atrás de Edward e decepá-lo a cabeça. Lentamente.

E lá estávamos no barzinho mais "descolado" da cidade. Vampiro e Lobisomem, juntos.

— Hum, então comece a falar ESPECIFICAMENTE o que você quer. O tempo está passando, ô filhote de cruz credo.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, como se estivesse organizando seus argumentos e então finalmente disse:

— Eu menti para você quando disse que Rachel e Bella não tinham nenhuma relação...

Filha de uma mãe, mentiroso.

— Rá! Eu sabia! A gente não pode MESMO confiar em vampiros. Eles estão sempre querendo nos enganar! – Reclamei inconformado – Você não disse que ia se afastar dela? Você não disse que iria para longe para não botar outra garota inocente em perigo? – Perguntei acusatório.

— Sim, mas...

— Você não honra sua palavra!

— Eu ia...

— Já era esperado de um vampiro mesmo! Onde está ela? – Disse me levantando ameaçador.

— Ela está segura e...

— Você pretendia ficar com ela e esconder isso de mim, não é? Tenho certeza que-

— CALA BOCA PELO AMOR DE DEUS, SEU CÃO PULGUENTO!

Não que eu tivesse realmente me sentido ofendiiiido por aquilo, e muito menos tinha resolvido obedecer a um vampiro, mas simplesmente, por reflexo, me calei. E sentei novamente.

— Eu realmente IA embora e nunca mais voltaria a vê-la. Eu já sabia que provavelmente ela era a reencarnação de Bella naquela época que falei com você, mas ela não se lembrava de algo realmente concreto que a fizesse me reconhecer, então antes que ela se lembrasse de qualquer coisa, eu iria embora, assim não a colocaria em riscos novamente...

— Ainda sim, por que você mentiu para mim? E por que ainda não se afastou dela? – Aquilo que ele tinha me dito eu já havia deduzido. Queria respostas mais concretas.

— Eu menti por que tinha certeza que se você soubesse que ela era a reencarnação de Bella, iria querer se aproximar dela. Mesmo que fosse sem intenções "amorosas". E o que eu mais queria era tentar mantê-la longe desse mundo estranho. Por isso ia embora.

Eu tinha que admitir. Não iria atrás de Bella com objetivos amorosos, mas sem dúvida iria atrás dela. Queria pedir desculpas por não ter chegado a tempo, por não tê-la salvado. E pretenderia permanecer seu amigo. Eu sentia falta de sua companhia. Era impossível negar.

Edward visivelmente lia minha mente vendo que eu assentia com sua argumentação. Era simplesmente FODA conversar com Edward. Não dava para esconder nada mesmo.

E então ele riu. Que desagradável.

— Você ainda não respondeu minha outra pergunta... Por que ainda não se afastou dela? – Perguntei áspero. Não pretendia ficar de gracinhas com Edward.

— Eu estava preparado para deixá-la, antes que se tornasse algo impossível, mas no dia em que falei com você ela se lembrou de tudo.

Isso simplesmente não fazia sentido.

— Como assim?

— Assim mesmo...

— Assim mesmo como?

— Lembrou de tudo da vida passado dela. Simples assim.

— ..................................... Sério mesmo?

— Seriíssimo.

Isso quer dizer que, com Rachel se lembrando de tudo, se afastar dela seria como matá-la novamente. Bella não permitiria que a deixassem novamente e nem ele teria coragem de fazê-lo. Mas uma coisa não fazia sentido...

— Por que me contou isso só agora? – Perguntei cruzando os braços.

— Jacob, eu não falaria isso para você com Rachel do meu lado. Não sei o quão louco você é. Poderia acabar querendo seqüestrar Bella para si. E outra coisa, eu queria esperar que os seus nervos se acalmassem. – Ele fez uma pausa na esperança que eu absorvesse a informação e então continuou. – E eu queria sua aprovação para que eu continue com Rachel.

Ele tinha perdido o juízo?

— Bem, pode ficar esperando sentado, porque eu jamais vou aprovar o romance de uma humana e um vampiro.

— Mas Jacob, você sabe que se eu for embora ela ficará miserável como antes. – Ele tinha um ponto – E tudo pode acontecer novamente, você quer isso? – Outro ponto. – E você também sabe que nos amamos – Era verdade... – e você também não poderá me substituir agora que ama alguém.

É verdade, agora eu tinha Leah e gostava muito dela. Além do que esses dois sempre foram destinados um ao outro. Não tinha como negar.

Suspirei pesadamente. Nunca pensei que ia ceder tão rápido.

— Edward, preste atenção. – Fiz uma pausa dramática e continuei. – A única razão pela qual eu vou PENSAR em aprovar esse "casinho" de vocês, é porque de acordo com a lenda quiletute, uma pessoa só chega a reencarnar se tiver deixado algum assunto pendente de sua outra vida, e por isso volta para "resolvê-lo". Infelizmente eu tenho certeza que esse "assunto pendente" para ela é você, e mesmo que eu me dobrasse ao avesso para separar vocês, ainda sim Bella reencarnaria DE NOVO e viria atrás de você. E inevitavelmente vocês se apaixonariam, por que é assim que tem que ser.

Era difícil admitir isso em voz alta, mas sempre tinha sido assim. Eles haviam sido feitos um para o outro e mereciam, depois de tantos anos, finalmente encontrar a felicidade.

Depois de cem anos, era de se esperar que eu amadurecesse, pensei sem jeito. Se me dissessem que algum dia eu iria torcer pela felicidade de Bella e Edward juntos, eu diria que era mentira e que o cara era pirado.

— Eu também. – Disse Edward com um sorriso sincero, cheio de paz e completamente satisfeito.

Droga de leitor de mente.

— Obrigado, Jacob. Sua aprovação é muito importante para nós.

— Tá, Tá... Sei. – Disse sem interesse – Mas eu quero te fazer dois pedidos.

Ele não podia negar.

— Diga... Veremos se não posso negar.

— Primeiro, eu quero poder visitar Rachel.

— Mas é claro! Acho que ela adoraria te ver agora que se lembrou de tudo.

— Ótimo! E a segunda... Não transforme Rachel em vampira. – Disse quase suplicante.

Ele passou alguns segundos calado, parecendo refletir como se estivesse considerando minha proposta.

— Tudo bem. – Disse Edward por fim. Mas não me pareceu convincente.

Por que seria? Talvez pelo fato de ele não querer perdê-la novamente. Eu entendia sua dor, mas não poderia lhe dar ao luxo de fazer isso. Rachel tinha que permanecer humana, tinha que permanecer _viva._

— Bem Edward, seu tempo está acabando. Não agüento mais olhar para sua cara. Então diga logo: mais alguma coisa a declarar?

— Só... Obrigada por tudo. – Ele parecia grato mesmo – E você? Alguma coisa a declarar?

— Sim. – Não podia deixar esse momento homossexual se prolongar. – Você FEDE!

Um sorriso torto surgiu nos lábios de Edward.

— Digo o mesmo, Jacob. Digo o mesmo.

XxX

N/A: Sim, capítulo curto e desinteressante. Eu sei, o capítulo devia ter umas 30 paginas por esse tempo todo de espera, mas o travamento mental e a falta de tempo foram um caos para essa fic.

Outra coisa: fiz esse capítulo por achar que deveria esclarecer algumas coisas sobre o Jacob, e essa discussão era algo que tinha que acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. E do jeito que Edward é... Escolheria mais cedo. (e SIM, pra mim o Jacob deveria ter ficado com a Leah)

Essa fic está entrando na reta final, amores... Sim é verdade. Mas sem pânico. Ainda deveremos ter mais uns 2 ou 3 capítulos. Muito emocionantes por sinal xD Por isso não me abandonem... Please!

Beijinhos e até a próxima

(PS: vou tentar postar rápido, mas não garanto nada ^^")


	13. Minha direção

N/A: Fieis leitores do meu coraçãozinho que AINDA não me abandonaram. Obrigada por esperarem TANTO tempo pelos meus singelos postos *.* eu amo vocês.

Faculdade é uma bosta. Parece que deixa você atolado ETERNAMENTE. X.x' é triste.

Enfim, por favor, comentem no capitulo, quero saber suas opiniões. Okay?

Saudades de vocês *.*

XxX

Bella PoV

Eu podia sentir os lábios gélidos de Edward suavemente tocando os meus. Eles se moviam de forma harmônica e perfeita, fato que me levava a querer aprofundar aquele beijo que se mostrava tão superficial. Depois de dois meses aquilo não me parecia mais o suficiente, eu queria mais. Queria intensidade, queria contato e queria _agora._

Sem pensar duas vezes, já que uma me parecia mais do que suficiente naquele momento, literalmente subi em cima de Edward puxando-o para mais perto de mim. Em seguida tentei com toda minha força, que se mostrou completamente insignificante, empurrá-lo para que ele deitasse na cama. O que não aconteceu.

Depois das minhas tentativas fracassadas de "seduzir e dominar" Edward, ele simplesmente se afastou delicadamente de mim.

— Não, não. Por que está se afastando de mim? – Disse discretamente desesperada tentando puxá-lo de volta.

— Porque você está tentando se matar. E eu não pretendo ajudá-la com isso.

— Você não me mataria. – Disse fazendo um bico. – Eu só queria aprofundar um beijo. Sabe, eu tenho certeza que você está se segurando. Sei que você pode fazer muito melhor.

Edward deu um sorriso torto e debochado e então perguntou calmamente:

— Meu beijo não te satisfaz?

— Você _SABE_ que não é isso. O problema é que ele é _tão _bom que me faz querer mais. MUITO mais. – Falei quase suplicante. – O problema é que você, ênfase no "você", não quer.

— É incrível como você não tem medo da morte. Se eu vacilar um misero segundo enquanto estou com você pode ser seu fim, e você ainda quer "aprofundar" as coisas deixando tudo ainda mais perigoso? – Ele falou como se estivesse sentindo dor. – Às vezes desconfio da sua sanidade.

— Você deveria simplesmente me morder. Acabariam todos os nossos problemas.

— Sim claro, os NOSSOS poderiam até terminar, mas ai começaria toneladas de problemas só seus.

— É mesmo? Então me diga por que seria ruim eu me tornar uma vampira. Duvido que algum razão vai sobrepor o fato de poder passar a eternidade com você.

— Bem, para começar o fato de que você vai querer matar a todos que ama. Inclusive seu pai. Você nunca mais poderia envelhecer, nem ter filhos, nem dormir, nem ficar perto de humanos. Seu coração nunca mais bateria. E acredite, não poder "morrer " incomoda... muito! Além disso se você sumisse de repente seu pai botaria a cidade toda atrás de você e mais provavelmente colocaria a culpa na minha família, merecidamente, é claro. Concluindo, eu realmente não pretendo transformá-la. Para seu próprio bem.

— Nunca? – Perguntei esperançosa.

— Nunca.

— Nunquinha mesmo?

— Jamais.

Sem que eu conseguisse me controlar uma pontada de raiva começou a subir minha cabeça. Ele realmente não pensava sobre isso?

— Quer dizer então que você não se importa de me perder... De novo?

De fato esse foi um golpe baixo, mas como ele podia? Ele já havia sentido a dor de me perder uma vez, como ele conseguia suportar a idéia de me perder novamente?

O que ele havia decidido era realmente algo altruísta? Se EU queria aquilo, mesmo sabendo de todas as conseqüências, por que ele tentava me impedir? Eu o queria mais que tudo e estaria disposta a tudo para ficar com ele. Por que ele não podia ser o mesmo que eu e estar disposto a me transformar em vampira para que eu fosse eternamente sua? Honestamente, se tornar um vampiro para mim nem era ruim de fato, principalmente se comparado a morrer e nunca mais poder olhar Edward.

Por que ele não se importava? Ou se importava e se fazia de durão?

Edward ficou rígido e completamente imóvel sem dizer absolutamente nada. Estaria ele confuso? Não... Edward não fica confuso. Então eu deveria entender aquilo como uma espécie de confirmação?

— Eu... Eu acho que vou indo. – Falei baixo, me levantei e comecei a andar rapidamente para me retirar da casa de Edward.

— Por que essa vontade repentina de ir embora? – Edward apareceu ao lado e acompanhou meus paços ligeiros sem a menor dificuldade.

— Não... Não estou me sentindo muito bem. – Menti.

— Então venha. Eu te deixo em casa. – Ele disse segurando meu pulso.

— Não precisa.

— Não seja teimosa. Você não está se sentindo bem.

— Já disse que não precisa – Encarei-o secamente. – Estou bem o suficiente para ir sozinha.

— Você não quer... que eu fique lá com você? Até a hora de eu sair para caçar com os outros?

Edward SEMPRE ficava na minha casa comigo. Praticamente o dia e a noite toda. Mas eu realmente queria ficar sozinha agora. Aparentemente eu tinha muito o que refletir.

— Não precisa. Quando eu chegar em casa pretendo dormir.

— Você sabe que assisti-la dormir nunca foi problema para mim.

Não respondi, apenas o encarei friamente. Eu tinha certeza que Edward era mais esperto que isso e havia entendido que eu queria ficar sozinha. Ele estava apenas bancando o bobo.

— Eu entendo que você está com raiva, mas compreenda, é para seu próprio bem. – Ele disse pausadamente. – Você sabe que eu não quero te perder de novo, mas também não quero transformá-la num monstro sugador de sangue que simplesmente mudará toda sua essência. Eu... Eu estaria de certo modo perdendo uma parcela preciosa de você.

— Que tipo de lógica é essa? Quer dizer que você prefere perder todo o pacote em vez de perder só uma parcela?

— Não! Isso quer dizer que eu prefiro ter o "pacote" plenamente durante todo o tempo que ele durar, o fazendo aproveitar o máximo de sua existência, do que viver o resto de nossas "vidas" com só uma parcela.

— Como pode dizer isso? Mesmo me tornando vampira eu com certeza viveria plenamente e feliz ao seu lado! – Disse alterada. E então abaixei subitamente minha voz. – Pena que você não acha o mesmo.

Então dei as costas e voltei a andar.

— Rachel... – Edward me chamou sofridamente.

— Não precisa me seguir, pode ir caçar. Esses eram os planos hoje, não eram?

— Eu não preciso ir hoje. Posso ir outro dia.

— Prefiro que vá hoje. – Disse bem honesta. – Estou precisando de um tempo sozinha.

— Tem certeza?- se aproxima com cuidado.- Tem certeza de que não precisa de mim?

Mantendo o olhar sobre mim, ele parecia querer ler minha mente, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria. Meus joelhos falharam por instantes.

— Não está falando isso por que está zangada?- lentamente, elevou a mão á altura do meu rosto e colocou uma mecha de meu cabelo para trás, deixando meu pescoço exposto. Algo lampejou em seus olhos, mas somente por um segundo,e logo depois ele voltou a me encarar. Tocou-me gentilmente no rosto.- Eu não quero brigar com você, não fique assim. Seja racional e ... entenda.

— Não ha nada para entender que eu já não tenha compreendido. - Disse me afastando de seu toque. - É tão difícil assim você conseguir me dar um tempo para ficar sozinha? Ah... me lembrei. Não é não. Você já fez isso... por cerca de 100 anos.

Edward não se mexeu, deixando a mão no ar onde, poucos segundos atrás, estava meu rosto. Então ele baixou-a, lentamente, como se fosse um movimento controlado.

— Como pode falar isso?- murmurou num tom inflexível. Então, sem aviso, me olhou nos olhos.- Eu morreria por você.

— É, mas eu não posso morrer por você?- falei não sabendo de onde tirando forças.

— Não poderia permitir tal coisa.- ele asegurou dando mais alguns passos em minha direção e me fazendo recuar sem nem saber o por quê. Ao ver isso ele estancou.

— Eu quero ficar sozinha.- repeti, tentando ser firme. Aquelas palavras deveriam machucá-lo, mas, de algum modo, saber que eu estava magoando-o me magoava. Mas eu simplesmente não pensava, deixava a raiva... Não, o ressentimento, me guiar.

Edward não disse nada, apenas me analisando. Droga, por que ele não respondia? Por que ele não se zangava? Por que não revidava nem um segundo?

— Tudo bem.- ele disse por fim, se aproximando e, antes que eu percebesse, me segurando pelos ombros e me depositando um beijo suave na testa. - Mas logo depois da caçada vou lhe visitar, querendo você ou não.

A dor no meu peito começou a se alastrar. Como ele podia ter aquela reação depois de tudo que eu disse? Ele não sofria nem um pouco? E por que aquilo me incomodava tanto?

— Como quiser. – Disse com uma pontada amargurada na voz. – Boa caçada.

— Obrigado, – Ele disse docemente – e até mais tarde.

Eu não respondi. Simplesmente não me dei ao trabalho de responder uma pequena frase. Apenas me retirei sem falar nada. _Talvez esse tenha sido o meu erro._

--

Ficar sozinha em casa cheia de pensamentos desagradáveis era realmente entediante. Eu sei que o certo seria eu ficar refletindo sobre minha relação com o Edward a fim de buscar uma solução coerente que resolvesse de vez nossos problemas, mas quanto mais eu pensava no assunto menos eu entendia e mais irritada e confusa eu ficava.

Cheguei a conclusão que por hora o melhor que eu faria era me distrair com qualquer coisa para esfriar a cabeça. Então decidi alugar filmes.

--

Chegando à locadora, eu estava decidida a pegar somente aqueles filmes sanguinários e mortíferos. Romance definitivamente era a ultima opção. Mas então recebi uma ligação. No visor aparecia o número de Alice.

— Alugue comedias!

Ham?

— Como você...?

— Há uns minutos atrás você deve ter decidido ir alugar filmes, mas terror, Rachel? Me poupe. Você pode fazer melhor que isso. – Ela disse num tom divertido. – Você precisa é esfriar a cabeça e não ficar mais sanguinária do que normalmente é!

Era incrível como Alice conseguia enfiar o bedelho em tudo. Mas talvez, talveeez, dessa vez ela tivesse razão.

— Alguma sugestão? – Perguntei interessada.

— Não! Mas o filme em si não importa. Qualquer um vai servir. Eu vi! Até mais tarde Rach!

E então ela desligou. Bem típico da Alice.

--

Depois de longos minutos me martirizando na escolha de uma comedia idiota qualquer para me desestressar, finalmente voltei para o carro com o filme escolhido a fim de ir para casa.

Sem me dar conta, meus pensamentos foram conduzidos até Edward, me perguntando mentalmente o que estaria ele mordendo agora e quanto tempo iria demorar para voltar.

Eu sentia sua falta, mesmo fazendo tão poucas horas que não o via.

Isso me fez pensar o quanto eu gostava dele. Era tanto, mas tanto, que chegava a ser quase absurdo. O que me fez voltar a pensar: Por que Edward não me transforma logo em uma vampira?

Lógico que Edward alegava diversas razões, e de certa forma, até que bem fundamentadas, mas para mim nenhuma delas fazia o menor sentido, principalmente por que todas me impossibilitavam de ficar eternamente com ele, e isso não computava na minha cabeça.

Estava fora das possibilidades deixar Edward, parecia inclusive surreal só de pensar. Por mais que ele se recusasse até o ultimo dia da minha vida em me transformar, ainda sim eu não conseguiria ficar com raiva o suficiente para deixá-lo de vez, por mais que eu me sentisse ligeiramente abandonada por ele. Ainda sim eu sabia que ele tinha suas razões.

Então por que eu estava alugando filmes para passar a dor de cotovelo mesmo? Ah sim, para fazê-lo repensar nos seus valores e assim quem sabe ele mudar de idéia.

E isso funcionaria? Eu conseguiria fazê-lo mudar de idéia dando "birra"?

Eu acho que não. Edward jamais seria persuadido por esse tipo de técnica infantil. Só o que eu faria seria magoá-lo, exatamente como havia feito mais cedo.

Agora eu estava me sentindo arrependida por ter agido daquela forma.

Talvez eu tivesse exagerado.

E que outro tipo de técnica eu poderia utilizar para convencer Edward a me transformar? ... Hum... Provavelmente nenhuma.

Talvez com o tempo e convivência eu pudesse lentamente fazê-lo entender que o melhor tanto para mim como para ele será me transformar. Fazê-lo entender que eu QUERO isso. Que EU quero ELE. Tenho certeza que um dia ele irá compreender. Só espero que não seja tarde demais.

Enquanto isso, eu esperarei ficando ao seu lado, tirando o melhor proveito da situação que nos encontramos, vivendo com Edward o melhor que eu conseguir em vez de dificultar ainda mais nosso, tão complexo, relacionamento.

Brigas só nos fariam perder mais do nosso precioso tempo juntos.

_E depois de chegar a essa conclusão eu tomei a decisão que mudaria minha vida para sempre._

"Hum... Acho que deveria comprar um presente de reconciliação para Edward. Uma coisa pequena... mas significativa, só para que ele saiba que estou arrependida... hum........Já sei!!!"

E então mudei repentinamente meu trajeto que antes se dirigia para casa.

No novo roteiro, em poucos segundos, avistei o cruzamento que possuía um semáforo e o mesmo estava verde, sinalizando "siga".

Prossegui sem dúvida e em alta velocidade. Ao mesmo tempo o qual eu atravessava o cruzamento um caminhão desrespeitando as leis de transito "furou" o sinal, e seguiu em frente, assim tudo que vi foi um enorme caminhão vindo na minha direção.

Provocando a minha possível morte.

XxX

N/A: Capitulo curto pra tanto tempo eu sei =/ eu realmente tive inúmeros problemas pra escrever esse capitulo como "que acidende? Pq? Como? Quando? E o que acontece no meio tempo disso tudo? E o Edward?"

Enfim... foi... Dificil x.x' Mas espero que tenha ficado minimamente aceitável.

Momento de tensão. O que fará Edward? cumprirá a promessa para Jacob? Mandará tudo para o espaço? =O

Feliz dia dos namorados xD *\o/* Muita curtição para vocês!

E até o próximo capitulo \o/ =*


End file.
